The disenchanted Duke
by yuli09
Summary: Una carrera contra reloj para encontrar a un profugo de la justicia hace que los caminos de la caza recompensas Bella Swan se encuentre con el misterioso detective privado Edward Masen, lo que no sabe Bella es que el verdadero caos que ha causado James Coulter tiene que ver con el país de origen de Edward. Una lucha de ingenio, fuerza y corage los hará llegar al amor. Adapt
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

**Capítulo 1 **

—Esta mañana has recibido una insólita llamada que quizá no quieras devolver.

Edward Masen acababa de entrar en su oficina de la moderna isla californiana de Fashion Island, frente a Newport Beach, con un talón calentito en el bolsillo y la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta de la calle, perplejo por la enigmática frase con que su abuelo. Anthony Masen lo había saludado.

—Bueno, como acabo de cerrar un caso para Lilah Beaumont —dijo Edward, refiriéndose a la última estrella de Hollywood a la que había prestado sus eficientes servicios de investigación—, si la llamada tiene algo que ver con un nuevo encargo, insólita o no, hay muchas posibilidades de que conteste.

Anthony Masen hizo girar la silla de ruedas, que había aprendido a manejar con pericia como una prolongación de las piernas que ya no lo obedecían, y miro a su nieto. Hacía casi dieciséis años que el destino los había reunido tras un distanciamiento de unos veinte. Pocos hombres se encontraban en la situación de aprender a ser abuelos de una persona hecha y derecha.

A todos los efectos, Edward y él provenían de mundos distintos. Pero Anthony daba gracias por haber podido salvar las distancias y los años de separación. También daba gracias por que su apuesto nieto de treinta y seis años hubiera removido cielo y tierra para incluirlo en su vida. Anthony trabajaba en la agencia que Edward había fundado varios años después de abandonar su lugar de nacimiento, el minúsculo reino de Montebello para mudarse al sur de California. Aunque estaba herido de bala por un sospechoso de atraco hacía cinco años y confinado a una silla de ruedas por culpa de una vértebra hecha añicos, trabajar en la agencia de su nieto le permitía poner en práctica la experiencia que había amasado como sargento de policía en Los Ángeles.

Lo hacía sentirse útil, y sabía que Edward lo comprendía.

—No sé —murmuró su abuelo mientras giraba la silla de ruedas hacia la mesa, donde había dejado el mensaje cuidadosamente escrito. Le falló la puntería, y una de las ruedas chocó con el costado del escritorio. Maldijo en voz baja y corrigió la posición.

Edward vio a su abuelo maniobrar la silla de ruedas. Sabía que no debía ayudarlo. El orgullo de un hombre era frágil y debía ser respetado. Aun así, lo molestaba verlo forcejear. Reprimió un suspiro.

—Ojalá me dejaras comprarte una silla con motor.

Era un viejo debate. Anthony sabía que la preocupación de su nieto nacía del amor y no de la impaciencia ni de la condescendencia, así que no lo molestaba. Tomó el mensaje y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesito una de esas sillas sofisticadas. ¿Cómo voy a hacer ejercicio si me paso el día sentado en una de esas alfombras mágicas de metal? Además —resopló—, las baterías podrían agotarse estando fuera, en medio de ninguna parte y, ¿qué haría entonces?

Edward movió la cabeza. Las Rocosas se derrumbarían antes de que su abuelo cambiara de idea. De todas formas, replicó:

— Podrías llamarme con el móvil y yo iría a buscarte.

La respuesta no produjo ningún efecto.

—¿Y si estuvieras ocupado?

Anthony enfatizo la última palabra, como si sólo hubiera una manera en la que un hombre tan apuesto como su nieto de metro ochenta y tres de estatura pudiera estar ocupado. Enarcó sus pobladas cejas grises con picardía, deseando de todo corazón volver a ser joven y estar entero.

Edward sonrió con afecto al anciano.

—Para ti abuelo, siempre sacaría tiempo.

Tenía gracia esa palabra, pensó Anthony: «abuelo». Siempre había creído que la aborrecería, que oírla dirigida a él lo haría sentirse viejo. Pero su difunta hija, Elizabeth, lo había mantenido separado de sus dos nietos durante tanto tiempo que lo único que sentía cuando oía ese apelativo era gratitud.

—Toma —Anthony le tendió un trozo de papel amarillo en el que había anotado el largo número de teléfono. El ex sargento de policía deseaba fervientemente que aquel número no volviera a arrancar al joven de su vida.

La sonrisa de Edward se debilitó un poco al leer el mensaje. Se reducía a tres palabras: «Por favor, llama», e iba acompañado de un nombre y de un número de teléfono.

El número le resultaba sólo vagamente familiar, pero el nombre... El nombre era el de un hombre al que Edward debía lealtad. No como súbdito de su país, ni siquiera porque el rey Carlisle de Montebello fuera tío suyo, sino porque el monarca, además, era su amigo. Durante la infancia de Edward, había sido su único sostén en un país en el que nunca había acabado de encajar, a pesar de su sangre real.

El nombre completo de Edward era Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, y pertenecía a la casa real que gobernaba Montebello, un pequeño y orgulloso país isleño del Mediterráneo. Pero Edward había prescindido de su título y de su apellido en lo que había demostrado ser una apuesta un tanto fútil por el anonimato. No había querido formar parte de una familia que había engendrado a hombres como su padre, el apuesto y mujeriego duque que había visitado un sinfín de lechos y que había roto el corazón de la madre de Edward mucho antes de que ésta muriera de leucemia.

La madre de Edward había fallecido cuando éste tenía catorce años; su padre, cuatro años más tarde. Y el deseo de Edward de formar parte de la farsa real, como a él se lo parecía, murió en algún momento entre medias. Aunque había heredado el título de duque a la muerte de su padre, se negaba a usarlo. Poco después del funeral de su padre, se alistó en el ejército real.

Pero, dos años después, seguía sintiéndose tan intranquilo y desubicado como siempre. Así que hizo las maletas y abandonó el país de su padre, confiando en encontrar su verdadero destino en algún punto de la patria de su madre.

Para sorpresa y alivio suyo, su abuelo lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y lo había acogido en la casa en que su madre había conocido días más felices. Tras veinte años buscando sus raíces, por fin había encontrado su lugar.

Había abierto la agencia seis meses después del fatídico enfrentamiento de su abuelo con un sospechoso de robo, que lo había dejado tirado en el suelo, sin ilusión. Había escogido deliberadamente aquella profesión para dar un sentido a la vida de su abuelo. De paso, también había dado sentido a la suya.

Anthony observó a su nieto leer la nota y casi pudo oír los engranajes girando en su cabeza. Edward tenía que hacer una llamada. Volvió a girar la silla de ruedas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ábreme la puerta, chico. Necesito tomarme uno de esos aguachirles con los que te timan en el café —le dijo Anthony, refiriéndose a la pequeña cafetería situada a lo largo del perímetro exterior del bloque de oficinas de ocho pisos. Edward obedeció.

—No hace falta que te vayas.

Anthony lo miró con semblante afable.

—Pensaba que necesitarías un poco de intimidad.

Cuando su abuelo salió, Edward cerró la puerta y regresó a la mesa. Tomó asiento, dejó el papel amarillo sobre el escritorio y se quedó mirándolo un largo momento antes de descolgar finalmente el auricular. Exhalando un suspiro, tecleó los números que lo pondrían en comunicación con el palacio real de Montebello.

Tardó un poco, pero por fin se estableció la comunicación. Se trataba de una línea privada y directa a la oficina del rey, que sorteaba el ejército de secretarios e intermediarios con los que uno solía tropezar cuando quería hablar con el monarca. La única persona con la que debía hablar era el secretario personal del rey, un viejo cascarrabias llamado Alistair que protegía con recelo el tiempo del monarca. Sólo cuando Edward le dijo el nombre de la última amante de su padre creyó Alistair que era quien aseguraba ser y le puso al habla con el rey.

—Pensé que ese viejo cancerbero ya habría muerto. ¿Cuántos años tiene, ochenta? —preguntó Edward cuando por fin oyó la voz grave de su tío.

—Ochenta y dos —lo corrigió el rey—.Y no sé qué haría sin él. Edward, hijo —el tono del monarca denotaba placer sincero—. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hablábamos? Da igual, siempre es demasiado.

Edward sabía perfectamente cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aunque quería a sus tíos y apreciaba mucho a su hermano Emmett, sus visitas a Montebello eran muy contadas y distanciadas.

—Casi ocho años desde la última visita.

—Ocho años —se maravilló Carlisle. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo! Parecía que el muchacho se hubiera ido hacía sólo una semana—.No te gusta dar la lata a tu familia, ¿verdad?

—Algo así. Mi abuelo me ha dicho que has llamado por un asunto urgente —añadió, embelleciendo un poco la verdad, aunque tenía la sensación de que no andaba descaminado.

—Me sorprende que te haya pasado el mensaje. Cuando le dije quién era fue bastante impreciso sobre cuándo llegarías.

Edward sonrió para sí. Sabía lo arisco que podía ser su abuelo. Como era un hombre sencillo, Anthony dejaba claro que la realeza no lo impresionaba.

—Tú tienes a Alistair, yo tengo al abuelo.

—Entiendo —reconoció Carlisle de buena gana—. Bueno, entonces, iré al grano. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Era insólito que el rey Carlisle pidiera algo. Aun así, el tiempo había enseñado a Edward a puntualizar y no lanzarse de cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

—Siempre que no implique residir en Montebello de forma permanente, no tienes más que pedirlo.

Carlisle hizo una pausa. Cuando habló, su voz estaba empañada por la tristeza.

—¿Tanto nos odias, Edward?

No era el país ni a sus familiares lo que Edward odiaba, sino el recuerdo de su padre, que aún lo atormentaba.

—Siempre he sido más norteamericano que duque, tío Carlisle, y lo sabes. Nunca he encajado allí. Demasiada pompa y ceremonia para mi gusto. La vida está para saborearla y explorarla, no para intuirla desde una jaula de oro. ¿De qué favor se trata?

—En realidad, tiene que ver con lo tuyo. Tengo entendido que ahora eres detective privado.

Edward sabía que su tío poseía una amplia red de informadores, y uno de ellos era Alec Vulturi, el sobrino del rey de Volterra. Carlisle solía conocer todas las respuestas a las preguntas que hacía antes de formularlas.

—Sí, lo soy —contestó.

—¿Y te va bien?

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Carlisle rió.

—Tan hablador como siempre —después, su tono se hizo sutilmente más serio—. Está bien, Edward. Necesito que localices a un tal James Coulter. Tengo entendido que ha huido nada más pagar la fianza. Se lo busca por delitos cometidos en un pequeño pueblo de Colorado.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras anotaba el nombre. De momento, aquello no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué te interesa un supuesto delincuente norteamericano?

Se produjo otra pausa, más larga en aquella ocasión.

—Nada es lo que parece, Edward, pero, de momento, es la única información que puedo darte. Hace poco lo han visto en un pequeño pueblo de Nuevo México, Tacos o Caos...

—¿Taos? —sugirió Edward, intentando no reír. Incluso en aquellos momentos, imaginaba a su tío, con su frente regia fruncida, intentando recordar. Su madre debería haberse casado con él, con el sereno y noble hermano mayor, y no con el encantador y extrovertido hermano pequeño, que rompía corazones para saciar su necesidad de adulación y adoración. Edward habría llamado «padre» a Carlisle de buena gana.

—Si eso. Necesito que me traigas a ese tal Coulter a Montebello.

Los dos sabían que Coulter no era el verdadero nombre del individuo pero como, a pesar de las precauciones, nunca se sabía quién podía estar escuchando, el alias con el que se lo conocía en Norteamérica bastaría. En realidad, «Coulter» pertenecía a un grupo tan maligno como su nombre: la Hermandad de las Sombras. El rey sospechaba que estaban relacionados con la desaparición del príncipe Jasper. En cuanto descubrieron que Jasper había sobrevivido al accidente de avión que había sufrido en las Rocosas hacía un año, la familia real había estado buscando al querido y añorado príncipe de Montebello. Curiosamente, a «Coulter» se lo buscaba por intentar allanar el rancho Chambers, el lugar en el que Jasper había sido visto por última vez Y desde que el servicio de inteligencia del rey había identificado a Coulter como un miembro de la Hermandad, no había duda, al menos, en opinión del rey, de que Coulter no había sido un atracador cualquiera, sino un hombre que llevaba a cabo una misión para la Hermandad. Una misión que podría haber resultado en la captura de Jasper, si Coulter hubiera podido alcanzarlo antes de que lo detuvieran por allanamiento de morada e intento de atraco. Coulter había pagado la fianza y se había largado, saltándose la libertad provisional, y el rey confiaba en que Edward lo detuviera antes de que él o algún otro miembro de la Hermandad encontrara al príncipe.

—Cuando me traigas a Coulter a Montebello —empezó a decir, porque el rey no concebía que Edward fracasara—, nos reuniremos tú, Eleazar y yo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero hasta entonces... —Carlisle se interrumpió—. En fin, estas líneas no siempre son seguras.

—Entendido. Pero tienes que proporcionarme algo más para que pueda ponerme manos a la obra.

—Le diré a Alistair que te envíe un fax con su descripción, así como una ubicación más precisa, pero nada más, de momento.

Edward asintió.

—Dame lo que puedas.

Taos, Nuevo México Una semana más tarde

Con el mayor disimulo posible, Bella Swan comprobó que llevaba bien sujeta la pistolera del muslo. Del tamaño de una Derringer, el arma contenía un cargador con una sorprendente cantidad de munición. Era un regalo fabricado especialmente para ella, un obsequio del armero con cuya familia había vivido hacía tiempo.

Sin duda, el cargador tenía suficiente munición para hacer caer de rodillas a la escoria que se había saltado la libertad provisional y que se encontraba en la habitación del motel a escasos nueve metros de distancia. Salvo que no lo necesitaba de rodillas, sino de pie. De pie y caminando hacia el coche que había aparcado en la parte de atrás.

Bella repasó todo lo que había averiguado sobre el motel de mala muerte en el que James Coulter se había refugiado. Había dos escaleras, una a cada lado de la segunda planta, donde él se alojaba. Tenía pensado irrumpir por la puerta principal, sin darle tiempo a escapar por la ventana de atrás... Porque Bella estaba convencida de que Coulter tenía un plan de fuga. Por todo lo que le habían dicho el empleado de justicia para el que trabajaba y el sheriff de Shady Rock, con el que trabajaba de forma no oficial, James Coulter no era estúpido. Al contrario, rebosaba astucia. Tanto así, que se preguntaba qué habría estado haciendo en un pequeño pueblo como Shady Rock. Por suerte, pensó mientras subía despacio por la escalera, ella también era astuta.

De haber podido, Bella jamás habría escogido aquella profesión. Pero había empezado a trabajar de caza recompensas poco después de licenciarse y descubrir que la defensa de la ley estricta, con sus reglas y normativas asfixiantes, no era para ella.

Nadie asociaba el trabajo de caza recompensas con una mujer bonita, pero era una ventaja de la que Bella sacaba el máximo partido. Castaña, de ojos chocolates, complexión delicada y metro sesenta y dos de estatura, parecía que la mayor preocupación de su vida fuera dejarse la melena del largo justo. Los hombres contaban secretos a las mujeres como ella. Bajaban la guardia porque pensaban que su coeficiente de inteligencia sólo era un poco mayor que su contorno de pecho. Siempre se llevaban una desagradable sorpresa al comprender su error.

También era sorprendente que fuera tan dura de pelar como suave era su aspecto. Pero eso no era sólo consecuencia de la vida que llevaba en aquellos momentos, sino de la adolescencia, durante la que había pasado por varios hogares de acogida a otro. Ser blanda era sinónimo de sufrir. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a depender sólo de sí misma. Así, nadie podría decepcionarla.

Con cautela, avanzó hacia la puerta de Coulter desde la escalera de la derecha. Lo había seguido hasta allí desde Shady Rock, un pequeño pueblo de Colorado, tras más de dos semanas siguiendo pistas y peinando los distintos locales que solía frecuentar en la zona de Nuevo México. Se había llevado la fotografía que le había dado el fiador judicial que firmaba sus talones y se la había enseñado al recepcionista. Había acompañado la fotografía con una lacrimosa historia sobre promesas rotas y un bebé en camino. Cuando terminó su relato, el recepcionista estaba tan conmovido que le había revelado que el hombre que buscaba se alojaba en la habitación número 218.

Un movimiento en la escalera de enfrente captó su atención. Un hombre alto de rostro sombrío subía los peldaños. De tez palida, pelo castaño-cobrizo y hombros anchos, podría haber posado para una de esas lujosas revistas que seguían los movimientos de los ricos y famosos. Pero la manera en que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo la alertó.

No había duda de que estaba cubriendo una pistola con la mano. Era otro caza recompensas.

Bella habría apostado su merecida reputación; reconocía a un profesional cuando lo veía, aunque fuera apuesto. Maldición, no iba a quitarle a su hombre, con lo que le había costado localizarlo.

Rápidamente, salvó la distancia que la separaba de la habitación de Coulter. Cuando el apuesto desconocido se acercó, ella ya se encontraba delante de la puerta, bloqueándole el acceso. Con un movimiento triunfante de cabeza, llamó.

Un momento después, se oyó una voz grave.

—¿Sí?

—Servicio de habitaciones —anunció Bella alegremente, sabiendo que el hombre que estaba a su lado la observaba con recelo. Posiblemente, porque no llevaba uniforme ni nada que la asociara con la profesión que aseguraba ejercer.

Se oyó un movimiento detrás de la puerta.

—No me habían dicho que hubiera servicio de habitaciones.

En lugar de contestar, Bella anunció:

—Traigo toallas limpias —al instante, vio que el desconocido le miraba las manos vacías—. Como te metas en esto, te degüello —le espetó en un susurro.

Un segundo después, oyó el ruido de una ventana dentro de la habitación. Sabía lo que significaba: su presa se estaba escapando.

Llevaba herramientas en el bolso para situaciones como aquélla, pero como no disponía de tiempo para sacarlas y forzar la cerradura, Bella optó por la vía más rápida, aunque también fuera la más ruidosa. Mostrando un buen tramo de muslo, desenfundó la pistola, apuntó y reventó la cerradura.

Bella abrió la puerta justo cuando Coulter saltaba por la ventana de atrás.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó, aun sabiendo que era inútil. Se acercó corriendo a la ventana y vio que su presa había saltado a un contenedor situado justo debajo de la ventana. Maldición, ¿cómo podía habérsele pasado por alto ese detalle? El contenedor estaba repleto.

Al momento siguiente, Coulter saltó al suelo y echó a correr. Bella apuntó y logró herirlo en el hombro. Coulter profirió una maldición en un idioma que ella no comprendía y siguió corriendo por el callejón.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Les traigo tres nuevas historias por mi cumpleaños. Esta que es de detectives, otra de agentes secretos (Sherrilyn Kenyon) y una de la edad media (Paula Quinn). Todavía no se como las voy a ir subiendo, pero actualizare pronto. Cuidense mucho. Espero que les guste.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Por un momento, Bella estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana al contenedor y perseguir al fugitivo. No sería la primera vez que cometía una temeridad dando alcance a un individuo que había violado la provisional. Y no la arredraba un poco de polvo, ni un montón de basura, como era el caso.

Antes de poder obedecer a aquel impulso, una sólida mano la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

—No merece la pena que se haga daño por él.

Vio a Coulter subir a un coche y darse a la fuga. Otra oportunidad perdida. Apretando los dientes, Bella giró en redondo y miró con enojo al hombre que la retenía. Se desasió con indignación.

—Bueno, espero que esté satisfecho. Acaba de hacerme perder diez mil dólares.

Edward contempló con el ceño fruncido a la chiflada a la que acababa de impedir que se tirara por la ventana. ¿Qué mosca la había picado? ¿No se daba cuenta de que si caía mal, podía romperse el cuello u otra parte del cuerpo?

Inspirando, contempló con respeto la minúscula arma que sostenía en la mano y de la que no parecía acordarse. En aquellos momentos, apuntaba a la parte de su cuerpo con la que no podría perpetuar el linaje de los Cullen si una bala errante saliera de ese minúsculo cañón. Con suma cautela, le apartó la mano para que el arma apuntara al suelo.

—Mire, señorita, siento que su novio haya huido sin usted, pero no es el fin del mundo...

—¿Novio? —atónita por la mente débil que podía relacionarla con un cretino miserable como Coulter, Bella perdió momentáneamente el habla. Se subió la falda, enfundó el arma y volvió a ajustársela, consciente de que aquel hombre observaba todos sus movimientos—.Abra los ojos. ¿Cree que ese gusano es mi novio? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Era mi recompensa la que huía, no mi pareja.

—¿Recompensa? —repitió el hombre.

—Sí, recompensa —si intentaba fingir inocencia, era un actor pésimo—. No haga como si no le sonara la palabra. También lo persigue por eso, ¿no? ¿Por dinero? —más que una pregunta era una acusación—. Pues lo siento, es mío. Me he pasado más de dos semanas siguiéndole la pista desde Colorado.

Le estaba disparando palabras como balas de una automática y Edward no podía sino defenderse.

—Será todo suyo en cuanto haya acabado con él.

—¿En cuanto usted haya acabado con él? —Bella ladeó la cabeza y observó al hombre que le había costado la recompensa. Pensándolo bien, estaba demasiado bien vestido para ser un caza recompensas—. ¿Se trata de una venganza personal?

—De lo que se trate o no, no es asunto suyo.

Bella lo llamó un par de cosas para sus adentros, pero se abstuvo de pronunciarlas. No ganaría nada insultándolo, y había aprendido a jugar bien sus cartas. Necesitaba ese dinero, y pronto.

—Todo lo relacionado con esa escoria es asunto mío, hasta que lo entregue al juzgado del condado y recoja mi recompensa. En cuanto reciba mi parte puede pedir lo que quiera por él —su sonrisa era jactanciosa, segura. Iba a atrapar a ese hijo de perra y lo sabía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel oficio para fallar —. Estoy segura de que podrá volver a buscarlo, digamos, dentro de quince o veinte años.

—¿Es esa la condena con la que se enfrenta Coulter?

Empezaba a dársele mejor el papel de inocente, pensó Bella, mientras calibraba al hombre viril que se erguía ante ella. Fingía no estar al corriente del delito de Coulter. Bella cruzó los brazos.

—Ahora mismo, sí —dijo, aunque sabía que la condena dependía por completo del juez y del jurado; había visto cómo dejaban libres a delincuentes avezados y cómo llevaban a la cárcel a inocentes desafortunados—. No me imagino a Coulter consiguiendo una reducción por buen comportamiento.

Pasándose la mano por su largo pelo sedoso, suspiró. Si Coulter sabía que lo estaban persiguiendo, sería más difícil localizarlo. Pero nadie le había dicho que su trabajo sería fácil. La habría aburrido si lo fuera.

—¿De qué se le acusa? —preguntó el hombre. Entornando los ojos, Bella escrutó su rostro, preguntándose si la estaba tomando por tonta por alguna razón. ¿Podía saber tan poco sobre Coulter y estar persiguiéndolo?

—De allanamiento de morada e intento de robo del rancho Chambers —Bella hizo una pausa y miró al hombre de arriba abajo—. No eres un caza recompensas, ¿verdad?

—Soy detective privado —le tendió la mano—. Edward Masen.

—Bella Swan —se la estrechó y la complació advertir que no parecía tener miedo de rompérsela—. Bueno, Edward Masen, el que hayas estado en el lugar adecuado en el momento inadecuado acaba de costarme dos semanas de intenso trabajo —bajó la mano y paseó la mirada por la habitación. El armario sólo contenía un par de mudas—. Si no lo buscas por el atraco, ¿por qué te interesa? Claro que a mí me da igual, siempre que no te interpongas en mi camino —puntualizó mientras abría el cajón de la mesilla. Estaba vacío.

Edward pasó por alto la pregunta y aludió a su afirmación final.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, Bella. Mi cliente quiere que lo lleve a Montebello para juzgarlo por delitos cometidos allí.

Montebello era un minúsculo país situado en la otra punta del mundo, pensó Bella. No importaba. Tampoco se molestó en preguntarle quién era su cliente. Si Masen no había mentido al decir que era detective privado, era información privilegiada... e irrelevante para ella.

—Lo siento, pero el sheriff de Shady Rock podría tener algo que alegar a eso. Podrás reclamar a Coulter cuando hayamos terminado con él —volvió a prometer, con una sonrisa caprichosa en los labios.

Edward miró por la ventana hacia el callejón por el que Coulter había escapado. El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente sobre toda la región.

—Aun no lo ha atrapado nadie —podía marcharse, pero Edward era partidario de saber con quién se enfrentaba y algo le decía que cuando persiguiera a Coulter encontraría a aquella mujer pegada a sus talones... si no delante— ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Masen debía de tomarla por tonta si creía que no adivinaba sus intenciones. Era el truco más viejo del manual, y uno que no funcionaba con ella.

—¿Y emborracharme para que no pueda ir tras el? Lo siento, no funciona así —salió delante de él de aquella habitación claustrofóbica—. Yo no me emborracho.

Aunque era absurdo, Edward cerró la puerta al salir.

—¿Porque no bebes o porque el alcohol no te produce ningún efecto?

Se estaba riendo de ella. No era la primera vez. El hombre alto, fuerte y robusto pensaba que era tan frágil por dentro como por fuera. Ya vería quién era el frágil.

—Por lo segundo.

Regocijado, Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —contestó Bella deseando borrar esa mueca burlona de su cara.

Edward tenía un hombre al que localizar, pero aquella mujer peleona de pistola minúscula y ego gigantesco se interpondría en su camino. No podía permitir que ocurriera por segunda vez. Ya le había impedido atrapar a Coulter aquella noche y, cuanto antes le pusiera las manos encima, antes obtendría sus propias respuestas.

Lo mejor sería dejarla fuera de combate durante el tiempo necesario. No sería difícil.

—Supón que te invito a esa copa —sugirió—, y lo comprobamos.

Aquél era un desafío en toda regla. Y un desafío exigía otro. Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo si te tomas otra conmigo.

—Hecho.

Edward no veía nada malo en el trato. Podía beber unas cuantas copas de más sin sufrir efectos secundarios. Su etapa en el ejército montebellano había estado marcada por un adiestramiento intenso y una ingestión de alcohol aún más intensa en los momentos de ocio. Y no albergaba ninguna duda de que, dado el peso y la estatura de la mujer, no necesitaría beber mucho para quedarse inconsciente.

Bella vaciló un momento. Aunque deseaba bajarle los humos, sabía que tomarse un par de copas con aquel hombre, o las que hiciera falta para dejarlo fuera de combate y quitárselo de en medio, le robaría un tiempo preciado para capturar a Coulter. Y necesitaba el dinero; le había dado su palabra a Ángela de que lo tendría a su disposición para cuando lo necesitara.

Pero sospechaba que aquel imponente espécimen masculino se interpondría nuevamente en su camino. Y no estaba segura de que le estuviera contando la verdad al negar ser un caza recompensas. Mike Newton, el fiador judicial para quien trabajaba, era capaz de asignar la misión a más de un cazador a la vez. Lo único que le importaba era recuperar el dinero que había ofrecido para la fianza de Coulter.

Si Masen trabajaba para Mike, debía deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

—Muy bien, hay un bar a menos de dos kilómetros. El Santo —lo miró de arriba abajo, midiéndolo—. No hace falta serlo para entrar.

Su sonrisa tenía algo especial, pensó Edward. Era a la vez inocente y calculadora, como si se guardara una broma en la manga. Edward señaló hacia el aparcamiento en penumbra.

—Te sigo.

—Yo conduzco —no era un ofrecimiento, sino un hecho.

Aunque fuese lo bastante bonita para ser modelo, había que bajarle los humos un poco.

—Los dos conduciremos —le dijo—.Te seguiré.

—Ten cuidado de no quedarte rezagado —lo previno Bella. Sabía que la mayoría de los hombres rebosaban testosterona y no dejaban pasar el desafío. Aun así, no cesó de mirar por el espejo retrovisor durante el trayecto al bar para asegurarse de que no daba media vuelta y desaparecía.

Tras aparcar delante del ruinoso edificio con su figura de neón con halo incluido, Bella se apeó rápidamente de su Nissan de alquiler. Se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta del conductor, esperando a que Edward aparcara. Conducía un deportivo negro aerodinámico que parecía recién salido de fábrica.

Le pegaba, pensó, pero era un coche muy lujoso para un detective, si realmente lo era.

—Debes de ganar mucho como detective —comentó, pasando una mano por el capó mientras Edward se apeaba. Cerró la puerta y accionó el mando a distancia, activando el sistema antirrobo.

—No puedo quejarme.

—Si tus clientes te pagan lo bastante para poder pasearte por ahí en un coche como éste, ¿qué haces persiguiendo a un gusano como Coulter?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es una larga historia.

Ella le lanzó una mirada pensada para que le flaquearan un poco las rodillas. La molestó que no pareciera surtir efecto.

—La noche va a ser larga —repuso Bella.

«Ya veremos», pensó Edward, mientras le abría la puerta del local. Con suerte, Swan estaría durmiendo la mona antes de una hora.

Entrar en El Santo era como entrar en una caverna en penumbra llena de humo, ambientada con débil música enlatada y habitada por personas más familiarizadas con las sombras nocturnas que con la luz del día. Había visto docenas de lugares como aquél en otros tantos pueblos. Era un bar común, sin nada de particular.

La puerta se cerró con un suspiro a su espalda. Vió que el barman los saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza. ¿O la saludaría a ella? Bajando la cabeza para acercar los labios al oído de Swan, le preguntó:

—¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?

Sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuello y en la espalda, Bella mantuvo la vista al frente mientras cruzaba el bar. Había pasado por allí en tres o cuatro ocasiones, siempre persiguiendo a un delincuente. Al barman le gustaba procurarle información a cambio de dinero.

Pero no iba a darle a Masen ningún detalle.

—Lo bastante a menudo.

Edward no podía evitar preguntarse qué podía hacer una mujer como aquélla en un lugar como ése. Parecía la hermanita de alguien, necesitada de protección contra la calaña que se sentaba en torno a las mesas o en las banquetas de la barra.

Pero, claro, se recordó, llevaba esa pistolita en el muslo.

Edward se sorprendió pensando en ese muslo con detalle. Cortó en seco aquella escapada mental.

Habría preferido una mesa, pero ella escogió un lugar de la barra.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a tomar? —preguntó Edward.

—Lo mismo que tú —respondió alegremente, mientras se acomodaba en la banqueta.

—Whisky solo —le dijo al barman. Sentándose junto a ella, observó a la mujer a la que pretendía dejar fuera de combate. Debía de pesar unos cincuenta kilos, tal vez menos. No le costaría trabajo atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. Le pagaría una habitación en el motel más próximo y la dejaría allí. Quizá aprendiera la lección y se apartara de su camino.

—Que sean dos —la oyó decir al barman.

Edward no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa. Aquello prometía ser interesante.

El espejo azul ahumado de encima de la barra reflejaba la sonrisa de Masen. Bella le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Masen?

—No te imagino tomando whisky —más bien, sorbiendo limonada a la sombra de un árbol—. No eres ese tipo de mujer.

Bella intercambió una mirada con el barman aunque, por la posición en la que estaban, Masen no podía haberse dado cuenta.

—Te diré un secreto, Masen —tomó con la mano el vaso alto que el barman le puso delante—. No soy ningún tipo de mujer, sino una experiencia única.

Edward no pudo evitar proferir una carcajada. Había tropezado antes con mujeres seguras de sí mismas, pero no a aquella escala.

—Tienes una elevada opinión de ti misma, ¿verdad?

Ya había ido por la vida de tímida y reservada y sólo había conseguido desprecios y desengaños. Bella se echó la melena castaña a la espalda.

—En contra de la creencia popular, los mansos no heredarán la tierra, Masen. Sólo se quedan con el polvo.

El barman le pasó una copa a Masen. En cuanto se fue, Bella sonrió y apuró la suya de un solo trago. Edward se quedó mirándola con incredulidad.

—Mansa es una palabra que no se me habría ocurrido al verte.

Bella hizo una seña al barman y le indicó que llevara dos whiskys más; después, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Bueno, ¿para quién trabajas?

Como reconocía un desafío tácito cuando lo veía. Edward apuró la copa y ofreció el vaso vacío para que el barman también se la rellenara. Distraídamente, sacó la cartera y el dinero suficiente para cubrir las cuatro copas, más una generosa propina. Dejó los billetes en el mostrador.

—Sabes que no puedo decirlo.

La pregunta era la manera de Bella de ver qué efecto había tenido en él la bebida. Tomando aire, apuró la segunda copa, y el culo del vaso chocó ruidosamente con la barra.

—Da igual, ya lo sé.

Edward la imitó y apuró la suya, aunque debía reconocer que le gustaba beber más despacio. Pero así aquella encantadora criatura dejaría de ser un problema mucho antes.

Le hizo gracia que creyera saber para quién trabajaba. Era imposible que supiera que le estaba haciendo un favor a su tío pero, a fin de distraerla de su verdadero objetivo, le siguió la corriente.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Para Mike.

—Mike —repitió. El nombre pareció reverberar fugazmente en su cabeza mientras lo pronunciaba.

—Mike —repitió, y levantó el vaso para que el barman pudiera verla desde el otro extremo de la barra— Mike Newton.

Maldición, ¿cómo podía estar aguantando tan bien todo ese alcohol? Ya debería estar cayéndose de la banqueta. Aquellas copas eran fuertes, y a él empezaban a caérsele los párpados.

—No sé quién es.

—Pues claro que lo sabes. Es ese hijo de perra que no conoce el significado de la palabra «ética». Te ha contratado porque temía que yo no pudiera entregar a Coulter —lo cual era una ofensa de primer orden, porque siempre atrapaba a su delincuente—. Pero todavía me queda una semana antes de que Mike pueda recuperar el dinero que ha fiado, y yo tendré a Coulter encerrado mucho antes. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Las ilusiones que Edward se estaba haciendo, alimentadas por dos tragos de whisky más otro en curso, poco tenían que ver con el hombre moreno que debía detener. En realidad, apuntaban a la mujer que lo hacía pensar en noches cálidas iluminadas por la luna y bailes a la orilla de un río tranquilo. Descalzos.

Edward inspiró hondo antes de volver a tomar la copa en la mano. No le importaría verla descalza. Hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué impulsa a una mujer a convertirse en caza recompensas? —le costó trabajo no pronunciar la última palabra con lengua de trapo.

No era una pregunta inusual. Bella la había oído docenas de veces.

—La casualidad —respondió mecánicamente. Y así había sido. Llevaba seis años trabajando en el cuerpo de policía de Denver, sintiéndose encorsetada con todas las normas que siempre parecía transgredir, cuando vio un anuncio en el periódico para un puesto de caza recompensas, ni más ni menos. Se le antojó. Ya sabía que era una buena agente de policía, pero mala burócrata, y tampoco se le daba muy bien el trabajo en equipo. El oficio de caza recompensas estaba lleno de ventajas.

Empezó a sonar otra canción en la máquina de discos. Justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de decirle algo. Swan levantó la mano.

—Calla. Esta canción me gusta.

Edward se sorprendió tomando la mano que ella había levantado, cerrando los dedos en torno a ella. Sorprendida. Bella lo miró con semblante inquisitivo.

—¿Te gusta lo bastante para bailarla? —preguntó él.

Una leve sonrisa oscilaba en sus labios.

—¿Me estás invitando a bailar o quieres hacerme un reconocimiento?

Él se apeó de la banqueta sin soltarle la mano.

—Lo primero.

—Entonces, sí —Bella se puso en pie y Edward la condujo al minúsculo espacio mugriento próximo a la máquina de discos. Sentía las piernas extrañamente débiles, pero pasó por alto la sensación. El deseo de abrazar a aquella mujer había surgido de la nada y, de pronto, era demasiado poderoso para olvidarlo.

Bailar parecía la mejor solución.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Qué les parecio el cap?**_

_**Ya se como voy a subir las tres historias, hoy subo esta, mañana subo El señor de la tentación, el miercoles subo actitud provocadora y el jueves subo de nuevo esta.**_

_**Por favor realmente quiero saber lo que piensan. Un fuerte abrazo. Nos leemos el jueves**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero tenía la impresión de que la hermosa caza recompensas que tenía en los brazos lo estaba atormentando con su cuerpo, sin hacer más que balancearse suavemente al ritmo de la canción. Era una canción de amor de los días en que las parejas compartían una melodía que calificaban de «suya» e intercambiaban sonrisas secretas cada vez que la oían por la radio.

Edward no sabía si era él o la habitación, pero uno de los dos estaba dando vueltas. Sosteniendo la mano de Bella en la suya, la mantuvo ligeramente presionada contra su pecho y la miró. Pensamientos que no lograba comprender del todo inundaban su cabeza. Era menuda, pero no frágil. Aun así, Edward sospechaba que no era tan indestructible como quería parecer. Casi, pero no del todo.

Quizá, si se concentraba en hablar, todo dejaría de dar vueltas.

—Dime, ¿qué más te gusta aparte de canciones de amor de los años cuarenta?

Ella lo miró con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

—Los hombres que no hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Edward rió con suavidad. La exótica fragancia que levaba penetró en su conciencia, excitándolo.

—Lo siento. Deformación profesional.

—Yo creía que los detectives debían limitarse a detectar —repuso Bella, ladeando la cabeza, regocijada.

Edward dejó de bailar y permaneció donde estaba, abrazándola y fingiendo moverse al son de la música.

—Pero tienen que hacer preguntas para eso.

—Está bien, te permitiré formular una pregunta —y a continuación, matizó—:Y yo podré no contestarla si no quiero.

Incluso permanecer quieto empezaba a costarle trabajo. Y no conseguía reducir la velocidad de la habitación.

—No parece justo.

Ella encogió un hombro.

—Así es la vida.

—¿Qué hace una joven bonita como tú en un oficio como éste?

Sus ojos destellaron fugazmente, aunque su semblante no cambió.

—Ganarme la vida honradamente de la manera más rápida que se me ocurre.

Su fragancia empezaba a arremolinarse en torno a los sentidos de Edward. Empezaba a resultarle difícil concentrarse en la conversación en lugar de desear a Bella, pero siguió hablando.

—¿Por qué no intentas algo menos peligroso?

—Ah, no. Eso son dos preguntas. Has excedido tu cuota.

—La segunda se deriva de la primera. Considérala la pregunta primera.

—Eres un tunante.

Edward sonrió. O creyó hacerlo. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo saberlo.

—Me han llamado cosas peores —la habitación empezaba a girar a velocidad alarmante. Tenía la frente sudorosa—. Soy yo, ¿o hace calor aquí?

Ella lo miró con total inocencia.

—¿Es un truco?

—No, es que... —perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir—. Quizá deberíamos sentarnos.

Le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la condujo fuera de la pista. Tenía la sensación de que la cabeza le pesaba una tonelada. La barra parecía estar mucho más lejos que hacía un momento, y cada paso requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se sorprendió pasándole el brazo a Bella por los hombros para no caerse.

Intentó clavar la mirada en su rostro, con la esperanza de detener o calmar el movimiento.

—¿Qué había en esas copas?

—Whisky escocés. Pero no siempre lavan bien los vasos. Quizá tuviera algún residuo de la última...

Edward no oyó el final de la frase. El zumbido de la cabeza se hizo ensordecedor. Y, a continuación, la habitación que lo rodeaba se redujo a una cabeza de alfiler. Al segundo siguiente, el alfiler había desapareado por completo.

Todo se detuvo.

Nada le resultaba familiar.

Edward no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, sólo que la cabeza lo estaba matando y que le costaba un gran esfuerzo abrir los ojos. Parecía tener los párpados pegados. Cuando consiguió separarlos, se sorprendió viéndolo todo a través de un velo lechoso. Pestañeó repetidas veces hasta que, por fin, el velo desapareció.

Había padecido resacas en su juventud, unas resacas atroces, pero nunca se había desmayado a la tercera copa, por muy fuertes que hubieran sido. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido, y cómo había acabado en aquel lugar irreconocible?

Aquello olía a gato encerrado. Un gato castaño de reflejos rojos, ojos cafés, piernas fantásticas y un trasero muy bien moldeado.

Aferrándose a la pared que tenía a un lado, se incorporó. Tenía que concentrarse para evitar que el mundo se inclinara a su alrededor. Por fin, pudo escudriñar su entorno.

La habitación parecía una especie de almacén. Había sillas rotas recogidas en una esquina, junto a cajas cerradas de bebidas. Comprendió que había estado tumbado en un catre que olía a cerveza y a cosas diversas, algunas, fáciles de identificar, otras, menos. No era el primero que había dormido allí.

Se llevó la mano al estómago, intentando no vomitar.

Se puso en pie sobre unas piernas trémulas, se acercó a la puerta cerrada y probó a abrir. Para sorpresa suya, el pomo cedió. No estaba encerrado. Al abrir la puerta, descubrió que se encontraba en el bar en el que había estado con Bella la noche anterior, si los delgados rayos de luz que se abrían paso por las rendijas de la ventana eran una indicación de la hora.

Como tantas otras cosas, el local tenía mejor aspecto en penumbra. Había polvo por todas partes.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó.

No hubo respuesta.

Se tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza con suavidad, buscando chichones que indicaran que había sido golpeado, lo cual explicaría su desmayo. Pero no había ninguno. Nadie le había dado un golpe en la cabeza para borrarlo del mapa.

Sin embargo, el regusto amargo que tenía le indicaba que la noche anterior había ingerido algo más que whisky. Bella lo había drogado.

Sin saber cómo, aprovechando algún momento en que él no miraba, aquella caza recompensas insolente de cuerpo de diosa le había echado algo en la bebida y lo había drogado. ¿Por qué?

Seguramente, concluyó, intentando controlar el enojo de haber sido engañado como un novato, porque Bella lo consideraba una amenaza para su recompensa.

Oyó un ruido a su izquierda y echó mano de mediato al arma que siempre llevaba atada al tobillo. No estaba allí. La mujer debía de habérsela quitado, pensó, maldiciendo entre dientes. ¿Por que lo sorprendía?

Receloso, Edward tomó una botella de detrás de la barra y la esgrimió en alto, dispuesto a separar el fondo golpeándola contra la barra y usar el cristal roto como arma.

—Si la rompes, la pagas —le dijo el barman, entrando en la habitación. Dejó la escoba y el recogedor que llevaba y se rascó el pecho delgado y tendido. Llevaba una colilla en la comisura de los labios, como si fuera un rasgo más de su rostro. Irritado. Edward volvió a dejar la botella en la barra.

—¿Dónde está?

El hombre tosió antes de preguntar:

—;Quién?

—La mujer con la que vine anoche —respondió Edward, impaciente—.Y no me digas que no sabes de quién te hablo, porque vi cómo la mirabas. Como si ya os conocierais. De no ser así, no me habrías dejado dormir la mona en tu trastienda.

El barman rió. Parecía más un cloqueo, y estuvo seguido de una tos.

—No la conozco, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Ha estado aquí unas cuantas veces y me dio cincuenta pavos por dejarte dormir en el almacén —volvió a tomar la escoba y empezó a barrer con desgana—. Me habría dado diez más si la cerradura hubiera funcionado, pero está rota, por desgracia para mí.

Edward no sabía si le estaba mintiendo, porque el zumbido de la cabeza le impedía pensar.

—Entonces, no la conoces.

—No, pero me gustaría. No trato con muchas como ella en mi trabajo... Vibrante, llena de vida —aclaró, y señaló el establecimiento—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto no es un club de lujo.

Edward no se molestó en hacer comentarios. Necesitaba respuestas y si no iba a sacárselas a aquel personaje, debía emplear un método seguro.

—¿Tienes teléfono?

El barman entró en la barra y sacó un teléfono antiguo, completamente negro, con disco de marcado. Lo colocó en la barra, delante de Edward.

—Pero te costará —dijo mientras Edward lo descolgaba.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un billete y lo plantó en el mostrador. Se acercó el teléfono y marcó el número de su oficina de Newport Beach. Tres timbrazos más tarde, oyó la voz de su abuelo.

—Hola, soy Edward —contestó. Habló deprisa, para que su abuelo no pudiera hacerle preguntas—. Necesito que reúnas información sobre una persona. Bella Swan. Consígueme todo lo que puedas: el número del permiso de conducir, la dirección, domicilios anteriores, si los hay. Todo.

—¿En qué estado debo buscar? —preguntó Anthony, sabiendo que no debía dar nada por hecho.

Edward se quedó pensativo e intentó extraer hechos del mar cenagoso que todavía envolvía su cerebro. Concentrándose, recordó que la mujer había mencionado Shady Rock, Colorado. Quizá fuera su punto de partida. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

—En Colorado —vio que el barman lo miraba. No hacía esfuerzo alguno por fingir que no estaba escuchando—. Empieza por un pueblo llamado Shady Rock —después, cubrió el auricular con la mano al oír que su abuelo empezaba a teclear despacio, y miró al barman—. ¿Tienes café?

Sabía que su abuelo tardaría un poco. Aunque le gustaba estar a la vanguardia de la tecnología, no lograba teclear más de tres palabras por minuto Como mucho.

El barman señaló con el pulgar la pequeña mesa situada junto a la pared de atrás, en la que descansaba una cafetera medio vacía.

—Sí, pero te costará.

Adelantándose a él, Edward ya había sacado otro billete de cinco dólares y lo había colocado junto al primero, sobre el mostrador.

Bella intentaba no pensar en el hombre que había dejado drogado en el bar. Sabía que eran gajes del oficio pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, aunque le había dado cincuenta pavos al barman para que Masen pudiera dormir en la trastienda. Se obligó a centrarse nuevamente en su misión.

Le sorprendía que las cosas más sencillas pudieran delatar a las personas.

Las tarjetas de crédito se habían convertido en una herramienta más de la vida. La gente las usaba sin darles importancia, sin comprender que, al mismo tiempo, estaban dejando un rastro de papel al pagar por su ocio, sus zapatos o la gasolina.

Quizá Coulter pudiera pasarse sin ocio y sin zapatos, pero Bella apostaba a que sin gasolina, no, ya que había huido en coche.

Con el móvil, el fax portátil y otros aparatos de última tecnología que llevaba en el maletero, Bella había logrado localizar a Coulter siguiendo la pista de su tarjeta de crédito.

Era útil tener contactos en los lugares apropiados, pensó con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba la última transacción realizada. Coulter había comprado, no sólo gasolina, sino un burrito y un refresco de tamaño gigante en una tienda de la Autovía 25. Sólo estaba a unos veinticinco kilómetros de allí.

Pisando a fondo el acelerador, llegó antes de lo que a la policía le habría agradado, con la gastada fotografía de James Coulter en el asiento del pasajero, a su lado.

Se detuvo en seco junto al pequeño edificio achaparrado, tomó la fotografía y entró rápidamente en la tienda. La temperatura en el interior sólo era ligeramente más baja que el fuego abrasador de la carretera. El dependiente parecía estar a punto de mustiarse.

Bella le enseñó la fotografía.

—Hola, ¿no habrá visto a este hombre durante las últimas horas?

El dependiente dedicó un par de segundos a mirar la fotografía y un minuto y medio a mirarla a ella.

—Sí, y Coulter se dirige al norte. Yo creo que intenta huir a Canadá.

El dependiente que Bella tenía delante asintió. Aquella voz sólo podía ser de...

Giró en redondo, con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando a toda velocidad. Sabía a quién iba a ver antes de mirarlo. Edward Masen. Se le secó la garganta.

—Eres mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Y tú juegas más sucio de lo que yo pensaba —la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó a un lado. Vio como los miraba el dependiente, con la mano próxima al teléfono—. No es más que una riña familiar, amigo. Si no quiere buscarse problemas, ocúpese de sus asuntos —le dijo Edward al hombre de pecho fornido—. Su sonrisa se evaporó en cuanto tuvo a Bella a una distancia segura de su posible protector—. ¿Qué diablos me echaste en la bebida?

Bella elevó el mentón. Nunca había reaccionado bien a los interrogatorios. Lo miró de arriba abajo. No tenía mal aspecto. La mirada somnolienta le confería un aspecto sexy.

—Nada letal.

—Eso es evidente —resopló Edward, y cuando ella empezó a apartarse, la sujetó con más fuerza por el brazo—. No me gusta que me droguen y me abandonen.

Ella lo miró con indignación.

—Le di al barman cincuenta dólares para que te dejara dormir la mona en una cama de la trastienda.

—Era un catre y no valía más de cincuenta centavos —le informó. Pero la cuestión no era dónde había dormido, sino por qué—.Ahora, dime, ¿qué diablos me echaste en la bebida? Y espero que sea la verdad —le advirtió.

—Clonazepam —le dio el nombre genérico—. Te deja fuera de combate, nada más.

Edward conocía aquel medicamento. Había pasado como tranquilizante, somnífero y droga recreativa pero, principalmente, se prescribía como ansiolítico. Enarcó una ceja y la observó, intentando emitir un juicio cierto acerca de ella.

—¿Consumes?

Bella negó con la cabeza. No era partidaria de tomar nada más fuerte que una aspirina, y sólo en circunstancias extremas.

—Conozco a un farmacéutico que no siempre lo hace todo por lo legal —era una más del arsenal de personas que había reunido a lo largo de la vida, gente a la que recurría cuando necesitaba un favor que se salía de lo honrado—. Te despiertas con la vista un poco borrosa, un poco atontado, puede que con la lengua reseca, pero sin perjuicio alguno.

—Sin perjuicio alguno... salvo que tú te largaste.

Bella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, deseando que la soltara.

—Eh, son gajes del oficio.

—No te pases de lista, Swan. No me gusta que me droguen y me abandonen.

Al ver que elevaba la voz, ella también se dejó llevar por su mal humor.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me quieran quitar diez mil dólares ni que me retengan por la fuerza —en aquella ocasión, intentó desasirse de verdad. Con el ceño fruncido, Edward la soltó.

—Nadie te está reteniendo por la fuerza.

—¿Ah, no? —se frotó el brazo para reactivar la circulación. Aquel hombre tenía una mano de hierro—. ¿Cómo debo interpretar que insistas en llevar a mi delincuente al quinto pimiento?

—Se llama Montebello —le informó Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonreír—.Y tenemos jurisdicción —señaló—. Los Estados Unidos y Montebello han firmado un tratado de extradición.

—¿Tenemos? —repitió Bella. Le había parecido detectar un acento. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba aquel lugar del que afirmaba ser?—. ¿Eres montebelliano?

—Montebellano —la corrigió Edward—.Y sólo era una manera de hablar —no quería darle más datos de los necesarios, y entre éstos no se incluía su condición de duque. Lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención. Para algunas personas, todo lo relacionado con la realeza, fuera cual fuera, resultaba emocionante—. En cualquier caso, Coulter irá allí cuando lo atrape.

—No, irá a Shady Rock cuando yo lo atrape. Edward exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Vas a ponerte pesada, ¿verdad?

—Hasta que me salga con la mía, sí —sonrió Bella con dulzura.

Edward sospechaba que Swan sabotearía todos sus intentos de acercarse a Coulter. No podía permitirse más deslices. El tiempo le costaba dinero y no iba a ganar nada con aquella misión; era un favor para su tío.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si trabajamos en equipo?

Era lo último que ella había esperado oír... a no ser que Edward no fuera sincero.

—¿En equipo?

—Sí, para atraparlo.

Bella lo miró con recelo. Claro que no se lo tragaba.

—Y después, ¿qué?

—Después, ya lo arreglaremos.

Justo lo que pensaba. Recurría a las evasivas, de modo que pensaba jugársela.

—Y después lo entregamos al sheriff de Shady Rock. Está más cerca de donde diablos esté ese Montebello.

—Es una isla próxima a Chipre —respondió Edward automáticamente. No podía replicar; Colorado estaba más cerca. Además, no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo discutiendo. Cada minuto que pasaba, Coulter seguía alejándose—. De acuerdo, trato hecho —dijo, y le tendió la mano.

Bella se la estrechó al tiempo que lo miraba.

—Trato hecho —accedió, sin que su sonrisa vacilara. La desconfianza era mutua.

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara el cap. Qué piensan que hara Bella ahora?**_

_**Nos leemos hasta el domingo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Tras el apretón, Bella dejó caer la mano.

—Y ahora, ¿qué, socio?

Edward se quedó mirándola, deseando poder adivinar qué estaba pasando por esa atractiva cabeza. Siempre le gustaba saber por dónde soplaba el viento antes de embarcar. Su instinto le decía que, a pesar de la supuesta tregua, corría peligro de verse envuelto en un vendaval.

—Cuando llegué, pocos minutos antes que tú —Edward le proporcionó el dato antes de que ella se lo preguntara—, el dependiente me dijo que Coulter se había alejado en dirección norte.

Aun así, aquello no explicaba la conclusión a la que había llegado Masen.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en Canadá? Hay mucho territorio entre medias, todo un batallón de ciudades y de estados.

—No es más que una suposición —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Un hombre que es perseguido por dos personas diferentes podría querer salir del país.

Era verdad, reconoció Bella a regañadientes. Pero aún quedaba un fallo.

—México está más cerca.

—Sí, pero viaja hacia el norte. La última vez que miré, México quedaba al sur.

—Quizá intente confundirnos dando un rodeo. Edward hizo una pausa. Bella tenía parte de razón.

—Está bien, pero mientras nosotros estamos aquí de pie, charlando, él está ahí fuera, conduciendo —la agarró del brazo, a la altura del hombro—. Salgamos.

Ella se desasió.

—Puedo caminar sola.

—Entonces, camina —dijo Masen, y le abrió la puerta. Bella pasó junto a él y salió al viejo porche de madera. Masen señaló la carretera—. Sigamos para ver adonde nos lleva.

«Directamente a un buen lío», pensó Bella, pero no lo dijo.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Iré delante.

—Bien —empezó a volverse hacia su coche cuando comprendió que ella ya no estaba. Se dio la vuelta y la vio corriendo hacia su vehículo. Entró en él antes de que Edward pudiera decir palabra. Revolucionó el motor y salió disparada hacia la carretera en menos tiempo del que hacía falta para procesar la imagen.

Aquella mujer era una bala perdida.

Tenía la intención de hacerle morder el polvo, pensó Edward con un movimiento de cabeza. Menos mal que había sospechado que no respetaría su parte del trato y le había colocado un pequeño detector, tan pequeño como una mota de polvo, en la espalda, cuando le había puesto la mano en el hombro para sacarla de la tienda. Cuando se quitara la ropa se daría cuenta, por supuesto, pero, de momento, podía tener la tranquilidad de que no se alejaría demasiado de él.

Después de arrancar y ponerse en camino, pensó que Bella Swan conducía como una maniaca. La carretera se extendía hacia el horizonte y no había ni rastro de ella.

Salvo en la pantalla de su monitor.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Edward tomó la chaqueta que había puesto a propósito sobre el localizador del asiento contiguo y la arrojó a la parte de atrás. Swan se dirigía al norte, siguiendo la pista de Coulter. ¿Por qué se molestaba en despistarlo si pensaba ir en la dirección que habían acordado? No lo entendía pero, claro, pensó con un suspiro paciente y silencioso, tampoco la entendía a ella.

Observó la señal del monitor y siguió conduciendo hacia el norte.

El atardecer empezaba a pintar el solitario paisaje con trazos largos y gruesos cuando Edward la alcanzó. No se debía a la pericia de él sino a un retraso de ella. En concreto, a un parón brusco. Al parecer, se le había averiado el coche.

Estaba a un lado de la carretera, dando vueltas al vehículo y gritando. Edward no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero casi era mejor así. El enojo que se reflejaba en su rostro bastaba para que un hombre con menos entereza buscara cobijo.

Edward redujo la velocidad y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla con una expresión de leve curiosidad y regocijo en el rostro.

—¿Algún problema?

Bella estaba lo bastante furiosa para escupir. No iba a quedarle más remedio que aliarse con aquel hombre. Peor aún, lo necesitaba. El siguiente pueblo estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a él a pie en la oscuridad. Detestaba la oscuridad.

—Sí, uno —y, como estaba muy furiosa, dio un puntapié a un neumático—. Un coche de alquiler que debería estar en el desguace. Si hubiera alquilado un caballo, no me habría pasado esto. Si lo cuidas y le das de comer, te lleva a donde quieras.

—De acuerdo con mi experiencia, no.

No era muy aficionado a la equitación, a pesar de que cazar a caballo era un deporte de reyes. Pero no le costaba trabajo imaginar a Bella a lomos de un caballo. Un semental purasangre, negro como la noche, en contraste con su tez pálida.

La imaginó montando a pelo como lady Godiva.

Con sobresalto, Edward volvió al presente.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo mientras se apeaba de su vehículo. Se acercó a donde estaba Bella y echó un vistazo debajo del capó. Apenas quedaba luz para distinguir los componentes y, menos aún, la avería.

—Se ha quemado el distribuidor.

Edward nunca había sido tan específico con un coche. Sabía lo bastante para mantener el nivel de fluidos, cambiar el aceite y llevar cables de arranque en el maletero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estuve viviendo un tiempo con un mecánico.

—¿Un amante?

Bella pensó en Harry Clearwater, barrigudo, de risa nudosa y con grasa perpetua en las manos. Sue su esposa era cocinera en el restaurante contiguo a su taller uno de los muchos hogares por los que había pasado en la vida.

Harry tenía cuarenta años más que ella y era un tipo honrado, pero a Bella le hacía gracia imaginarlo como un amante, incluso de su esposa.

—Qué va.

Edward se sintió tentado a pedirle más explicaciones, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dárselas y, además, no era asunto suyo. Sólo pensaba intimar lo justo para capturar a Coulter.

—Si tan segura estás, no podemos hacer gran cosa —abrió la puerta del pasajero de su coche—. Sube. Llamaremos a una grúa en el próximo pueblo.

Bella ya había visto las leves luces del próximo pueblo. Minúsculos puntitos de luz en el horizonte puntitos insuficientes. Frunció el ceño. Conocía lugares como aquél. Eran poblaciones pequeñas, terminales, donde las almas de las personas se consumían ansiando algo mejor. Los mecánicos no siempre estaban a mano. Hacía falta talento para reparar un coche, y la gente con talento se mudaba a un lugar donde pagaban mejor y la vida era más emocionante.

—No cuentes con ello.

—Vamos, ¿no te alegras de que haya venido?

Su sonrisa burlona empezaba a irritarla. Pero más irritante aún era cómo la hacía sentirse. Como si fuera un ovillo rodando colina abajo, a punto de desmadejarse.

Dándole la espalda, Bella abrió el maletero del Nissan. No pensaba dejar allí su equipo.

—Si no —estaba diciendo Masen, observándola—, no tardarías en quedarte a solas con los coyotes.

La perspectiva no era muy atrayente, sobre todo con el miedo que tenía Bella a la oscuridad, un temor que databa de cuando tenía ocho años y vivía con un pastor y con su esposa. Éstos jamás le pusieron la mano encima, pero pensaban que encerrarla en un armario durante horas la haría someterse a su autoridad y salvaría su alma inmortal.

Bella se inclinó sobre el maletero y sacó el fax y el ordenador portátiles. Hizo un alto para extraer su enorme bolso del asiento delantero, su pequeña maleta y, después, con los brazos llenos, se acercó al coche de Masen.

—Abre el maletero.

Edward hizo ademán de quitarle algo de peso, pero ella retrocedió. Masen abrió el maletero y Bella colocó su equipaje en el interior. Después, dio la vuelta al vehículo y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Sus pies tropezaron con algo que había en el suelo. La curiosidad la hizo inclinarse y recoger el artilugio que Edward había tirado del asiento momentos antes, al verla. Bella contempló con ojos entornados al objeto rectangular.

—¿Qué es esto?

Edward era partidario de recurrir a la verdad en la medida de lo posible, en lugar de inventar mentiras de principio a fin. Mantuvo la mirada al frente mientras arrancaba.

—Un localizador.

Bella examinó la pantalla encendida. El cursor estaba quieto.

—No parece estar localizando nada.

—Cierto —Edward alargó el brazo, pulsó el botón y la pantalla se apagó—. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Viajaba ligera de equipaje. No tenía muchas necesidades.

—Todo menos a Coulter.

—Lo atraparemos —dijo Masen, acelerando.

«Atraparemos». Nosotros. A Bella le resultaba extraño el plural. Nunca había formado parte de un nosotros. Sí, a veces habían usado la palabra para referirse a ella dentro de la familia con la que vivía, pero no era un nosotros real. Ella era Bella y los demás, «nosotros». Si estaban juntos, sólo era algo temporal.

Bella levantó la barbilla y lo miró de soslayo.

—No sé si lo atraparemos, pero sí que yo lo atraparé.

—No eres un corderillo asustado, ¿eh?

Pero lo había sido, más de una vez. Y había aprendido, por experiencia, que vender su alma por una palmadita en la cabeza, un abrazo, una palabra amable, era venderse por poco.

—A los corderillos asustados se los come el lobo.

La carretera era recta, sin faros de coches en dirección contraria. Edward le lanzó una larga mirada. Parecía un comentario personal. ¿La habría traicionado un amante?, se preguntó.

—Se diría que lo dices por experiencia.

Bella detestaba que la analizaran.

—¿Por qué no te dedicas al trabajo de comecocos y dejas de perseguir a personas que ya tienen perseguidor?

—Ya he cambiado bastante de profesión, por el momento —sonrió Masen. Ella fingió enarcar una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Eras otra cosa antes de aficionarte a interponerte en el camino de otras personas?

Edward pensó en la vida palaciega. Si hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre, habría aprendido a mirar a la gente por encima del hombro y a utilizarla en su propio beneficio. Esa vida no estaba hecha para él, aunque lo hubieran formado para ella desde que nació.

—Dirigía una escuela de simpatía —dijo con sarcasmo. Le lanzó otra mirada antes de concentrarse en la carretera—. Podrías haberte beneficiado de ella.

Bella se cruzó de brazos. Se prometió deshacerse de él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Lo único que necesitaba era tomarlo por sorpresa. Ni siquiera tendría que robarle las llaves del coche; sabía cómo hacer un puente en cualquier vehículo. Cuando Masen quisiera llamar a la policía, ella ya se habría ido y estaría alquilando otro coche.

—Dudo que haya nada que pudieras enseñarme.

Ideas muy personales, en absoluto relacionadas con la situación, surgieron en la mente de Edward.

—Te sorprendería —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo ella con énfasis—. Me sorprendería.

La conversación estaba derivando a un terreno peligroso. Edward ya estaba albergando ideas muy turbadoras sin desearlo. Señaló con la cabeza las luces del pueblo.

—Veamos si podemos encontrar a alguien que remolque tu coche.

—No es mío —le recordó—. Lo alquilé.

—Entonces, el problema es de la agencia de alquiler.

—Supongo —murmuró Masen.

—Por cierto, tienes algo mío.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mi pistola. Tenía una la otra noche, cuando me dejaste en ese bar de mala muerte. Y no la tenía cuando me desperté. Me gustaría recuperarla.

Apretando los labios, Bella abrió el bolso y sacó el arma que le había quitado. No era una mala pistola de reserva. Sin decir palabra, la dejó en el salpicadero, entre ambos.

—Gracias —Edward la tomó, se inclinó hacia delante y se la metió en la cintura de los pantalones, a la espalda. Ya se la guardaría en la pistolera en cuanto llegaran al pueblo.

El pueblo en cuestión consistía en un puñado de calles con tiendas y unas cuantas casas alrededor. Casas viejas que llevaban demasiado tiempo al sol.

No parecía muy prometedor.

—Dudo que la agencia de coches de alquiler haya oído hablar de... Buford —Bella leyó el nombre del pueblo en el cartel.

—Puede que no, pero sigue siendo su problema.

—No, el problema es mío —replicó Bella, sintiendo que la frustración la roía por dentro—. ¿Cómo voy a apañármelas?

—Yo diría que ya lo haces —Edward señaló el coche en el que se encontraban—.Así es mucho más fácil unir esfuerzos.

Él no pretendía unir esfuerzos, pensó Bella, sino usar los de ella para atrapar al que creía que era su hombre. Ni hablar.

—Hablando de facilidades, ¿crees que habrá un hotel aquí?

—Más bien, un motel o una pensión —la miró de reojo—. Seguramente, nada a lo que estés acostumbrada.

Bella rió con suavidad, pensando en algunos de los lugares en los que había estado. Había huido de varios hogares cuando la vida se le había hecho insoportable. También había vivido con algunas personas muy amables... personas a las que no había querido apegarse porque siempre la estaba aguardando la separación.

Pero eran las otras familias las que habían dejado la huella más honda, aunque Bella intentaba convencerse de lo contrario.

Fue al huir de una de las últimas, la familia Crowley, cuyo hijo mayor pensaba que acogerla en su casa le daba derecho a acceder a su cuerpo cuando le apeteciera, cuando aprendió a subsistir prácticamente de su ingenio, en la calle. Había celebrado su mayoría de edad viviendo en un frigorífico desechado, bajo un puente de Denver, en Colocado.

La sonrisa de Bella era enigmática.

—No tienes ni idea de a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Había cicatrices allí, comprendió Edward de repente. Su abuelo sólo le había dado un informe rápido de Bella Swan, la caza recompensas. Pero Bella Swan, la mujer, había quedado fuera.

—Quizá me cuentes a lo que estás acostumbrada mientras cenamos —sugirió.

Lo miró despacio y sonrió. Era una frase ensayada, y ella las conocía todas, y a lo que conducían.

—Si, te imagino dirigiendo una escuela de simpatía —repuso—. Pero no malgastes saliva conmigo, Masen. Sería un desperdicio.

—Eso deja que lo decida yo —repuso Masen con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Cenaron en el restaurante del pueblo, y la comida resultó tolerable, aunque nada que Bella deseara tomar con regularidad. Además, la camarera era bastante habladora. Observó la fotografía que Bella le tendía mientras se quejaba de lo cansados que tenía los pies.

Mientras rellenaba las tazas de café, la mujer de pelo naranja echó un último vistazo a la cara del hombre y asintió.

—Sí, lo he visto. No ha dejado mucha propina —dijo con pesar, y paseó la mirada por la clientela. El local estaba a un tercio de su capacidad. Bella era la única mujer, aparte de la camarera—.Aunque aquí es lo habitual.

Bella guardó la fotografía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue?

—¿De aquí? —la camarera se quedó pensativa—. Hará un par de horas. Parecía tener prisa.

Escuchando, Edward tomó un sorbo de café.

—¿Tienen algún mecánico?

—Tenemos a Luther, pero se ha ido de vacaciones —los miró sonriendo—. Le gusta ir a pescar en esta época del año.

—¿Y un hotel? —preguntó Bella, desanimada. La camarera negó con la cabeza.

—No, un hotel, no. Pero hay un motel a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Deberían tener alguna habitación libre —rió entre dientes—. Diablos, siempre tienen habitaciones libres —con la cafetera en la mano, empezó a retroceder hacia la barra—. Asegúrense de que les dan sábanas limpias.

—Este lugar cada vez se pone mejor —murmuró Bella cuando la mujer se alejó.

Edward pensó en los días en que había vagado por Europa antes de recobrar la sensatez y viajar al país de su madre.

—He estado en sitios peores.

Bella lo miró, dudándolo sinceramente.

* * *

_**hola**_

_**qué les parecio el cap? malditos los que encerrarón a Bella y que piensan de los Crowley?**_

_**No se si seguir subiendo como hasta ahora o poner más espacio entre cada capcomo por ejemplo si lo subo lunes no subir el proximo el jueves sino hasta el domingo, ustedes que opinan.**_

_**Depende de lo que digan subo el proximo cap el miercoles o hasta el sábado.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Bella había tenido un mal presagio nada más ver el motel. Era de una sola planta, con habitaciones comunicadas entre sí, construidas en semicírculo en torno a un patio en cuyo centro se erguía una fuente seca y ruinosa rodeada de tierra y hierba quemada. Para colmo, la parte posterior había sido pasto de las llamas. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Bella entró en la oficina. Era demasiado tarde para ir en busca de otro motel. De momento, aquél tendría que valer.

Pero las cosas se complicaron aún más. Cuando pidió dos habitaciones, el recepcionista negó con la cabeza. Sin apartar la vista de la serie de televisión sobre unos alienígenas que habían aparecido en un poblado desolado del sudoeste del país, les dijo:

—Lo siento, amigos. El mes pasado tuvimos un incendio y nos quedamos sin la mitad de las habitaciones. Esto es lo único que nos queda —señaló el tablero que tenía a la espalda. Sólo quedaba una llave colgada—. Estamos en temporada alta —añadió con orgullo.

De pie junto a ella, Edward no ocultó que la situación lo regocijaba. Y también la evidente incomodidad de Bella.

—Podrías dormir en el coche —sugirió Edward. No era lo que Bella quería oír. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—O tú.

Llevándose la mano a los riñones, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo mal la espalda. Mis días de privaciones han quedado atrás.

Era mentira, pero muy pequeña. Además, pasar la noche en el coche le dejaría mal la espalda.

Sí, Bella estaba segura de que sus días de privaciones habían quedado atrás. Masen se encontraba en perfecta forma física. No había duda de que, cuando tenía una compañera complaciente, lo último que lo preocupaba era la espalda. Tenía aspecto de poder hacer el amor en cualquier postura.

—Intenta cualquier cosa y descubrirás lo duras que pueden ser las privaciones —le advirtió entre dientes; después, se volvió hacia el recepcionista y resopló, frustrada—. Está bien, nos la quedamos.

Desviando momentáneamente la atención de la pantalla, el recepcionista les ofreció el libro de registro. Cuando firmaron, le dio la vuelta y leyó los nombres.

—Bienvenidos, señorita Swan, señor Masen. Estoy seguro de que su estancia en La Casa del Sol será muy grata —se inclinó sobre el mostrador para mirar al suelo—. ¿No traen equipaje? —formó una sonrisa sagaz con sus delgados labios mientras volvía a enderezarse.

—Pensamos hacer el amor loca y apasionadamente hasta agotarnos —le informó Bella en tono práctico—. ¿Puede darnos la llave, por favor?

—Sí, claro —balbució el joven, con los ojos como platos. Pero cuando fue a dársela, Edward se adelantó y la tomó él. Bella giró sobre sus talones y salió de la minúscula recepción asfixiante.

—¿Qué te ha impulsado a decirle eso? —quiso saber Edward.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía pinta de necesitar un poco de emoción en su vida.

No había duda de que aquella mujer era un enigma. Lo mismo estaba bromeando, insolente, como se convertía en una mujer reservada y callada.

—No sé qué pensar de ti.

—No te preocupes, no estaremos juntos tanto tiempo como para que necesites entenderme. Lo único que necesitas saber es que siempre capturo a mi hombre. Siempre. Ah, y, por cierto, tú dormirás en el sofá —le informó Bella.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo mal la espalda —le recordó Edward con inocencia.

—Amigo —replicó Bella con una mirada letal—, no sabes lo que significa «mal».

—Llevo varias horas viajando contigo. Créeme, lo sé.

—Está bien —Bella suspiró—.Dormiré en el sofá.

Pero cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación que daba a la carretera, descubrieron que la decoración no había sido una prioridad para la dirección. Una enorme cama presidía la habitación, con una colcha deshilachada de leopardo demasiado pequeña para el colchón. Pegada a la pared, junto al minúsculo cuarto de baño, había una cómoda que había visto días mejores. Dos mesillas flanqueaban la cama, y no hacían juego con la cómoda oscura y rayada.

—No hay sofá —masculló Bella. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—La cama es grande —señaló Edward—. Hay espacio de sobra para dos personas que no quieren tener nada que ver la una con la otra.

—¿No quieres tener nada que ver conmigo? —replicó Bella.

Justo como Edward había sospechado antes. Tras aquella fanfarronería y manera de hablar brusca, yacía un alma sensible.

—Estoy hecho polvo y no quiero seguir discutiendo, ni siquiera por cómo vamos a dormir —le dijo, cortando cualquier debate sobre quién iría a dónde—. ¿Quieres usar el baño tú primero? —le ofreció con galantería.

Bella necesitaba unos cuantos minutos para relajarse. Lejos de él.

—No. Mira a ver si tienen agua caliente y fría y no salen bichitos por el grifo.

Bella vio cómo Edward entraba en el minúsculo cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta, forcejeando un poco con el cerrojo. Dos minutos más tarde, oyó el ruido de la ducha.

Exhaló el aliento que, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. Sentándose en la cama, se sorprendió pensando en lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta. Costaba trabajo no imaginarlo desnudo, con el agua cayendo en cascada por el muro de músculo firme que era su pecho. ¿Qué mosca la había picado?

Necesitaba un hombre, concluyó Bella. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

«Mucho trabajo y poca diversión, Bella», se regañó.

Un timbre irrumpió en sus pensamientos. El sonido provenía del otro extremo de la habitación, y no del antiguo teléfono que se sostenía precariamente sobre el borde de la mesilla, compitiendo con una lámpara por el espacio.

El timbre provenía de la chaqueta que Edward había arrojado sobre la cómoda. Bella se acercó, metió la mano y localizó el móvil al primer intento. Lo abrió y se lo acercó al oído, sin saber por qué creía necesario hacer de secretaria de Masen.

—¿Sí?

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo, y luego se oyó una voz grave y masculina.

—¿Con quién hablo?

La voz contenía autoridad, y Bella se sorprendió diciendo:

—Bella Swan.

—Ah, lo siento. Debo de haberme equivocado de número...

Bella reaccionó antes de que el hombre colgara.

—Espere, ¿quiere hablar con Edward Masen?

—No... —el hombre se interrumpió—. Sí. ¿Es su móvil?

—Sí. Es que ahora mismo está en la ducha. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje? —buscó con la mirada un papel y un bolígrafo y, al no encontrarlos, fue a la cama por su bolso.

—¿En la ducha? —a Bella le pareció oír una risita—. Por favor, disculpe. No pretendía interrumpir. Llamaré más tarde.

—No está interrumpiendo nada —protestó Bella—. No es lo que piensa...

Estaba hablando sola. Frunciendo el ceño, Bella cerró el móvil y volvió a guardarlo en la chaqueta de Edward. Estaba a punto de dejarla sobre la cómoda cuando vaciló, luchando con su conciencia, que no siempre era tan estricta como podría haberlo sido.

El instinto de supervivencia venció y empezó a revisar automáticamente los demás bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—¿Buscas algo? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Sobresaltada, estuvo a punto de soltar la chaqueta. No lo había oído salir del cuarto de baño. Se recompuso y se dio la vuelta.

Y, de inmediato, volvió a perder la compostura.

Masen estaba de pie en el umbral, con una toalla casi raída en torno a las caderas, peligrosamente baja allí donde se la había remetido. Todavía había gotas de agua en el vello suave de su pecho. Un hilo de vello fino cruzaba su abdomen y desaparecía bajo el borde de la toalla. Aquel hombre tenia un estómago en el que se podía jugar al frontenis. Se sorprendió preguntándose si podría decirse lo mismo de su trasero, pero consiguió recuperar el control de sus pensamientos.

Volvió a soltar la chaqueta con naturalidad donde la había encontrado.

—Te estaba sonando el teléfono. Y ella había contestado. La mirada de Edward se intensificó un poco.

—¿Quién era?

—Un hombre, pero no ha dicho cómo se llamaba. Le he dicho que estabas en la ducha y se ha disculpado por la interrupción. Habrá pensado que te estabas distrayendo.

En lugar de replicar, Edward se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Lo abrió y pulsó una tecla. Las palabras «Número privado» aparecieron en la pantalla. Podía pertenecer a muchas personas, pero su mente se centró en una.

—¿Cómo hablaba?

¿Cuándo pensaba ponerse algo de ropa?, se preguntó Bella. ¿Y por qué hacía tanto calor en aquella habitación? ¿No podrían haber instalado ventiladores?

—Tenía una voz agradable, grave, modulada. Culta. Con autoridad.

Estaba describiendo al rey. Hacía más de una semana que había recibido el encargo y no había informado a su tío porque había querido poder darle una buena noticia. No que seguía la pista de Coulter, sino que lo había atrapado.

Debería haber llamado. No era justo dejar al rey mordiéndose las uñas aunque tuviera una paciencia infinita. Había sufrido mucho desde que su único y amado hijo varón había tenido un accidente de avión en las Rocosas de Colorado. Había indicios de que el príncipe Jasper seguía con vida, pero aún no lo habían encontrado.

—¿Piensas secarte al aire o vas a vestirte en algún momento de los próximos diez años?

Masen enarcó una ceja oscura e inquisitiva.

—¿Te incomoda?

Bella se encogió de hombros, negándose a darle esa satisfacción, aunque tenía el corazón a cien por hora.

—No especialmente. Si quieres pasearte por ahí como Dios te trajo al mundo, allá tú. Pero el que avisa, no es traidor. Duermo con la pistola debajo de la almohada y me sobresalto un poco cuando siento alguna sacudida repentina —deliberadamente, bajó la vista hacia la toalla de Edward.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Edward se dio la vuelta y tomó la ropa que había colgado del gancho de la puerta del baño—. Es todo tuyo. No hay bichitos —pasó de largo y añadió en un susurro teatral—: Sólo un ratoncito.

—Los únicos roedores que me inquietan son las ratas —clavó la mirada en él—. De dos patas.

La risa de Masen la siguió al cuarto de baño, acariciándole la piel incluso después de cerrar la puerta y desnudarse.

Bella se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el polvo del camino. No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos y ya se estaba secando con la toalla. En lugar de envolverse con ella, como había hecho Masen, volvió a vestirse. Con el pelo húmedo rizándose en torno a su rostro, abrió la puerta. Nueve minutos en total, se dijo, felicitándose.

Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando en voz baja. Bella tardó un segundo en comprender que estaba hablando por el móvil. Así que había adivinado quién había sido el autor de la llamada. Sería su misterioso cliente, el que quería que le llevara a Coulter a Monticello, o Montebello, o como quiera que se llamara ese país.

Sobre su cadáver. Coulter regresaría a Shady Rock, y punto. Los diez mil dólares con que iban a recompensarla eran para Ángela Weber y Bella pensaba dárselos o morir en el intento. Le debía mucho a Ángela.

Era la última mujer que la había acogido en su casa. Al contrario que las demás, Ángela no había pertenecido al tiovivo de las casas de acogida. La había conocido cuando vivía bajo un puente de Denver, combatiendo la fiebre. Arruinada, desesperada, había intentado robarle el bolso a Ángela y se había caído desplomada en el forcejeo. Prácticamente, se había quedado inconsciente.

En lugar de llamar a la policía, Ángela, que era enfermera a tiempo parcial, la había llevado a su casa, la había acostado en su cama y la había atendido como si fuera su hija y no una ladrona.

Cuando se recobró, Ángela insistió en alojarla en su casa hasta que decidiera lo que quería hacer en la vida en lugar de desperdiciarla. Ángela Weber era la razón de que Bella creyera en el bien y no hubiera cedido al mal.

Y, de pronto, Ángela necesitaba ayuda y ella pensaba dársela. Y ningún detective privado sexy de estómago plano se interpondría en su camino, con o sin toalla en torno a las caderas.

Edward percibió la presencia de Bella a su espalda. Tan educadamente como pudo, puso fin a la conversación con su tío. Ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, en lenguaje velado y breve.

—¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas? —Edward cerró el móvil antes de darse la vuelta.

Bella se adentró en la habitación como si fuera suya. Había aprendido que la fanfarronería hacía que la gente se enderezara y se lo pensara dos veces antes de arrollar a una persona.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, es una habitación pequeña. No tengo otro sitio adonde ir y el baño empezaba a resultar claustrofóbico.

A Edward le gustaba cómo le enmarcaba el rostro el pelo húmedo. Se le ocurrió pensar que no era consciente de su belleza, que carecía de vanidad. Había conocido a muchas mujeres que siempre estaban preocupadas por su peinado, el maquillaje, la ropa, y prestaban mucha más atención a sí mismas que a los demás. Todavía no había visto a Bella mirarse al espejo para retocarse ni una sola vez.

Le sonrió.

—Quieres decir que tú estabas empezando a sentir claustrofobia.

Los días en que la encerraban en un armario no sólo habían creado un temor subyacente a la oscuridad, sino a los lugares cerrados y minúsculos. Pero Bella no pensaba confesárselo. Entornó los ojos y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Te gusta corregirme a todas horas? ¿O es una demostración gratuita de la forma en que dirigías tu escuela de simpatía?

—Ni una cosa ni la otra —Edward se puso en pie, negándose a entrar al trapo, y la miró de arriba abajo. La camisa se le adhería al pecho, en una zona en que no se había secado del todo—. Estás vestida.

Sólo había una toalla grande aparte de las dos de manos. ¿Acaso Masen había esperado verla salir con la toalla como si fuera un pareo? El que a él le gustara presumir de sus atributos no significaba que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya no me pongo prendas de otros —señaló el cuarto de baño—. Ni siquiera la toalla de otra persona.

—¿Ya no? ¿Tenías muchos hermanos?

Maldición, parecía poseer un localizador que se centraba en la única palabra que se le había escapado.

—No tengo hermanos, aunque no es asunto tuyo, Masen —le informó con voz gélida, poniendo fin a la conversación.

—Sólo intentaba ser amable.

Y un cuerno. Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Husmear en las vidas ajenas no es nada amable.

Tal vez no lo fuera, pero si quería obtener información de verdad, pensó Edward, siempre podía pedírsela a su abuelo.

—Mira, Swan, vamos a estar juntos unos días, ¿no crees que deberíamos pactar una tregua?

Cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera a bajar la guardia, pensó Bella.

—Por mí, bien.

Edward lanzó una mirada al cabecero. Tenía postes bastante recios.

—Y, por el bien de esta tregua, ¿tendré que esposarte a la cama o vas a darme tu palabra de que no intentarás escaparte en mitad de la noche?

—Tienes mi palabra —dijo Bella. No pensaba intentarlo, pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Qué les parece el cap?**_

_**Se que esta Bella no es tan parecida a las de otras historias pero para mi esto es la que la hace especial. Bueno el proximo cap lo subo el martes**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

A Edward le gustaba estar al corriente de las noticias y veía los informativos de la noche siempre que podía. Pero el pequeño monitor de televisión no recibía bien la señal. Desistiendo, lo apagó y decidió acostarse.

Advirtió que Swan parecía decidida a hacer lo mismo. Ya estaba en la cama. Mejor dicho, sobre ella. Su semblante reflejaba agotamiento y contrariedad. Seguía llevando la ropa que se había puesto después de la ducha.

La miró desde los pies de la cama.

—¿Vas a dormir así?

El colchón que Bella tenía debajo parecía datar de antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dudaba que tuviera una zona cómoda que ofrecer. Se puso boca arriba y entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Me gusto tal como soy.

Estaba jugando con las palabras, pensó Edward.

—Me refería a la ropa.

—También me gusta tal como está. Edward se preguntó si disfrutaba siendo perversa y decidió que sí. Se le daba bien.

—¿Cómo sueles dormir?

—En una cama.

Juegos, estaba de humor para juegos. Se acercó a su lado del colchón y echó mano a su mermada reserva de paciencia. Volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Qué llevas puesto cuando te acuestas?

—Normalmente, una cara de agotamiento.

Entonces, comprendió que no estaba jugando, sino recurriendo a evasivas. Y Edward creía saber por qué.

—¿Duermes desnuda?

Bella se sentía más libre así, pero eso no era asunto de Masen. Sabía que debía darle la espalda y pasar por alto la pregunta, pero algo la hostigó a responder.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Una coincidencia, nada más. Yo también duermo desnudo —sentándose en la cama, se quitó los calcetines y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Bella sintió nervios en el estómago y se incorporó sobre un codo.

—Pues esta noche no, Masen. Detente ahí mismo —le ordenó—.Ya se había quitado la camisa y permanecía allí sentado, con el torso desnudo. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De nada —le espetó—. Porque no vas a hacer nada —era una orden, no una observación—. Salvo tumbarte de costado y quedarte dormido. Ahora mismo.

La dulzura había desaparecido de su voz. Edward rió.

—Algún día serás una madre de armas tomar, ¿sabes?

La ofendió el tono. Su anhelo más profundo era tener hijos y darles todo el amor que ella nunca había recibido, el amor que había estado almacenando durante años.

—Sí, lo seré. Y déjame que sea yo quien se preocupe por eso; tú a dormir. Vamos.

Bella sintió que el colchón cedía bajo el peso de Masen. Después, notó que se había vuelto de costado y que la estaba mirando. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. De pronto, Masen se inclinó sobre ella, y la parte superior de su torso quedó prácticamente por encima de Bella. El corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza de la que le agradaba. No podía permitir que invadiera su espacio.

—A no ser que quieras quitarte balas de entre los dientes, Masen, yo que tú me apartaría ahora mismo.

Edward oyó la tenue amenaza en su voz y sintió el chasquido eléctrico de atracción que ambos generaban.

—Necesitas relajarte, Swan.

El muy idiota la estaba tratando con condescendencia, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

—Y tú necesitas apartarte. Masen. Ahora mismo. No movió ni un músculo.

—¿Es un desafío?

—Si es lo que hace falta para que te quedes en tu parte de la cama...

Tenía unos ojos bonitos, pensó Edward. Incluso cuando se le dilataban las pupilas. Nunca había sentido debilidad por el café hasta entonces.

—¿Sabes?, cuando era niño, nunca podía negarme a un desafío. Mi madre decía que le daba un sinfín de quebraderos de cabeza.

Su madre solía desesperarse, recordó Edward con afecto, y decirle que moriría antes de tiempo por culpa de su temeridad. Al final, había sido Elizabeth la primera en morir, aunque no había sido culpa de ella.

—Al menos, tú tenías una madre —murmuró Bella, sin apenas oír sus propias palabras por el zumbido que llenaba sus oídos.

Sabía que debía apartarlo, que sólo tendría que darse la vuelta rápidamente y hundirle la rodilla en sus partes. Pero le pudo la curiosidad. La curiosidad y una extraña atracción física que surgía de la nada. El deseo se desplegó dentro de ella como una baraja de cartas dispuestas en abanico antes de un truco de magia.

—Quieres morir —los labios de Bella prácticamente rozaron los de él mientras pronunciaba la afirmación.

—Tal vez.

Y tal vez sólo tenía un deseo abrumador de besarla. Una sed insaciable que no podría aplacar hasta que descubriera por sus propios medios a qué sabían sus labios.

Y, después, ninguno de los dos siguió hablando.

Se produjo el contacto y la temperatura se disparó. Edward la abrazó, o quizá ella tirara de él. La logística no estaba clara. Lo único que importaba era que ocurrió.

Él sabía a algo oscuro, dulce y seductor. Bella se sentía como una flor seca saboreando la primera lluvia del verano. Le rodeó el cuello con las manos, diciéndose que estaba anclada en la realidad, así que no pasaba nada si, durante unos momentos, se perdía en las sensaciones. Una mujer siempre necesitaba saber con lo que se enfrentaba.

Edward sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón de Bella contra su pecho mientras la estrechaba aún más, y sintió el calor de su cuerpo mezclándose con el suyo. O quizá fuera su propio corazón el que se había puesto a cien. No lo sabía. Había hecho aquello por mero capricho, porque no podía resistir ciertos desafíos, como él mismo había dicho. Pero, de pronto, se sorprendía sintiéndose incapaz de dar marcha atrás.

Bella había creado un ansia tan intensa que resultaba casi imposible de aplacar. O de enterrar. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo. El placer y los negocios no compaginaban. Era una lástima.

De acuerdo, se acabó el tiempo, se dijo Bella. Necesitaba tomar aire o su cerebro se quedaría sin oxígeno.

Con gran esfuerzo, Bella consiguió interponer las manos y apretarlas contra el pecho de Masen. Empujó con toda sus fuerzas, que, para sorpresa suya, habían mermado considerablemente. Aun así, logró crear un pequeño espacio entre ambos. Sólo podía rezar para no parecer tan jadeante como se sentía.

—¿Has satisfecho tu curiosidad?

No se andaba con remilgos, pensó Edward. Sonrió. Deslizó los nudillos por la piel sedosa de su rostro y vio cómo abría los ojos de par en par antes de controlarse.

—Para nada. Se ha avivado.

—Peor para ti —dijo Bella, encontrando un hilo de fortaleza al que aferrarse. Lo empujó aún más y se incorporó—. Porque esto es todo lo que vas a conseguir.

Intrigado, Edward deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Bella y vio la velada reacción de su mirada. Bella Swan tenía una faceta sensual.

—Lo dudo.

—No estoy interesada en lo que dudas, Masen, sólo en lo que haces. Y, por tu propio bien, deberías tumbarte en tu lado de la cama —palpó debajo de la almohada y sacó la pistola. Lo apuntó dejando echado el seguro—.Ahora mismo.

Edward no era partidario de imponerse a nadie, y menos a una mujer con una pistola en la mano. Además, el mundo parecía haberse inclinado un poco en aquel momento. Como en el bar la noche anterior, salvo que, en aquella ocasión, Bella no lo había drogado con nada. Sólo con ella.

—Nunca discuto con una señorita.

—¡Ja! —fue la reacción de Bella. Menuda trola. Había discutido con ella casi todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Con movimientos exagerados, le dio la espalda y aporreó la almohada. Sabía que no iba a pegar ojo aquella noche. Pero no importaba. Encajaba con sus planes.

Transcurrieron varios minutos. Edward descubrió que su curiosidad no se había aplacado.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Bella suspiró. Era evidente que no pensaba quedarse plácidamente dormido. No la dejaría en paz.

—¿Con qué?

—Que yo, al menos, tuve una madre.

¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado?, pensó Bella.

—Era sólo una manera de hablar.

—¿No has tenido madre?

No se molestó en contener un suspiro. Aquel hombre le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles en todos los sentidos.

—¿Es que te pagan de más por sacarme de quicio?

—No me pagan para hacerte nada —le dijo con suavidad—. Para tu información, sólo sentía curiosidad.

—Pues no la sientas.

Forcejeando con su exasperación, y esa sensación innombrable que continuaba creciendo dentro de ella, una sensación que podría llamarse atracción si no estuviera segura de que no lo era, volvió a aplastar la almohada y se quedó mirando el asa oxidada de la cómoda.

—No, no he tenido madre —dijo por fin, en voz baja.

—¿Estaba divorciada? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Bella no había conocido a ninguno de sus progenitores. Había oído decir a una de las asistentes sociales que la habían encontrado en el banco de un parque cuando sólo tenía unos días de edad. Sus padres ni siquiera se habían molestado en dejarla en un hospital o a la puerta de una iglesia.

La carcajada de Bella fue áspera y exenta de humor.

—De mí, tal vez. Estás compartiendo tu cama, por decirlo así, con una huérfana en toda regla. Pasé los primeros diecisiete años y medio de mi vida en hogares de acogida. Y eso es todo. Ahora, vete a dormir.

La respuesta sólo sirvió para suscitar otra pregunta.

—¿No deberías haber estado en hogares de acogida hasta los dieciocho?

Sentía que el vello de la nuca se le ponía de punta. Estaba husmeando en su vida. Se lo tenía merecido por haber abierto la boca.

—Sí.

—Pero sólo te quedaste diecisiete y medio... —dejó la frase a medio terminar, esperando a que ella llenara el vacío.

—Escapé durante los últimos seis meses. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, los servicios sociales habían terminado conmigo —y la vida, también, de no ser por Ángela Weber. Bella lo creía de todo corazón—.Ahora, cierra la boca y déjame dormir un poco antes de que te pegue un tiro de verdad.

Edward había abierto viejas heridas. No hacía falta ser neurocirujano para darse cuenta. En parte, quería preguntarle a Bella por qué había huido, pero sabía lo valioso que era el derecho a la intimidad, sobre todo, cuando te lo negaban. Había visto el efecto que había producido en su madre cuando la prensa había querido conocer su opinión sobre las flagrantes indiscreciones de su marido.

Fue en recuerdo de su madre por lo que retrocedió. Si Swan quería contarle por qué se había fugado, se lo diría por propia voluntad. Si no... En fin, había muchas preguntas en la vida que quedaban sin contestar.

Como por qué una persona tan buena y bondadosa como su madre había permanecido junto a un tipo como su padre. Y por qué su padre había sentido la necesidad de entregarse a aventuras baratas cuando una esposa que lo amaba incondicionalmente estaba esperándolo en casa. Una esposa a la que, según le había dicho su tía Esme, la reina, él también amaba, aunque no pudiera vencer la lujuria que lo dominaba.

Edward volvió a tumbarse y se quedó mirando al techo.

—Buenas noches, Swan.

—Buenas noches, Masen —gruñó Bella junto a su almohada.

Sin saber por qué, su respuesta lo hizo sonreír. Edward cerró los ojos. Debían madrugar si querían alcanzar a Coulter. Estar tumbado junto a aquella mujer no lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Pensó en ella de todas formas. Al final, logró quedarse dormido.

El sol de la mañana empezaba a abrirse camino entre las rendijas del tejido gastado de las cortinas cuando Edward volvió a abrir los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de cerrarlos y, poco a poco, tuvo conciencia de su cuerpo. Le dolía como si hubiera pasado la noche sobre un lecho de piedras. Levantarse era, prácticamente, un alivio.

Se incorporó y se pasó las manos por la cara en un intento de centrar la mente y ponerse en marcha. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Se puso alerta al instante, y miró hacia el cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba cerrada. Seguramente, Bella se encontraba dentro, se dijo, pero no pensaba correr riesgos. Conocía a Swan.

Se acercó y llamó con el puño.

—Swan, ¿estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

Pegó el oído a la puerta y no oyó nada, ni agua corriendo ni movimiento de ningún tipo. Empezó a intranquilizarse.

—¿Swan? —preguntó de nuevo, con más urgencia esta vez. Al ver que nadie contestaba, probó a girar el pomo y encontró el pestillo echado. ¿Estaría dentro, gastándole una mala pasada, sólo para irritarlo? No entendía cómo funcionaba su cabeza, sólo que era perversa—. Oye, si estás ahí, abre esta maldita puerta ahora mismo —seguía sin decir nada—. Está bien, ya voy. Si estás desnuda, peor para ti.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro y, prácticamente, la arrancó de sus goznes oxidados.

Bella no estaba dentro desnuda. Sencillamente, no estaba.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y salió al patio en el que había aparcado el coche. Había desaparecido. Swan se lo había llevado. Reprimiendo otra maldición, buscó las llaves de inmediato. Hundiendo la mano en el bolsillo, las encontró en el mismo lugar en que las había guardado.

¿Cómo diablos había conseguido robarle el coche sin unas llaves? Aquella mujer parecía tener más talentos ocultos que un estafador.

Irrumpió en la recepción hecho una furia y vio al recepcionista dormitando en un rincón con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y pequeños hilos de baba descendiendo por su camisa gastada. Edward cerró el puño y golpeó con fuerza el mostrador. El hombre se sobresaltó, vio a Edward, pestañeó y volvió a sumergirse en su estado de semiestupor.

—¿Qué pasa?

Edward sabía que era inútil preguntar, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—La mujer que estaba conmigo anoche, cuando entré, ¿la ha visto marchar?

El hombre se quedó mirándolo, boquiabierto.

—¿Quiere decir que se ha ido? Aquello contestaba a su pregunta. Exhalando con furia, llamándose idiota mil veces por no haberla esposado a la cama como el instinto le había indicado, Edward salió por la puerta.

—¿Significa eso que se van? —le preguntó el hombre a voz en grito, inclinándose por encima del mostrador lo más que podía—. Cobramos medio día de más a partir de las seis de la mañana, ¿sabe?

Edward no le hizo caso. Intentando pensar, regresó al patio. Recorrió la zona, miró hacia la calle, sin perder la esperanza.

La esperanza murió bruscamente. No había ni rastro de Swan. Había puesto en marcha el coche y se había escapado.

Regresó rápidamente a la habitación e hizo un apresurado inventario de su contenido. Las pertenencias de Swan, incluido el ordenador, habían desaparecido.

Le había tomado el pelo por segunda vez.

* * *

_**El próximo cap lo subo el Lunes**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

«Estúpidos norteamericanos»

Jugando con su bourbon con soda Asif Amun levantó la vista y estudió su reflejo en el espejo del bar del hotel. Vio cómo curvaba los labios con una mueca de satisfacción. Había sido demasiado fácil. Le habría gustado disfrutar de un desafío mayor, deseaba un flujo de adrenalina mayor del que sentía.

«¿De verdad pensaban que iban a atraparme?»

La idea parecía absurda. Amun se llevó los dos dedos de líquido ámbar a los labios y tomó un buen trago. Cerró un momento sus ojos oscuros, saboreando la quemazón desnuda que resbalaba por su garganta hacia el estómago.

A excepción de la bala que le había arañado el hombro, los norteamericanos habían demostrado ser unos adversarios indignos. Como los idiotas de Montebello.

Amun dejó la copa en la barra y la rodeó con las manos, encogiendo su cuerpo delgado y fuerte bajo el traje gris claro, como si quisiera resguardar la bebida. Distraídamente, miraba por el espejo a las personas que entraban y salían del bar sin reparar en ellas realmente. Estaba demasiado ocupado felicitándose por haber eludido la captura.

Todo aquel asunto había sido una estupidez por su parte, en realidad. No debería haber intentado entrar en el rancho Chambers. Debería haberlo dejado en manos de otro. La Hermandad podría haberle enviado a alguien que se ocupara de ello. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para andar volviendo la cabeza, esquivando a unos supuestos defensores de la ley. De no haber salido en libertad bajo fianza, en aquellos momentos podría estar pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Fianza, qué concepto más estúpido. Por eso su país era muy superior. No existía eso de las fianzas. Si se te consideraba culpable, la justicia era rápida; no se andaba con rodeos.

Por suerte para él, en Estados Unidos uno podía engañar fácilmente a las autoridades. Allí la gente aceptaba tu palabra y creía en un sistema regido por el honor. Como si estuvieran en la misma onda que él, se regocijó Amun, bebiendo de la copa. ¿Por qué si no lo habrían soltado, creyendo que volvería cuando se celebrara el juicio?

Idiotas.

Asif se rió para sí. Si esos pobres diablos supieran cuál era su verdadera misión, se quedarían atónitos y horrorizados. Como era de esperar. Le gustaba sembrar el miedo en el corazón de la gente. El miedo era un arma de control, de poder. Cuanto más miedo infundes, más poder amasas.

Y él pertenecía a una organización muy poderosa. Lo habían enviado a aquel país para llenar los cofres vacíos de la Hermandad de las Sombras, el grupo terrorista al que había jurado fidelidad cuando era pequeño. La organización era su madre, su padre, su dios, y moriría de buena gana por ella.

Pero aún no.

Suspiró, frustrado. Debía estar en Austin antes de que acabara la semana. Allí lo aguardaba su contacto, el hombre que le presentaría a otras personas que pensaban como él, que creían en su causa. Pero todo iba demasiado despacio para su gusto. Idear la manera de que el dinero volviera a fluir a la organización ocupaba demasiado tiempo.

Y, en cuanto pusiera en marcha la máquina de hacer dinero, le asignarían una misión más importante. Matar al hijo del rey de Montebello de una vez por todas. Según la red de inteligencia, el príncipe Jasper había escapado de las garras de la muerte a pesar del accidente de avión.

Aunque no durante mucho tiempo.

Amun estaba aburrido, inquieto. Desde donde estaba, veía un reservado situado a su izquierda. El hombre que lo ocupaba se encontraba con una mujer que, claramente, no era su esposa. El hombre le estaba subiendo la mano por la pierna.

Amun cambió de postura sobre la banqueta. Necesitaba distraerse. Necesitaba una mujer.

La huida no le había dejado tiempo para disfrutar de los placeres más sencillos y obligados de la vida. Un hombre necesitaba sentirse como un hombre de vez en cuando y, aunque aquellas mujeres occidentales eran inferiores a las de su país y demasiado obstinadas para su gusto, con sus pechos generosos y caderas tentadoras, tenían sus usos.

Un pequeño movimiento en el espejo lo hizo mirar a su derecha, hacia la puerta del bar. Acababa de entrar una mujer castaña vestida de blanco. Los amplios pliegues del vestido corto y ceñido acariciaban su cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

Pareció sonreírle directamente a él, aunque se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo.

Una mujer de alquiler, pensó. Podía olerlas. Una prostituta de lujo, a juzgar por su aspecto. Era de ésas que sabían meterse en el bolsillo a toda una sala de posibles clientes, que sabía decir las cosas que un hombre quería oír. Hacer lo que un hombre quería que le hicieran. Sí, era una ramera, pero infinitamente superior a las que se veían en las esquinas, que ofrecían placer instantáneo en el tiempo en que se tardaba en bajar una cremallera.

Había un lugar y un tiempo para el placer instantáneo, pero no de una ramera vulgar llena de enfermedades. A Amun le gustaba la calidad, incluso con las prostitutas. Estaba dispuesto a pagar si sus necesidades eran complacidas, si la mujer estaba limpia y era atractiva, y no parecía usada y barata.

La palabra misma le revolvía el estómago. Ya estaba harto de esconderse en moteles baratos, de escapar de esa caza recompensas que había estado persiguiéndolo. Estaba harto de huir, harto del juego. Sabía que el próximo encuentro, si tenía lugar, sería mortal. Y pretendía ser él quien saliera ileso.

La banqueta que tenía al lado estaba vacía. La mujer de blanco se había acercado a él y se encontraba de pie, tras la banqueta.

—¿Está ocupado este sitio? —preguntó con una voz que parecía bañada en miel. Amun empezó a sentir los primeros indicios de la erección.

—Si te sientas, lo estará.

Ella lo tomó como una invitación. Sonriendo, se sentó junto a él y se ajustó la falda para que Amun pudiera ver sus piernas largas, su piel desnuda y sedosa. Cuando se volvió hacia él, se le abrió el escote del vestido. El pecho firme que se dejaba intuir a su mirada candente ascendía y descendía de forma seductora con cada respiración.

Amun estaba salivando.

—¿Te apetece una copa? —le preguntó a la mujer. Ésta bajó la mirada a la bebida que descansaba sobre el mostrador.

—Tomaré un sorbo de la tuya —murmuró en voz baja, ronca. Le quitó la copa de la mano. Despacio, deslizó la punta de la uña por el borde de la copa—. ¿Es aquí donde has puesto los labios?

Amun sintió que se le contraían la garganta y la entrepierna.

—Sí.

Mientras él observaba, la mujer acercó sus labios a aquel lugar y tomó un largo sorbo sin dejar de mirarlo. La bebida era fuerte y Amun esperaba ver que le lloraran los ojos. En cambio, se limitó a sonreír y volvió a dejar la copa sobre el mostrador.

—Suave —susurró. La palabra pareció acariciarle la piel. Su erección creció. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Quizá quieras irte de aquí un rato.

—Quizá —repitió la mujer con ojos brillantes—. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Se estaba haciendo la tímida. Era parte del juego.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Hincando el codo en la barra, la mujer apoyó la barbilla en la mano y le sonrió con los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices, de todas formas?

Amun le acarició el brazo desnudo con los dedos, imaginando sus manos en los pechos de la mujer.

—Podríamos volver a mi cuarto y yo te apreciaría como debes ser apreciada.

Ella exhaló un largo suspiro sensual, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, sentir sus caricias. La excitación de Amun creció.

—Me parece bien —se apeó de la banqueta y lo vio dejar dos billetes de veinte sobre la barra antes de incorporarse. Ella señaló el dinero con la cabeza—. Eres muy generoso con tu dinero. ¿Hay más como ésos?

La sonrisa de Amun creció; había estado en lo cierto. Era una mujer trabajadora. Pues la haría trabajar.

—Muchos —le puso una mano con posesión en el hombro y la guió hacia la salida—. En mi habitación.

La sonrisa de ella era seductora.

—Entonces, enséñamela.

—No será lo único que te enseñe.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, riendo, llenando su espacio con el perfume que se había puesto hacía sólo media hora.

—Cuento con ello.

Maldición, ella se encontraba allí. Decidido como estaba a encontrar a su presa, a Edward casi se le había pasado por alto. Como si un cuerpo así pudiera pasar desapercibido.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era aquel hombre y de lo que podía pasarle?

Era evidente que no, pensó Edward, contrariado. Aquella mujer era una inconsciente.

Edward salió del bar y los siguió a una distancia discreta.

Mientras salían del bar y se dirigían al ascensor, Bella planeaba cómo y cuándo dar el paso. La habitación de Coulter era, al mismo tiempo, el mejor lugar y el más arriesgado. El mejor porque no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, nadie que él pudiera usar como escudo para escapar. Y, como la habitación se encontraba en la sexta planta, sólo había una salida. Desde luego, no iba a saltar por la ventana.

Pero era el lugar más arriesgado porque no habría testigos, nadie a quien él pudiera temer si, de repente, la atacaba o intentaba reducirla.

La palabra crucial era «intentar». Por eso se había colocado la pistola en un lugar muy estratégico debajo de la ceñida falda blanca del vestido. Podría desenfundarla fácilmente cuando llegara el momento.

Bella miró de soslayo al hombre que estaba junto a ella mientras éste volvía a llamar al ascensor. Sabía de antemano cómo era, había llevado encima su fotografía para enseñarla, pero no había imaginado lo inquietante que era en persona. Aunque parecía una estupidez, se sentía como si estuviera en presencia de la maldad pura.

El ascensor se abrió. Sintió la mano de Coulter en la espalda, empujándola al interior. Eran los únicos ocupantes.

Bella tenía los nervios de punta. Como en otras ocasiones, había logrado localizar a Coulter por los movimientos de su tarjeta de crédito. Al ver que se había registrado en el Hotel Excelsior de Dallas, se había sentido como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. El Excelsior era un hotel de lujo. Bella dedujo que Coulter se sentía muy orgulloso de su fuga. Quizá creyera que les había dado esquinazo.

Volviéndose hacia ella, Coulter le acarició el cuello con la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te gusta hacerlo?

Bella estaba conteniéndose para no apartarse.

—Despacio. Toda la noche. Él le pasó las manos por los brazos desnudos, y su respiración se hizo audible, pesada.

—¿Y cuánto me costará esta noche de éxtasis? «Tranquila, sólo un poco más», se aconsejó. Para beneficio de Coulter, sonrió de forma seductora.

—Ya lo concretaremos en tu habitación —prometió.

—¿Y por qué esperar tanto para empezar? —la sujetó con brusquedad, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a deslizarle la mano por debajo de la falda.

Bella se apartó rápidamente. Cuando él protestó, furioso, ella le señaló la pequeña cámara colocada en la esquina.

—Cámaras de seguridad —le dijo—. No querrás que un mocoso con espinillas se ponga cachondo viéndonos, ¿no?

Coulter masculló algo completamente ininteligible y cerró los puños a los costados para mirar la cámara con enojo. Quería tomar a la mujer rápidamente, mientras todavía le palpitara la entrepierna.

—Norteamericanos —se burló Coulter—. Siempre están viéndolo todo. Una nación de voyeurs.

«Gracias por los pequeños milagros», pensó Bella. Un poco más y Coulter habría descubierto el arma.

Una vez en su habitación, tendría que actuar deprisa. No habría tiempo para deslices y tendría en su favor el elemento sorpresa. Aquel hombre estaba pensando tanto con su órgano que no la había reconocido. Bella se había tomado muchas molestias para no parecer la de siempre, pero un auténtico profesional habría advertido las similitudes entre la prostituta que llevaba a su cuarto y la mujer que había llamado a su puerta hacía no mucho.

Por suerte para ella. Lo único que necesitaba era que la suerte aguantara un poco más. Llevaba esposas en el bolso. Habría sido más seguro guardarse el arma también allí, pero había querido sentir la tranquilizadora presión del metal en la carne y había optado por colocársela en la cara interior del muslo.

Su presa la condujo a la puerta y la abrió con la impaciencia corriendo por sus venas.

—Quiero que te desnudes para mí —cerró la puerta cuando ella entró—. Despacio.

Bella se dio la vuelta y retrocedió tímidamente hasta ponerse fuera de su alcance.

—Todavía no hemos concretado los detalles. Coulter sacó la cartera, extrajo varios billetes grandes y los arrojó al suelo, entre ellos.

—Toma. Detalles. Ahora, haz tu parte.

«Ahora o nunca», pensó Bella. Aunque empezara a desnudarse para distraerlo, quitarse el vestido sólo serviría para dejarla con un sujetador y unas braguitas a juego y una pistola que no hacía juego con ninguna de las prendas.

Mientras él la taladraba con la mirada, Bella empezó a subirse la falda despacio, sabiendo que tendría que actuar deprisa. Sin desviar los ojos de su rostro, deslizó la mano por debajo de la falda y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la empuñadura. Se quedó inmóvil al oír que llamaban a la puerta. El sonido vibró en su pecho, fundiéndose con el martilleo de su corazón.

Distraído y furioso, Coulter gruñó:

—¿Sí?

—Servicio de habitaciones —entonó una voz con acento sureño.

—Váyase. Se ha equivocado de cliente —ladró Coulter—.Yo no he pedido nada.

—No, señor —insistió el hombre—. Obsequio de la casa. Champán y una cesta de fruta.

Coulter dio un paso hacia la mujer cuya obediencia acababa de comprar.

—Déjelo en el pasillo.

—No puedo, señor. Necesito que firme el recibo, si no, pensarán que me lo he llevado y perderé mi empleo. Tengo una familia que mantener y...

—¡Basta! —gritó Coulter. Maldiciendo, giró en redondo y abrió la puerta. Miró el carrito que estaba ante el botones. Estaba vacío. Al momento siguiente, el hombre le estaba arrojando el carrito encima. Sorprendido, Coulter se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Había estado tan ocupada no subestimando a Coulter que había acabado subestimando a su perseguidor: Masen. Tardó menos de una fracción de segundo en reaccionar. Desenfundó el arma y apuntó a Coulter, que seguía tendido en el suelo.

—No muevas ni un músculo —le ordenó—. James Coulter, quedas detenido por orden del sheriff de Shady Rock, Colorado.

Edward se estaba despojando de su chaqueta de botones. Llevaba una pistola en una mano y unas esposas en la parte de atrás del cinturón.

—Es mi prisionero, Swan —le informó a Bella mientras arrojaba la chaqueta. Ella le sonrió con serenidad, moviendo la cabeza.

—Ah, no. Yo lo tenía primero. Y la posesión, Masen, sigue siendo el noventa por ciento del peso de la ley.

En el suelo, Coulter miraba alternativamente a la prostituta y al botones.

—¿Quién diablos sois?

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Disfrutaba diciendo aquello:

—Tu peor pesadilla. Coulter —sin dejar de apuntarlo, preguntó—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Masen?

—Intento recuperar mi coche y a mi prisionero —le dijo Edward.

Bella podía permitirse el lujo de ser magnánima. Hasta cierto punto.

—El coche está abajo, en el aparcamiento del hotel. Déjame sacar mis cosas y podrás quedártelo —lanzó a Masen una rápida mirada. Sabía que su respuesta no iba a sentarle bien—. Pero el prisionero es mío.

—Puedo acusarte de robo de automóvil. ¿Te apetece cumplir condena en la cárcel, Swan? —no le dijo que no quería llamar demasiado la atención sobre Coulter, que si llamaba a la policía para que la detuviera, se podría complicar un poco la situación de Coulter y de su jurisdicción. Además, en el fondo, no le hacía gracia que la detuvieran. Admiraba su creatividad y su espíritu.

—Puedes acusarme —dijo Bella, sonriendo, sabiendo que Masen no era de los que seguían la ley al pie de la letra—. Pero no lo harás. Te guste o no, admiras el ingenio —despacio, sin dejar de apuntar a Coulter, abrió el bolso—. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

—Convencí al recepcionista de que me vendiera su coche —no había sido fácil. El hombre había insistido en que le pagara mucho más del verdadero valor del vehículo, pero Edward estaba desesperado.

—Será una broma.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? Ahora, dime tú cómo has conseguido arrancar mi coche sin las llaves.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Había sido mucho más sencillo que salir furtivamente de la habitación con todas sus cosas. Había estado conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo, convencida de que Masen se despertaría y la detendría antes de poder salir por la puerta.

—Hice un puente, pero encontré otro juego de llaves entre el respaldo y el asiento.

—Pensaba que lo había perdido —masculló Edward—. Hasta encargué otras. ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hacer puentes?

Bella pensó que no haría daño decírselo.

—Durante mi infancia nómada, viví con la familia de un mecánico. Me enseñó un par de trucos que podrían serme útiles. Cómo poner a punto un motor, cómo recargar la batería...

—Cómo arrancarlo si no podías robar las llaves —aquella historia parecía increíble. Edward tenía la sensación de que le mentía por principio.

—Más bien si las perdía —lo corrigió. Al advertir que había desviado la mirada de Coulter, se fijó en él y vio que se estaba acercando poco a poco a una silla. Amartilló el arma apuntando directamente a su corazón—. Ni se te ocurra. De rodillas, Coulter —le ordenó.

Enfundando el arma, Edward tomó sus esposas, pero Bella se adelantó rápidamente y le puso las suyas a Coulter con movimientos hábiles. Se aseguró de que estaban bien sujetas antes de retroceder.

—Estoy impresionado —le dijo Edward a Bella. Ésta no podía juzgar por su tono de voz si se estaba burlando, pero le daba igual.

—Limítate a apartarte de mi camino.

Edward se irguió sobre ella. Podía ser inteligente, pero si pensaba que iba a retirarse, también era muy ingenua.

—No puedo hacer eso, lo siento.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Y yo no tengo otra elección, lo siento. Es mi prisionero, no el tuyo, y va a volver a Shady Rock. Necesito esos diez mil dólares.

—¿Qué diez mil dólares?

—Los diez mil dólares de recompensa que Mike Newton está dispuesto a pagar por su entrega antes del juicio. Mike podría perder mucho dinero si no le devuelvo a este gusano a tiempo —miró a Coulter—. En pie —le ordenó—.Vamos —maldiciendo, Coulter se puso en pie—. Como si estuvieras haciendo esto por diversión —se burló, mirando a Edward.

—Lo estoy haciendo porque he hecho una promesa.

Bella no sabía si hablaba en serio o no, pero sus razones, en realidad, no le importaban. Sólo los diez mil.

—Y yo lo estoy haciendo porque esos diez mil dólares lo son todo para una persona que me importa mucho. Para ella, es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Le estaba tomando el pelo, pensó Edward, intentando conmoverlo. Pero su mirada era tan sincera que dudó. De todas formas, discutir sobre aquello era perder un tiempo precioso.

—Entonces, de acuerdo. Andando. Ella no hizo ademán de moverse.

—No vas a venir conmigo.

—Claro que sí.

Al momento siguiente, Bella lo estaba apuntando con su pistola.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Tuve que cambiarle el nombre ya que se me confundia con El señor de la tentación cuando lo subia, además me gusta más el nombre en ingles. Espero poder actualizar pronto**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

—No —dijo Bella con serenidad—. No vas a venir. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a perderlo otra vez. Coulter tiene una cita con el sheriff de Shady Rock y allí es a donde iremos. Sin ti.

Aunque había levantado las manos para aplacarla, Edward estaba convencido de que Bella no apretaría el gatillo. Sabía que no era una asesina a sangre fría.

La miró a los ojos.

—No tienes coche —señaló con calma.

Maldición, pensó Bella, aquel hombre no hacía más que aparecer y echarlo todo a perder. De no ser por él, haría dos días que tendría a Coulter bajo custodia.

—Tengo el tuyo.

Edward bajó los brazos despacio, aunque no avanzó... por si acaso estaba equivocado.

—Un automóvil robado —le recordó—.Y, seguramente sabrás que la policía no siente mucho afecto por los caza recompensas.

—Como si estuviera enamorada de los detectives —repuso con desdén.

Edward encogió un hombro con indiferencia.

—No necesito que la policía se enamore de mí. No he sido yo quien ha robado un coche.

Bella exhaló un suspiro. Seguramente, Masen no había tenido tiempo de presentar una denuncia en ninguna parte, pero el coche estaba a su nombre. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar por teléfono y denunciar el robo. Ella no tenía tiempo para viajar a Shady Rock dando un rodeo, tenía una fecha límite. Si Coulter no estaba en el juzgado antes de tres días, confiscarían la fianza y ella perdería los diez mil.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

—Puedo alquilar otro.

—Eso te llevará tiempo. Y llevas a un prisionero. Dudo que una agencia de coches de alquiler quiera hacer negocios contigo. ¿Para qué tomarte tantas molestias? Además —dijo mientras ella empezaba a responder—, voy a seguirte. Será mejor tenerme a tu lado, donde puedas vigilarme, que volviendo la cabeza a todas horas.

Edward miró con desprecio al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo. Si realmente se llamaba Coulter, él era el Ratoncito Pérez.

—Además, con éste, no vendría mal tener dos pares de ojos vigilándolo. Es capaz de degollarte si bajas la guardia un solo minuto.

Bella inspiró hondo. Masen tenía razón en más de un sentido, pero seguía sin hacerle gracia el acuerdo. Y ponía en duda su motivación.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mí? —quiso saber.

—Por ti, no —contestó Edward con sinceridad—, sino por otro ser humano. Detesto ver una vida desperdiciada —y tras mirar a Coulter a los ojos, supo que podía matar con la misma facilidad con la que podía respirar, y sin remordimiento alguno—.Además, quizá pueda convencer a tu sheriff para que suelte a Coulter... ya que tú no atiendes a razones.

—En cuanto Coulter esté entre rejas y yo consiga mis diez mil, no me importa si bailas con el sheriff... o con Coulter —añadió, y se mordió el labio, pensativa—. Está bien, Masen. Puedes venir. Pero te lo advierto: si intentas quitármelo, dispararé.

Edward bajó la vista al arma y la miró.

—No lo he dudado ni un segundo —pasó junto a Bella, se inclinó para sujetar a Coulter por el brazo y lo levantó. La pistola de su otra mano era una advertencia silenciosa para el hombre de que no intentara nada—. En pie, escoria —por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bella se acercaba al teléfono y descolgaba—. ¿A quién llamas?

Ella le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio al oír que contestaban.

—¿Recepción? Llamo de la 618. Su ocupante va a pagar la cuenta. Cárguela en su tarjeta de crédito —al colgar, vio la mirada inquisitiva de Edward—. No me gustan los cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué no decirles que no va a seguir aquí? Alguien podrá ocupar su habitación —después, sonrió—. ¿No son maravillosas las tarjetas de crédito?

Sabía que Masen había seguido a Coulter hasta allí igual que ella, por su uso inconsciente de la tarjeta. Haciendo un alto para subirse la falda, se enfundó la pistola, consciente de que Masen estaba observando todos sus movimientos con atención.

Bella debía reconocer que, en parte, estaba haciendo el numerito por él.

Bajó la pierna, se ajustó la falda y la dejó caer con una sonrisa de regocijo.

—Cuidado, Masen, o se te caerán los ojos de la cara.

Edward no entendía cómo podía moverse con tanta fluidez con una pistola entre las piernas.

—¿No te irrita ahí?

La pregunta casi la hizo reír.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso —para sorpresa de Edward, sacó una llave y abrió una de las esposas de la muñeca de Coulter.

—¿Qué haces?

Se la cerró en su propia muñeca.

—Asegurarme de que Coulter no se va a ninguna parte sin mí —miró a Edward con inocencia—. ¿Preparado? Andando.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, lo adelantó y salió por la puerta empujando a Coulter.

Componían un trío dispar cuando atravesaron el vestíbulo, la mujer de blanco esposada al hombre delgado del traje gris, y el hombre alto y moreno de rostro solemne flanqueándolo por el otro lado. Acapararon muchas miradas mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal. Prescindieron de la puerta giratoria y salieron en fila india por la normal. El hombre del traje gris estaba en medio.

Una vez en la entrada, Bella sacó un ticket del bolso y se lo pasó a Edward.

—¿Qué es?

—Tu coche, o lo será en cuanto lo traiga el aparcacoches —cambió de postura, deseando no llevar puesto aquel vestido ceñido. El día prometía ser abrasador y el viaje no sería un paseo por el parque. Masen tenía pinta de ser de los que bajaban las ventanillas en lugar de usar el aire acondicionado—. Dáselo a ese amable joven y nos pondremos en camino —vestido con librea verde, incluido el sombrero, el aparcacoches parecía haber terminado el instituto hacía nada.

Deteniéndose delante de ellos, el joven clavó la mirada en el brazalete de acero que unía a Bella y a Amun. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Son esposas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Un truco de magia que nos ha salido mal —respondió Bella en tono práctico—. No te preocupes —miró a Edward—. Dale el ticket, Masen.

—¡Me llevan prisionero contra mi voluntad! —gritó Coulter de improviso, dando un paso hacia delante. Aunque estaba esposado a Bella, fue Edward quien lo obligó a retroceder con la palma de la mano. Sorprendido, el aparcacoches miró a Bella, al hombre al que estaba esposada y al otro hombre, sin saber qué pensar.

—Ayúdame y te recompensaré —prometió Coulter con voz apremiante. Bella le dobló el brazo a la espalda mientras sonreía al aparcacoches con dulzura.

—No te dejes engañar —le advirtió—. James siempre gasta estas bromas. Somos actores profesionales. Representamos obras infantiles por todo el estado. James acaba de recitar una frase de Las mil y una noches. Es bueno, ¿no crees?

—Sí, señora... —sin saber qué creer, el joven tomó el ticket de la mano de Edward y corrió a acercar el coche que se correspondía con el número. Estaba demasiado nervioso para volver la cabeza.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Las mil y una noches?

—Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

Le había venido a la cabeza nada más ver la tez acetrinada de Coulter. Parecía originario de un país de Extremo Oriente.

Bella no podía saber lo acertada que estaba, pensó Edward. Desde que había visto a «Coulter» y lo había oído hablar, Edward no tenía la menor duda de que era natural de Tamir, el pequeño país isleño próximo a Montebello. Había fuerzas oscuras en Tamir, fuerzas que formaban grupos terroristas que discrepaban con la casa real que gobernaba el país. Y con casi todo el mundo.

Habiendo guardado silencio hasta aquel exabrupto, Coulter volvió a maldecir.

—Pagaréis por esto —gruñó—. Los dos —miró a Edward con desdén, y sus ojos se convirtieron en minúsculas rendijas oscuras—. Sobre todo, tú.

—No —lo corrigió Bella—. Pagarás tú... o al menos, el fiador judicial pagará —miró alternativamente a Edward y al prisionero, con la inquietante sensación de que le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas o de que se le había pasado algo por alto. ¿Correría peligro yéndose con aquellos dos? ¿Había bajado la guardia con la persona equivocada?—. ¿Os conocéis? —Coulter volvió a sumirse en un silencio ceñudo. Bella miró al detective privado—. ¿Y bien?

Edward nunca había visto a Coulter, pero eso no significaba que Coulter no lo conociera a él. Seguramente, lo conocía media Europa, gracias a las revistas del corazón. Había sido una gran noticia que hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra para luego reaparecer en Estados Unidos.

—De oídas.

En realidad, no la estaba contestando, pensó Bella.

—¿Y qué se supone que ha hecho? Aunque no conociera a «Coulter», conocía a los de su calaña.

—Ha hecho saltar por los aires un par de cosas —dijo en tono práctico. Bella miró a Coulter justo cuando el aparcacoches les llevaba el vehículo de Edward.

—¿Eres un terrorista, Coulter? —Bella vio un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero su silencio malhumorado fue la única respuesta.

El aparcacoches salió del deportivo negro mirándolo con envidia. Le pasó las llaves a Edward.

—Es todo suyo —sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Edward le plantó un billete de veinte dólares en la mano. Entonces, Edward advirtió que Bella se acercaba a la puerta del conductor.

—¿Adonde crees que vas?

—Conduciré yo.

—Esposada a él, no. Además, es mi coche, ¿recuerdas? —vio cómo se debatía entre quitarse las esposas para poder controlar el vehículo y el deseo de no perder el control del prisionero. Ganó este último.

—Montaré detrás —masculló Bella.

—Buena idea —asintió Edward. Hizo subir a Coulter primero y, después, entró ella. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, pensó.

No debería haber tomado ese refresco de cola extra grande, pensó Bella.

La sed había sido abrumadora y en el último McAuto por el que habían pasado, hacía un par de horas, en vez de comer, había bebido, y mucho.

Lo estaba lamentando. Necesitaba ir al baño, y enseguida, pero no pensaba entrar en un servicio con Coulter. Tampoco quería dejarlo fuera, con Masen, y arriesgarse a que la dejaran tirada en una gasolinera destartalada de la Autovía 25, a mitad de camino entre Colorado y el infierno.

Llevaban unos doscientos kilómetros conduciendo en silencio, con canciones de rock de los ochenta en la radio llenando el vacío del coche. El paisaje desolado era estremecedor.

Edward miró por el espejo retrovisor, no al tramo de carretera por el que acababa de pasar, sino a la mujer del asiento de atrás. Ajena a su escrutinio, parecía estar en un apuro. Sonrió para sí. Seguramente, se debía al enorme vaso de refresco que había consumido.

Empezaba a conocer su manera de pensar. Temía que él se largara con el prisionero si se quitaba la esposa y entraba en el servicio. Como ella, sin duda, haría... a no ser que le diera su palabra sinceramente. El que hubiera llamado a recepción antes de salir del hotel con el prisionero demostraba que tenía sus propias reglas de honor.

Edward lanzó una mirada al indicador de gasolina. Quedaba menos de un cuarto del depósito. No les vendría mal rellenarlo en la próxima gasolinera. Echó un vistazo al monitor GPS del salpicadero y pulsó la tecla para localizar la gasolinera más próxima. La respuesta apareció casi de inmediato. Dios, le encantaba la tecnología.

—Hay una gasolinera a ocho kilómetros —la miró a la cara para ver su reacción—. ¿Qué tal si echamos gasolina y estiramos las piernas? Me estoy entumeciendo un poco haciendo de chofer.

«Una gasolinera. Es decir, un servicio», pensó Bella. Apretó las rodillas bajo el vestido blanco, sintiendo la presión de la pistola. Se movió con incomodidad.

—Por mí, bien.

A los pocos momentos, ya estaban allí.

Edward acercó el coche al surtidor y salió primero. En lugar de empezar a llenar el depósito, abrió la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella.

La sujetó por el brazo y tiró de ella. Bella se vio obligada a tirar de Coulter, pero Edward la detuvo antes de que permitiera salir al hombre.

—¿Por qué no te desatas de Coulter y usas el servicio? —sugirió Edward, bajando la voz—. ¿Y qué tal si te pones algo más práctico que ese vestido?

Aunque, desde donde estaba, no le importaría verla vestida así durante todo el viaje a Shady Rock. La transpiración hacía que la tela se adhiriese a sus senos, haciéndole recordar por qué Dios se había puesto a trabajar con tanta diligencia con la costilla de Adán.

Bella lo miró con sagacidad.

—¿Mientras tú te largas con Coulter?

No —para sorpresa de ella, Edward le pasó las llaves que acababa de quitar del contacto—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Las llaves del coche. Es evidente que no te fías de mí y que mi palabra no cuenta, así que te doy las llaves del coche.

Bella cerró la mano, mirándolo. Coulter seguía sentado en el interior del vehículo, con su muñeca unida a la de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás a punto de reventar y detesto ver a alguien sufriendo tanto, aunque seas tú —en realidad, ya no sentía tanta hostilidad hacia ella como al principio. Lo había impresionado con su habilidad para localizar a Coulter y con su ingenuidad. No podía sentir desagrado por ella—. Por una vez en tu vida, confía en alguien, mujer, y entra ahí antes de que hagas el ridículo —señaló la puerta lateral en la que podía leerse «Servicios».

Las réplicas ascendieron por su garganta, pero no las pronunció. Masen tenía razón. Iba a explotar y no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él.

Bella apretó los labios.

—¿Me das tu palabra?

—¿La creerás?

Bella inspiró hondo.

—Sí.

—Entonces, la tienes —una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Edward al mirar las llaves que ella tenía en la mano—.Y las llaves de mi coche.

—Siempre es agradable tener una garantía.

Edward señaló el pequeño establecimiento.

—Pediré la llave del servicio mientras te quitas la esposa. Engancha a Coulter a la abrazadera del techo —se la señaló—. No podrá hacer un puente desde el asiento de atrás.

La alusión no le pasó desapercibida. Rápidamente, Bella buscó las llaves en el bolso y se soltó del prisionero.

—No soy un animal —le gritó Coulter, tirando con fuerza de la abrazadera. Ésta no cedió, y el hombre maldijo sonoramente—. Cuando me escape, pagarás por esto, zorra.

—No vas a escapar —le informó—, así que no malgastes saliva.

Sin perder de vista el interior del coche, se dirigió al maletero. Conteniendo su urgencia, lo abrió y sacó la pequeña maleta que había guardado allí con su cambio de ropa.

Edward salía de la tienda cuando ella cerró el maletero. Le tendió la llave del servicio.

—Sólo necesito cinco minutos —le dijo a Edward al pasar junto a él—. Incluso menos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Los dedos de Bella volaban por los botones de la prenda. La última vez que se había vestido tan deprisa, la casa en la que vivía se había incendiado en mitad de la noche. La ropa que se había puesto atropelladamente sobre el camisón era la primera que no había heredado de otra persona, sino comprado con dinero que había ganado ella misma. No pensaba permitir que el fuego la consumiera.

Parecía absurdo, pero en su momento, la ropa había representado su primer paso hacia la independencia, una placa que llevaba con orgullo, y se había aferrado a ella.

En aquella ocasión, no era el orgullo lo que la espoleaba, sino el temor.

Tomó el vestido blanco y los zapatos de tacón, sin molestarse en revisar algo tan poco esencial como el maquillaje y el peinado, y salió del servicio con el mismo ímpetu con el que había entrado. Con paso rápido, regresó al surtidor, medio convencida de que, aunque se había dado prisa y todavía tenía las llaves del coche en la mano, Edward se había largado con el prisionero y sin ella.

Tardó un segundo en procesar la escena. Edward estaba apoyado en el capó del coche, esperándola.

—No te has ido.

Le sentaban bien las prisas, pensó Edward casi contra su voluntad.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Te he dado mi palabra —respondió—.Al contrario que otras personas, yo la guardo —la miró con intensidad—. Para mí significa algo.

—Sería la primera vez —enarcó la ceja—. Casi ninguna de las personas que conozco mantiene su palabra.

Aquello explicaría muchas cosas, pensó Edward, enderezándose.

—Pues deberías cambiar tu círculo de conocidos.

—Quizá —Bella abrió el maletero, arrojó el vestido blanco y los zapatos y lo cerró—. Muy bien, en marcha.

—Todavía no —ella lo miró sin comprender—. Ahora me toca a mí —le informó con fluidez—. Mejor dicho, a nosotros —se asomó al asiento de atrás—. ¿Qué te parece, Coulter? ¿Te apetece tener un momento de complicidad conmigo y acompañarme al servicio?

Si las miradas mataran, pensó Edward, la del prisionero le estaría clavando el último clavo en su sepultura.

—Vete al infierno —le espetó Coulter.

—Puede que vaya —reconoció Edward—. Pero hoy, no. Y, a no ser que seas medio camello, tendrás que usar el servicio tanto como cualquiera de nosotros —Edward le tendió la mano a Bella—. Necesito la llave de las esposas. El coche no cabrá allí.

Bella vaciló un momento, recelando. Los viejos hábitos no morían fácilmente.

Finalmente sacó la llave del bolso y se la pasó a Edward. A fin de cuentas, todavía tenía las llaves del coche, y había cincuenta kilómetros de nada a su alrededor. ¿Adonde podría ir?

—Vamos, Coulter. No voy a disfrutar de esto más que tú.

Cuando salieron del servicio, minutos más tarde, Edward encontró a Bella apoyada en el edificio, a menos de un metro de la puerta del servicio. Ella no intentó disimular el motivo de su presencia.

—¿Sigues sin fiarte de mí?

—Sí, me fío de ti —contestó Bella con inocencia—. Es que me sentía sola.

Edward rió y movió la cabeza.

—Claro.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia Coulter. Con cada kilómetro que pasaba, estaba más arisco. Lo creía capaz de matarlos allí mismo a los dos.

—¿Se ha lavado las manos y se ha portado bien?

—Ha sido un perfecto caballero... tras un pequeño debate —Edward echó a andar hacia el coche, tirando de Coulter, y se detuvo a corta distancia de la puerta del conductor. Miró a Bella—.Te propongo una cosa. Estoy molido. ¿Qué tal si me quedo atrás con nuestro amigo y conduces tú? Y no me mires con recelo, no intento gastarte ninguna jugarreta. Sólo estoy cansado de conducir.

—Yo no he dicho nada —se defendió, levantando las manos a modo de protesta. Pero Edward estaba en lo cierto. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó detrás del volante—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes leerle el pensamiento a la gente?

—A la gente, no —matizó Masen—. Sólo a las mujeres —abrió la puerta de atrás e hizo entrar a Coulter para después acomodarse él en el asiento.

A Bella no le extrañaba. ¿Qué clase de mujer atraía a Masen?, se preguntó. ¿Le gustaba el cuero o el encaje? ¿Forcejear o hacer de conquistador? Costaba trabajo decirlo, emitía demasiadas señales y muy poca información.

—¿Y «lees» mucho en tu tiempo libre? —le preguntó.

—Lo suficiente —contestó Edward.

Bella oyó la sonrisa en su voz. Los hombres como él debían de tener una mujer en cada puerto. Claro que a ella no le importaba. Ni un comino.

Girando la llave en el contacto, pisó el acelerador y salió disparada de la gasolinera.

El pueblo con comisaría de policía más próximo se encontraba a ciento sesenta kilómetros de distancia. La Cuchara de Oro.

—Parece el nombre de un restaurante más que de un pueblo —comentó Edward cuando Bella le dijo el nombre. Miró al prisionero—. Quizá podamos dejarlo en el congelador esta noche.

Era una broma, pero dar alojamiento al prisionero sería un problema, por eso ella había localizado aquel pueblo. Era el único que tenía cárcel.

—Imagino que tu gente lo quiere vivo tanto como la mía. Si queremos dormir esta noche, habrá que meterlo en una celda —le explicó mientras detenía el vehículo delante del departamento del sheriff.

El sheriff Quil Ateara se quitó el sombrero y se rascó la calva. Era un hombre afable con el cuerpo de una pera madura, y la petición que le hacía aquella joven lo dejaba perplejo.

Miró a los hombres esposados.

—¿Quién de los dos es el prisionero? Bella rió.

—El más bajito. Entonces, ¿me lo guardará en la celda hasta mañana?

Quil parecía lamentar no poder ofrecerle total cooperación. Por fin, un hombre honrado, pensó Bella. Sentía deseos de declararse a él pero, seguramente, ya estaba casado. Los mejores solían estarlo.

—No sé. Tendré que mirarlo en el libro de normas, señora. Soy nuevo en esto —confesó el hombre—. Gané las elecciones sin rival —añadió en un susurro—. El último sheriff ya no quería el puesto, así que ahora es mío.

Bella conocía todos los aspectos de su trabajo, cuándo podía confiar en la ley y cuándo debía valerse sola. Aquél era un pequeño aspecto en que se requería la colaboración de la policía. Por eso se había asegurado de llevar consigo todos los papeles de Coulter antes de partir.

—Créame —dijo Bella—. Podemos dejar al prisionero aquí esta noche. Tengo todos los documentos adecuados, firmados ante notario.

Ante la mirada de Edward, sacó varios documentos oficiales de su gigantesco bolso, afirmando que actuaba en nombre de Michael Newton, un fiador judicial de Colorado, así como en representación del departamento del sheriff de Shady Rock. Le enseñó a Ateara el póster original de «Se busca» con la cara de James Coulter.

—Éste es el cargo —dijo, señalando el papel en el que constaba. Dejó que el sheriff leyera la hoja antes de continuar—. No querrá tener a este hombre suelto por su pueblo, ¿verdad?

Ateara le devolvió los documentos.

—No, señora, no —corroboró, y miró a Edward—. ¿Cómo encaja usted en todo esto?

—Podría decir que soy su guardaespaldas —pasó por alto la mirada de incredulidad que Bella le lanzó—.Cuido de su seguridad.

El sheriff lanzó una mirada a Bella y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Quería a su esposa con locura, pero no hacía daño mirar. Ni tampoco soñar un poco.

—Un trabajo tan bueno como el que más —murmuró.

Bella se dirigió a la única celda. Rodeó las barras con las manos y tiró con fuerza.

—Parece que aguantan —giró en redondo e intentó apelar al sentido del honor del hombre—. Sheriff, le prometo que nos iremos mañana por la mañana. Sólo necesitamos un lugar en que dejar al prisionero mientras dormimos un poco —los dos estaban cansados y no podían fingir lo contrario. Pese a lo resuelta que estaba a llevar a Coulter a Shady Rock, conocía sus propias limitaciones—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el motel más próximo?

—No tenemos. Había uno —añadió rápidamente, para que no pensaran que estaban en un pueblucho cualquiera—. Pero se quemó. El Ayuntamiento intenta reunir fondos para construir otro.

No eran buenas noticias para aquella noche.

—Entonces, ¿dónde se alojan los que están de paso? —quiso saber Bella.

—No se alojan. Simplemente, pasan. Así, el pueblo está tranquilo —afirmó. Los miró un momento y emitió un juicio de valor—. Les diré una cosa. Parecen personas honradas. Tengo una habitación encima del garaje. No es gran cosa, pero tiene una cama, y pueden usarla. El sobrino de Claire estuvo viviendo con nosotros una temporada. Ahora ya se ha ido, así que le pediré a Claire que ponga sábanas limpias. Claire es mi esposa —añadió en el último momento.

—Eso había pensado —sonrió Bella.

Miró a Edward, recordando la última vez que habían compartido una cama. Había estado a punto de cometer un error, y nada le garantizaba que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado agotada para pensar en dormir en el coche o para seguir viajando y buscar un motel de carretera. La habitación de encima del garaje, con su única cama, tendría que valer.

—Es usted muy generoso, sheriff. Pero, ¿no cree que debería consultarlo con su mujer antes de hacer ese ofrecimiento? —sugirió Edward con educación—. Puede que a la señora Ateara no le agrade que lleve a unos desconocidos a pasar la noche en su casa.

La barriga de Ateara tembló bajo la pistolera al reír.

—No conocen a mi Claire. Habla con las flores sólo para no perder la costumbre —dijo Quil con afecto—. Le encantaría hablar con gente de verdad —echó mano al teléfono de su mesa—. Pero la llamaré para que ponga dos platos más en la mesa. Le encanta la compañía, desde luego.

—Si no es molestia... —añadió Bella. Sorprendida por la sensibilidad de que había hecho gala Edward, lo miró. No conocía a ningún otro hombre a quien se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar a un marido el parecer de su mujer cuando estaba en juego su comodidad. Masen era un hombre único en su especie.

Ateara colgó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Arreglado. Está encantada.

—Mmm... ¿Y qué hacemos con mi... con nuestro prisionero? —dijo Bella.

—Puesto que tiene todos los papeles en regla, lo retendremos aquí durante la noche, como quería.

—No —Bella movió la cabeza—. Me refería a si hay algún lugar en el que podamos comprarle algo de cena.

—No se preocupe —rechazó la idea con un ademán—. Claire también le preparará algo. Es una cocinera estupenda —miró a Coulter—.Ya verá qué delicia.

Como respuesta, Coulter maldijo con ferocidad. Sorprendido, Ateara miró a Edward.

—Vaya, qué tipo más desagradable.

—Cierto —corroboró Bella. Pensó en la manera en que la había mirado en el bar del hotel, y en cómo la había dejado sin aire en el ascensor. No había duda de que le gustaban las mujeres débiles, sumisas y dóciles. La idea la hizo estremecerse.

Abrió las esposas con su llave y vio cómo el sheriff abría la puerta de la celda y metía dentro al prisionero.

—Jared —el sheriff se dirigió al único hombre que estaba sentado con los pies apoyados en la mesa del despacho de atrás. El ayudante bajó los pies al momento y se levantó—. Esta noche tenemos un prisionero, así que no te relajes ni vayas a pasar unos minutos con esa Kim tuya. Puedes ponerle ojitos en tu tiempo libre, no en el mío. Volveré después con algo de cena para él.

Al ayudante se le hizo la boca agua al preguntar:

—¿Va a cocinar Claire?

Ateara sonrió de oreja a oreja. Siempre le gustaba oír que su esposa era valorada. La mujer se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la cocina.

—Sí —y, después, sonrió a su subordinado—. Le pediré que prepare algo más para ti, Jared —prometió.

Fue una velada sorprendentemente dulce.

Los Ateara, descubrió Bella, llevaban juntos casi cuarenta años y parecían estar perfectamente satisfechos de pasar cuarenta más en mutua compañía. Su única pena, les dijo Claire, era que no habían tenido hijos.

Bella se sorprendió deseando haber conocido a personas como los Ateara cuando había estado en el sistema de acogida. Vivir con personas que se querían sinceramente le habría ofrecido una imagen completamente distinta del mundo. Habría habido hondura en lugar de superficialidad, afecto en lugar de miedo.

En el transcurso de la comida, los vio intercambiar miradas secretas, vio al sheriff dar una palmadita afectuosa a su esposa varias veces y a Claire responderle de la misma manera.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, tenían su propio lenguaje.

Sirviéndoles café tras la mejor comida que Bella recordaba haber tomado en años, la señora Ateara acomodó a sus invitados en el gastado sofá del salón. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Parecía la imagen que de niña había tenido de la mujer de Santa Claus.

Antes de que la hubieran despojado de sus fantasías y de su inocencia.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? —quiso saber Claire.

—Claire, no se les hacen esas preguntas a unos invitados —la regañó el sheriff.

La mujer tenía los ojos casi violetas de inocencia cuando miró alternativamente a su marido y a la pareja a la que estaba agasajando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a saberlo, Quil? Edward empezó a contestar, pero Bella intervino rápidamente.

—Cinco años.

—¿Tanto tiempo lleváis casados? —preguntó Claire. Para total sorpresa de Edward, Bella asintió—. Pero, ¿dónde está tu alianza, querida?

«A ver qué dice», pensó Edward, expectante.

Bella se mordió el labio, como si no supiera si confiarle a aquella mujer esa parte de su vida.

—Éramos demasiado pobres para comprar un anillo —dijo Bella por fin—. Cuando nos casó el juez de paz, tuvo que usar una vitola de uno de sus puros —sonrió a Edward con afecto—. La llevé puesta hasta que se rompió. Ahora, ya nada parece lo bastante bueno para sustituirla.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Claire. Cubrió la mano del sheriff con la suya.

—¿No es lo más dulce que has oído nunca, Quil? Su marido asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

Edward cerró la puerta al entrar en el pequeño dormitorio al que los habían conducido los Ateara. Era un poco mejor que la última habitación de motel que habían compartido. Aunque más pequeña, estaba limpia, reluciente e impregnada del mismo tipo de amor que presidía el hogar de los Ateara.

Su madre habría florecido con un hombre como el sheriff, pensó Edward. Le habría ido mucho mejor si se hubiera enamorado de alguien tan sencillo como Quil Ateara, y no de un príncipe apuesto que nunca había comprendido el regalo que había recibido.

Dándose la vuelta, Edward miró a Bella. Aquella mujer era una fuente continua de confusión para él.

—¿Por qué les has dicho que estábamos casados?

—Es una mujer dulce y convencional, y no quería escandalizarla. El sheriff había dicho que sólo había una cama —le recordó—.Da igual en qué siglo estemos, esa mujer tiene una visión de la vida muy tradicional.

Quizá tuviera razón pero, ¿de dónde se había sacado los detalles?

—¿Y la vitola del puro? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

Bella rió con suavidad.

—Lo vi una vez en una película de la tele. En su día me pareció terriblemente romántico. Cuando la pareja se hizo rica, él le compró una alianza que parecía una vitola, con diamantes y rubíes que formaban los rasgos del jefe indio —recordaba haber rezado con todas sus fuerzas para encontrar a un hombre como aquél algún día.

—No pareces una mujer muy sentimental.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Bella lo encontró justo detrás. No había mucho espacio en aquel cuarto; resultaba difícil no chocar entre sí.

Retrocedió, se echó la melena hacia atrás y se encerró en sí misma. Debía dejar de revelarle pequeños detalles de su vida. La comprometían.

—Y no lo soy —Bella señaló la cama—. ¿Igual que la última vez?

Él había dormido en el lado derecho; ella, en el izquierdo.

—Me parece bien.

El problema era, pensó Bella al tumbarse, que a ella no le parecía bien. La cama era más pequeña que la que habían compartido en la habitación del motel, las paredes estaban más próximas, y en cuanto a él... En fin, Masen estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

No se quedaría dormida en un futuro inmediato, profetizó Bella, estrujando la almohada.

Estaba equivocada. Se quedó dormida a los diez minutos.

Fue Edward quien no pudo dormir.

* * *

_**Muy dulce la historia del anillo, no?**_

_**El próximo cap lo subo el miercoles**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

—No, Tyler, no. Por favor, no lo hagas. ¡No!

Edward acababa de pasar las últimas horas viendo dormir a la mujer que estaba tendida junto a él, sintiendo algo que no quería calificar y excitándose con su proximidad. Justo cuando le parecía imposible quedarse dormido, empezó a conciliar el sueño.

Las palabras, la súplica desgarradora, penetraron su cerebro, quebrando la niebla de somnolencia que empezaba a descender sobre él.

Se despertó con sobresalto y advirtió al instante que Bella estaba forcejeando, como si intentara desesperadamente esquivar algo. O a alguien.

Pero también estaba profundamente dormida.

Vacilando, Edward pensó en dejar que la pesadilla siguiera su curso. Sabía que si la despertaba, Bella lo criticaría por haberla tocado, y lo acusaría de intentar aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía.

La observó un momento, como llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche.

La pesadilla no remitía. A Edward le costaba hacer caso omiso de lo que estaba ocurriendo y era imposible retomar el sueño cuando Bella resoplaba. Parecía que estuviera corriendo. O sufriendo.

—No —la oyó suplicar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. Déjame en paz. Déjame en paz —su voz contenía un sollozo apenas reprimido.

Con pesadilla o sin ella, Edward no podía permitir que siguiera agonizando de aquella manera. Poniéndole la mano en el hombro, intentó zarandearla con suavidad.

Cuando ella se apartó, volvió a intentarlo con un poco más de fuerza.

—Swan, despierta. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Ella lanzó un gemido de terror, desgarrador. Edward la zarandeó con más energía.

—¿Me oyes? No es real. ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos de par en par, desorientada, aterrada.

Hasta aquel momento, Edward habría apostado cualquier cosa a que la caza recompensas que estaba a su lado no era capaz de tener miedo como cualquier mujer mortal. Pero podía tenerlo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Como miembro de la realeza e hijo de su madre, Edward siempre había sido, ante todo, un protector. Ver lágrimas en las mejillas de Bella sacaba las cualidades que le habían inculcado desde la niñez. La atrajo a sus brazos y la estrechó antes de que ella se despertara por completo.

De pronto, Bella comprendió que la estaban abrazando. Empezó a forcejear, a retorcerse y a empujarlo, maldiciéndolo.

—Déjame en paz, Tyler, o te juro que...

El instinto lo instaba a soltar la serpiente antes de que lo mordiera. Pero aquello no era una serpiente, sino una mujer que sufría, y Edward la abrazó con fuerza, hablándole como si estuviera intentando calmar a un perro abandonado que había sido maltratado.

Swan no había tenido una pesadilla, comprendió, sino una regresión. Había recordado un momento en el que alguien o algo la había aterrado.

—Tranquila —la meció despacio, como a una niña—.Yo no soy Tyler. Tranquila, Swan, ya ha pasado. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo —repitió—. Estás a salvo.

El sonido de su voz, sus palabras, calaron en la conciencia de Bella. Por un momento, se apoyó en él, aliviada. Un sueño, había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla que recreaba la que había vivido.

La pesadilla de la que nunca se libraría, por mucho que intentara desterrarla. La encontraba por las noches, cuando bajaba la guardia, y desgarraba la paz que pudiera haber hallado durante el día.

Inspirando hondo, Bella se obligó a calmarse, a ralentizar su respiración.

Entonces, comprendió que Masen la estaba abrazando. Se apartó, le puso las manos en el pecho para mantenerlo a distancia y lo miró con gesto acusador.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

Bueno, otra vez era la misma, pensó Edward.

—Intentaba despertarte.

Bella no se lo tragaba. Como todos los hombres, intentaba aprovecharse de ella. No debería haber confiado en él.

—Claro. ¿Abrazándome? —le espetó.

—Sólo así podía impedir que me pegaras.

La respuesta desarmó la acusación de Bella.

—¿He intentado pegarte?

—Golpearme, morderme y arañarme —le explicó—. Eres un demonio, Swan —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quién es Tyler?

—Nadie —le espetó.

—Tiene que ser alguien. Estabas suplicándole que te dejara en paz.

Ella entornó los ojos. No era asunto suyo.

—He dicho que no era nadie. Si te he pegado, lo siento —dijo con brusquedad, y se encogió de hombros—. No ha sido más que una pesadilla.

Era más que eso y los dos lo sabían, pensó Edward. Sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, dijo:

—Estabas llorando.

Ella levantó la barbilla, retándolo a que replicara.

—Seguramente, porque me abrazabas con demasiada fuerza.

—Seguramente —Edward hizo una pausa antes de un último intento—. Si quieres hablar...

—No quiero.

—Está bien —Edward no necesitaba soportar aquellos malos modos. Volvió a tumbarse, y se puso de costado, dándole la espalda—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —masculló Bella.

No podría dormir, pensó frustrada. Cerrar los ojos sólo serviría para revivir las imágenes. Unas imágenes que la habían hecho temblar por la noche en más de una ocasión.

Salvo que aquella vez no estaba sola, sino con un hombre que había intentado, fuera cual fuera la razón, espantar esas imágenes.

Apretó los labios, pensando, debatiéndose. Había leído que la confesión era buena para el alma y, aunque no tenía nada que confesar, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, quizá revelar un secreto que seguía atormentándola pudiera restarle poder.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Cuando entregara a Coulter en Shady Rock, no volvería a ver a aquel hombre. Inspiró hondo.

—Tyler era mi hermano de acogida. Tyler Crowley. Era el niño dorado norteamericano, hijo único de la familia con la que me alojaba.

La familia de la que había huido, recordó Edward. Se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

—Ese Tyler, ¿fue el motivo de que te fugaras?

—Sí —hasta le costaba reconocerlo. Porque si admitía que se había fugado por Tyler, debía reconocer lo que le había hecho.

—¿Te hizo sufrir?

¿Que si la había hecho sufrir? Parecía una burla. «De mil maneras inimaginables», pensó.

—A él no se lo parecía. Pensaba que me estaba haciendo un favor —torció los labios con amargura, y las lágrimas fluyeron por propia voluntad. Al principio, ni siquiera reparó en ellas—. Me estaba iniciando en las artes del placer, decía él. Intenté resistirme, pero él era demasiado fuerte, y estaba demasiado convencido de que me iba a encantar.

Se le quebró la voz y tardó un momento en continuar.

—Intenté decírselo a su madre, pero no me creyó. Nadie creía que fuera capaz de algo así. Todo el mundo lo quería —la angustia contenida dio paso al enojo. Se secó las lágrimas que se negaban a remitir, frustrada por su aparición, dolida por los recuerdos que surgían en su mente—. Estaba loca por él cuando me asignaron su hogar. Era tan apuesto, tan divertido, tan amable... Me sentí tan halagada cuando empezó a prestarme atención... —apretó los labios, forcejeando con la culpa—. Quizá no me di cuenta...

—¿De que hiciste algo para alentarlo? —adivinó Edward.

Bella se quedó helada; después, el enojo llameó en sus ojos.

—Yo no hice nada.

Edward le secó una lágrima de la mejilla con el pulgar.

—No —corroboró suavemente, con convicción—. No hiciste nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué se le había venido el mundo encima? Los Crowley eran una familia rica, podrían haber esperado, haber dejado que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y haber permitido que el bebé naciera dentro de la familia, pensó Bella.

Salvo que no llegaron a enterarse.

—Me quedé embarazada —miró a Edward con desafío, retándolo a que la criticara. Al ver que no decía nada, prosiguió—. Fue entonces cuando huí. Sabía que los Crowley me echarían la culpa. Estaban locos por su hijo. Habrían dicho que había sido culpa mía por seducirlo. Temía que me obligaran a abortar. Y temía que él volviera a intentar algo —se le quebró la voz al sentir el aluvión de recuerdos—.Así que me fugué.

—¿Qué fue del bebé?

—Lo perdí. Enfermé y lo perdí —se llevó las manos a los labios, tratando de contener los sollozos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso, en el bebé que no había tenido la oportunidad de abrazar, en el bebé al que había amado desde que había tenido conocimiento de su existencia... a pesar de su origen.

Tenía tanto amor en el corazón y nadie a quien darlo...

En aquella ocasión, cuando Masen la estrechó entre sus brazos, no forcejeó, sino que aceptó el consuelo que le ofrecía. Era algo temporal. Sólo estaba hablando con un hombre que iba a desaparecer de su vida, nada más. No tenía que temer las consecuencias, ni arriesgarse a volver a sufrir.

Edward la abrazó, la meció, la consoló. Por la niña que había sido, asustada, sola, sin nadie a quien acudir y sin nadie que la creyera.

Al recibir ternura en lugar de antagonismo, Bella sintió que se venía abajo. Empezó a llorar. Y maldito fuera Edward por ello. Si se hubiera mantenido distante, crítico, ella habría conservado la compostura.

Edward percibía la lucha interna que ella estaba entablando, comprendía la necesidad que tenía de liberar el dolor.

—No pasa nada —le dijo con suavidad—. Desahógate. Puedes llorar, nadie lo sabrá.

—Tú sí —dijo contra el pecho de Edward. Éste sentía su aliento cálido a través de la camisa. La sensación lo hizo sentirse más unido a ella.

—Yo no cuento, Bella.

Lo miró con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre de pila. Sus defensas internas se derrumbaron.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—, cuentas.

Edward no pudo contenerse en aquel momento. Ella había desatado algo en él, algo que traspasaba los límites de la protección, algo que le llegaba al alma. Con mucha suavidad, unió sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Edward esperó a sentir el empujón. Era lo previsible, pero Bella lo sorprendió. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo acercó a ella al tiempo que se apretaba contra él y le devolvía el beso con tanta pasión y tanto anhelo que lo dejó sin aliento. Cautivado.

Edward profundizó el beso al tiempo que la abrazaba como si fuera algo preciado, algo frágil que pudiera romperse a la menor presión. Alguien a quien proteger a toda costa.

Bella podría haber llorado de lo tierno que era. Y. sin embargo, el beso resultó ser explosivo. Prendió fuego en su vientre, un fuego que se propagó a sus muslos, envolviéndola en una vulnerabilidad ajena a ella, una vulnerabilidad que la reducía a una masa de anhelos que necesitaban ser satisfechos, deseos que no sólo rayaban en lo físico, sino que estaban fuertemente unidos a lo emocional.

Bella lo besó como si nunca fuera a besar o a ser besada otra vez. Lo besó como si él pudiera salvarla del abismo que se abría ante ella, enorme y solitario. Lo besó como si no hubiera ayer ni mañana, sólo ahora. Un ahora infinito.

Durante toda la vida, siempre había sido la fuerte porque no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, nadie más en quien apoyarse. Había sido la fuerte porque no le había quedado más remedio, y había aprendido a no bajar nunca la guardia porque las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

Pero sólo por una noche, no quería ser fuerte. Quería que la abrazaran aunque no la amaran, que le hicieran el amor. Si no era más que fantasía, ya lo afrontaría a la cruda luz de la mañana. Pero, de momento, necesitaba tener a alguien con ella, alguien que pudiera fingir que se preocupaba por ella.

Mientras la besaba, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Edward deslizó las manos hacia sus senos. Tocar la carne firme y suave lo llenó de un deseo hondo y urgente que amenazó con dominarlos a los dos.

La deseaba; seguramente, la había deseado desde el principio. Porque lo había cautivado con su coraje, su chispa, su determinación y su actitud desafiante. Jamás había conocido a nadie como ella. Y aquella fragilidad que había descubierto...

Edward se contuvo con brusquedad. No podía aprovecharse de aquella vulnerabilidad. Él no era como su padre. La sola idea, el temor de serlo, de poder convertirse en el hombre al que había detestado durante tanto tiempo, lo había atormentado durante toda la adolescencia y la madurez.

Como una especie de barrera gigantesca, había obstruido su vida.

El temor de convertirse en su padre le había impedido salir en serio con las mujeres que le habían interesado. Porque no podía arriesgarse a hacerle a una mujer lo que su padre le había hecho a su esposa. Lo había jurado junto a la tumba de su madre hacía muchos años. La única manera que conocía de mantener esa promesa era no pasar más de una noche con una misma mujer.

Una vocecita le susurraba en su interior: «Hazlo esta noche».

Pero estaría pensando sólo en él, no en ella. Y era ella quien lo preocupaba.

Aunque fue difícil, aunque la deseaba poderosamente, Edward se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella no quería hablar, no quería pensar en nada. Quería ahogar sus pensamientos en un río de sensaciones, en todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde el principio.

Las palabras, los pensamientos, echarían a perder el momento. La devolverían a la realidad. Y la realidad era fría.

—Calla —fue lo único que Bella pudo decir mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward entre las manos y acercaba su boca a la de él. Edward quiso impedírselo, quiso asegurarse de que no lo lamentaría a la mañana siguiente, pero no tenía fuerzas para apartarse. Ella se las había arrebatado todas.

Lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor. Hasta que ya no quedara noche. Hasta que las lágrimas de sus mejillas se hubieran evaporado como si nunca hubieran existido.

Pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza junto al de él, sus senos ascendiendo y descendiendo de forma seductora contra su pecho. Perdió la batalla antes de desenfundar la espada.

Era suya.

Edward no recordaba haberla desnudado, no recordaba haberse despojado él de sus prendas. Todo ocurrió en una nebulosa oscura y distante. Lo único que sabía era que Bella era irresistible y que se desintegraría en un fuego de su propia creación si no podía tenerla.

Las prendas volaron por la habitación, arrancadas con la urgencia que se apoderó de ambos. Acarició su cuerpo como si no fuera del todo real, sino un producto de sus fantasías más hondas.

Era hermoso acariciar a Bella, y anhelaba tocarla, descubrir todos los lugares que le procuraban placer, porque el placer de ella era también suyo.

Tuvo cuidado de no ir demasiado deprisa, aunque todas las fibras de su ser se lo pedían. No quería asustarla, quería dejar una puerta abierta, aunque fuera sólo una rendija, para que ella pudiera apartarse si se arrepentía.

No podría tomarla si ella se arrepentía, y rezó para que no lo hiciera.

No lo hizo.

En cambio, Bella parecía estar ardiendo, irradiando calor con cada movimiento.

Cuando iba despacio, ella retorcía su cuerpo bajo el de él, tentándolo, deslizando unos dedos como plumas por sus costillas, su espalda, sus caderas. Edward comprendió que no tenía idea del poder que esgrimía, no concebía lo que podía hacerle a un hombre con un leve roce de labios.

Gimió mientras ella lo besaba con urgencia por debajo del mentón, deslizando la lengua con suavidad por su cuello. Él cerró los brazos con fuerza en torno a ella, sintiendo la presión del anhelo.

—Un hombre sólo puede contenerse cierto tiempo —le dijo, respirando pesadamente, con la cabeza y los sentidos llenos de su fragancia.

—Entonces, no te contengas —susurró Bella junto a su piel.

El poco control que le quedaba se partió como una ramita seca atrapada en un infierno llameante.

Tumbando a Bella boca arriba, se colocó sobre ella. Mientras la besaba con locura, la incitó a separar las piernas con la rodilla, abrumado por el deseo. Después, mirándola a los ojos por si veía un indicio de pesar y viendo sólo su propio anhelo reflejado en ellos, Edward la penetró despacio, llenándola.

Oyó a Bella jadear su nombre, la sintió en torno a él moviéndose de forma seductora.

Edward empezó a moverse, primero despacio, después con más urgencia, al tiempo que las caderas de Bella encajaban con las de él e imitaban el movimiento, y la armonía que se apoderó de ambos los mantuvo fuertemente sujetos.

Con el corazón desbocado, Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella por encima de sus cabezas. La realidad se difuminó hasta desaparecer mientras cabalgaban juntos hacia un lugar al que ambos ansiaban llegar con desesperación.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Este cap es uno de los más importantes de la historia en el descubrimos los verdaderos fantasmas que atormentan a Bella y Edward, ahora solo falta saber como van a superarlos.**_

_**Espero que les gustara. Actualizare pronto**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11

Había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

No entendía, se dijo Bella mientras se apresuraba a vestirse, por qué se había venido abajo la noche anterior. Había tenido otras veces la misma pesadilla, la había vivido y había conseguido salir adelante. ¿Por qué se había desmoronado?

La culpa la tenía Masen por ser tan amable con ella.

Mientras recogía sus efectos personales por el dormitorio, Bella miró con enojo al hombre que seguía durmiendo en la cama. La culpa la tenía él por percibir con total exactitud lo que ella necesitaba y proporcionárselo hasta dejarla sin control, sin rabia a la que recurrir para mantenerse fuerte.

Pero estaba rabiosa en aquellos momentos, y mucho. Consigo misma, con él y con el mundo entero.

Saldría por aquella puerta y lo dejaría allí, en el dormitorio. Le diría al sheriff que había habido un cambio de planes y que seguiría sola con el prisionero. No tendría por qué no creerla.

Resuelta, Bella se dirigió la puerta. Pero se detuvo.

Suspiró. Masen le había dado su palabra en la gasolinera de que no la dejaría mientras ella se cambiaba en el servicio, y la había cumplido. Frustrada, se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Acaso su palabra valía menos que la de él?

No, maldición, no valía menos. No era más que... que... Más furiosa consigo misma que nunca, soltó su equipaje y se dio la vuelta. Masen se había incorporado y la estaba observando. La manta se encontraba estratégicamente situada sobre su torso, pero no tanto como para hacerla olvidar o borrar el cuerpo sólido que ocultaba.

De pronto, se le resecó la garganta. Edward curvó los labios con regocijo.

—¿No te ibas?

Ella cuadró los hombros. Nada detestaba más que adivinaran sus intenciones. O ser predecible.

—¿Y qué si me voy?

—Te sorprendería la rapidez con la que puedo salir de esta cama y vestirme.

De pie donde estaba, Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tienes mucha práctica con maridos airados que llegan a casa de improviso?

Edward la miró, tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Por su expresión, era evidente que había vuelto a levantar algunas de las barreras que se habían derrumbado la noche anterior.

—Nunca he hecho el amor con la esposa de nadie —se limitó a decir.

Bella lo creyó. No sabía por qué. No tenía motivos para creer que un hombre de su atractivo que, a pesar de su profesión, irradiaba encanto por todos los poros de su piel, pudiera poner un límite al tipo de mujeres complacientes con las que se acostaba. Pero lo creía.

Aquello lo convertía en un hombre de honor. No quería sentir agrado por él. Dificultaba las cosas.

—Bravo por ti —dijo con brusquedad. Bajó la mirada a su equipaje—. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Volvían a estar en sus rincones respectivos, con todo el cuadrilátero de boxeo entre medias. Quizá fuera mejor así, pensó Edward. La noche anterior había abierto la puerta a cosas que era mejor no tocar, al menos, para él. No le gustaba afrontar sentimientos confusos.

—Enseguida estoy listo, Swan —prometió, y se apresuró a salir de la cama. Edward la oyó inspirar con brusquedad y se volvió hacia ella, con los pantalones que acababa de recoger en la mano. La miró con regocijo—. ¿Algún problema?

Bella apretó los dientes. Maldito fuera. Masen estaba aún mejor a la luz del día que en la penumbra. La noche anterior no había estado mirando, sólo reaccionando. No había sentido el impacto total de su cuerpo.

Lo hizo en aquellos instantes, y sintió la riada de adrenalina y el calor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo impaciencia. Fingiendo no estar sintiendo, de repente, mucho calor.

—Ninguno —le espetó—. Pero date prisa. Todavía nos quedan ochocientos kilómetros por recorrer antes de llegar a Shady Rock y, para cobrar la recompensa, necesito estar allí antes de mañana.

—Ah, la recompensa. Claro.

Bella detestaba su tono burlón. Seguramente, no sabía lo que era estar sin blanca, pensó. Seguramente, tenía a mujeres que le pagaban por su compañía.

—Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —corroboró, y se acercó a ella por detrás.

Bella se puso rígida. No podía haberse vestido tan deprisa. Y si no lo había hecho, si estaba detrás de ella en toda su gloria, no estaba segura de poder salir por la puerta.

Fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, no podía negar que Masen era un espécimen masculino magnífico.

Bella comprendió que estaba conteniendo el aliento justo cuando él la rodeaba y se colocaba delante de ella. El muy villano estaba vestido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Edward inocentemente. Tomando su equipaje, Bella abrió la puerta con ímpetu y salió sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada.

Una hora después ya estaban en camino. Bella habría preferido partir antes, pero la señora Ateara se había negado a dejarlos marchar sin prepararles un «pequeño desayuno»

Claire Ateara era de la vieja escuela y creía que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día... y cuanto más comieras, mejor. También insistió en prepararles un sustancioso almuerzo, «por si no encontráis un buen lugar en el que parar».

En sólo unas horas, Bella se había sentido más unida a la señora Ateara que a cualquiera de sus madres de acogida. Claire los abrazó a los dos antes de despedirlos. Bella sabía que no tenía sentido, pero tenía la impresión de estar dejando atrás a su familia.

—Qué mujer más encantadora —comentó Edward en cuanto salieron de la casa.

El sheriff sonrió con orgullo al oír el cumplido.

—La mejor.

Bella estaba de acuerdo.

El viaje de La Cuchara de Oro a Shady Rock estuvo marcado por el sol, el calor y enormes espacios de silencio que la música de la radio no logró disipar. Llegaron a Shady Rock, Colorado, al filo de las seis de la tarde. Edward miró a su alrededor cuando entraron en el pueblo. Parecía idéntico a la media docena de pequeñas localidades que habían dejado atrás. Un supermercado, una gasolinera, una casa de comidas y la oficina del sheriff, con varias casas y apartamentos alrededor.

No parecía gran cosa, pero no lo dijo, como tampoco dijo muchas otras cosas que deseaba decir. De momento, no se sentía muy diplomático. Tenía calor, estaba cansado y no se encontraba en su mejor estado de ánimo. A su lado, en el asiento de atrás, Coulter seguía furibundo, y los maldecía en un idioma que, seguramente, era desconocido para Bella.

Pero no para él.

Bella volvió la cabeza para lanzar una mirada a Coulter tras su último exabrupto. Los papeles que llevaba en el bolso no daban detalles sobre su historial. Lo único que sabía era que lo acusaban de intento de robo y allanamiento de morada, pero empezaba a sospechar que había algo más. Sobre todo, si lo buscaban en otro país.

—Si ese tipo se llama Coulter de verdad —le comentó a Edward mientras frenaba delante de las dependencias del sheriff—, me comeré el sombrero.

Edward se apeó primero y rodeó el maletero. Como ya no estaba esposado al prisionero, metió la mano por la ventanilla parcialmente abierta y abrió la esposa que estaba enganchada en la abrazadera.

—Si no tienes sombrero —le dijo a Bella.

—Me compraré uno.

Ya estaban en casa, pensó Bella. Shady Rock era su hogar tanto como cualquier otro en el que había vivido. Allí la habían llevado sus viajes y su anhelo de estabilidad desde que había descubierto que la única persona que le había importado en la vida, Ángela Weber, había regresado a su casa de la infancia para pasar en ella el resto de sus días.

Bella había envidiado a Ángela por eso, por disponer de un lugar que contuviera recuerdos cálidos y alentadores de la niñez. La suya se hallaba desperdigada por tres estados y más ciudades de las que le apetecía recordar.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó a Edward. Él levantó la esposa que se había cerrado en torno a la muñeca.

Una imagen afloró en su mente: aquella misma mano la noche anterior por su espalda. Cálida, tranquilizadora. Suave.

Desechó el recuerdo y giró sobre sus talones. Encabezó la marcha y entró con energía en la oficina del sheriff. Éste parecía estar disponiéndose a irse a casa.

—Hola, Eric. Aquí te lo traigo, como te prometí.

El sheriff Eric Yorkie levantó la vista de su escritorio, y su rostro prematuramente arrugado se iluminó con una sonrisa al reconocerla. Sus sagaces ojos castaños miraron de arriba abajo al hombre alto que la acompañaba antes de volver a fijar la atención en la mujer a la que había llegado a respetar en el transcurso de los tres últimos años. No lo parecía, pero Bella Swan era la mejor rastreadora que había conocido nunca.

—Sabía que lo traerías, Bella —dio la vuelta a su mesa al tiempo que recogía las llaves de la celda del fondo—. Eres una caza recompensas implacable, y mucho más guapa que la mayoría —le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una mirada a la joven delgada y alta que estaba sentada a una mesa, a un lado. Había un teléfono con varias líneas parpadeando a su lado, pero no les hacía caso, porque tenía la nariz pegada a una revista—. Jessica, resucita. Es hora de ganarte tu sueldo y hacer unos papeleos.

Jessica Stanley, secretaria y telefonista del Departamento del sheriff de Shady Rock, arrancó la mirada del reportaje que estaba leyendo sobre el último divorcio hollywoodiense y miró al sheriff. No debía llamarlo tío Eric allí, aunque era el contacto que le había procurado aquel trabajo.

También miró, por primera vez, a las tres personas que habían entrado en la oficina.

La revista que estaba leyendo resbaló de sus dedos y cayó sobre el montón alto e inclinado de revistas que estaban apiladas contra la mesa. Revistas sobre personas cuyas vidas eran mucho más emocionantes y glamourosas que la suya.

Se había quedado boquiabierta. Aferrándose a los brazos de su silla, Jessica logró ponerse en pie.

—Eres él —las palabras brotaron de una garganta completamente reseca. Empezó a ganar velocidad—. Dime que eres él. Tienes que ser él, te pareces mucho —dijo casi a voz en grito, y volvió la cabeza hacia su tío—. Es él. Está aquí.

El sheriff ya la había visto otras veces muda de perplejidad, una de ellas, cuando el autobús de un famoso cantante de country se averió a las afueras del pueblo. Jessica estuvo balbuciendo como una tonta durante una semana.

Pero, que él supiera, no había estrella de rock ni estrella de cine en un radio de ochenta kilómetros.

—Jessica, ¿qué diablos estás balbuciendo? Señaló con una uña roja ligeramente mellada a Edward, mirando al sheriff con incredulidad.

—¿No sabes quién es?

—Sí —intervino Bella—. El rey de los pelmas.

—Rey —repitió Jessica—. Eso es —los ojos de Jessica corrían peligro de salírsele de las órbitas mientras miraba a Bella—. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

Bella sacó las llaves de las esposas y soltó la de Edward para luego ajustaría en la otra muñeca de Coulter. Lo empujó hacia el sheriff.

—Vamos, Eric, mete a este tipo en la celda para que puedas firmar los papeles. Quiero recoger mi dinero y ponerme en camino —se volvió hacia Jessica—. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que saber? —Jessica siempre tenía la nariz pegada a una revista y la cabeza en las nubes. Sabía que el sheriff le daba trabajo a pesar de su falta de profesionalidad porque era la sobrina de su esposa. Eric era un tipo leal, pero sabía que la joven nunca habría triunfado por sí sola en el mundo real.

Edward frunció el ceño. Maldición, pensó, no había esperado encontrar en un pueblo remoto como Shady Rock lo que siempre lo mantenía alerta: el peligro de ser reconocido. Le bastó ver el rostro de la joven para saber que la farsa había terminado. Había visto la misma expresión embelesada antes de abandonar el tiovivo en el que estaba y cruzar el océano en busca del anonimato.

Dado que la prensa del corazón le había encasquetado un apodo irritante, el Duque Desengañado, y los infernales paparazzi seguían empleando fotografías suyas sacadas de hacía casi una década, su vida anterior seguía acosándolo e irrumpiendo en la que se había creado en Estados Unidos. Intentando pasar por alto la mirada de adoración de la recepcionista, Edward se volvió hacia el sheriff. Debía reclamar al prisionero antes de que aquello le estallara en la cara.

—Sheriff, necesito hablar con usted sobre el prisionero.

El sheriff lo miraba con incertidumbre, intentando adivinar por qué Jessica estaba tan hechizada. Mantuvo un ojo puesto en el hombre que Bella había entregado.

—¿Qué pasa con el prisionero?

—Parece que la señorita Swan y yo tenemos el mismo derecho sobre él.

—Yo lo atrapé primero —insistió Bella, todavía recelosa de que le arrebatara la recompensa. Sólo porque hubiera sido todo lo que necesitaba la noche anterior, no iba a permitir que Masen la cegara en lo referente al dinero.

Intentando permanecer imparcial, el sheriff movió la cabeza.

—Lo siento pero, que yo sepa, sólo hay una recompensa por su captura y, si Bella dice que ella lo atrapó primero, es suya.

—No se trata del dinero —dijo Edward—, sino de llevar a este hombre de vuelta a Montebello.

—¿Montebello? —el sheriff no estaba sorprendido. El misterio del príncipe desaparecido había vuelto a difundirse hacía poco en los medios de comunicación. Después, un hombre, Eleazar Denali, si no recordaba mal, se había presentado en nombre de las autoridades montebellanas, preguntando por el presunto atracador.

Jessica por fin recuperó el habla.

—Eso era lo que intentaba decir. Éste es Edward Cullen. El Duque Desengañado.

Mostró con aire triunfante una revista, y buscó la página apropiada. Había una fotografía familiar tomada de cuando Edward tenía trece años. Un año antes de la muerte de su madre.

Al ver a su madre sentada serenamente junto a su marido, flanqueada por sus hijos, a Edward se le encogió el corazón. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque aquella sonrisa hubiera sido genuina.

Colocándose entre el sheriff y Edward, Jessica hizo una torpe reverencia.

—Es un honor conocerlo, Majestad. Soy Jessica Stanley.

Tomándole la mano, Edward la hizo ponerse en pie.

—No soy «Majestad». Ese título es estrictamente de mi tío.

—¿De tu tío? —repitió Bella, y se quedó mirando a Edward, completamente atónita. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? ¿Con quién había hecho el amor hacía sólo unas horas?

—El rey —dijo Jessica con importancia, y señaló a un hombre que estaba en un segundo plano—. El rey Carlisle de Montebello.

Al mirar la fotografía, Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró a Edward.

—¿Tu tío es un rey? —le parecía imposible. Sí, era encantador de una forma un poco ruda pero, ¿un duque? Debía tratarse de una broma.

Atrapado, Edward no tenía más remedio que contar la verdad.

—Sí. Es un país pequeño —comprendió que estaba disculpándose por su identidad. No había querido hacerlo, pero Swan estaba tan estupefacta, y no de manera favorable, que había sentido la necesidad de suavizar la sorpresa.

—Reino —intervino Jessica con un suspiro sentido, apretando la revista contra su pecho, con los ojos clavados en Edward como si no volviera a fijarlos en ningún otro lugar—. Es un reino.

Aquello era difícil de digerir. El sheriff pasó la mirada de su sobrina al hombre al que estaba idolatrando.

—Está bien. ¿Qué necesita en relación con este prisionero?

Sin darse cuenta, Bella cerró los puños sobre las caderas y miró a Edward con semblante furibundo. La hacía sentirse como una perfecta idiota. ¿Se habría estado riendo de ella durante todo el tiempo que había estado haciéndole el amor?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero saber. De momento, Edward hizo caso omiso de la mujer airada que estaba a su lado. El deber era lo primero.

—La justicia de mi país busca a este hombre y mi tío, el rey Carlisle, consideraría un favor político por parte de usted que me permitiera llevarlo de vuelta a Montebello para que afrontara los cargos de los que se le acusa. Hay un tratado de extradición en vigor. Lo traeré de vuelta en cuanto esté todo arreglado.

Pero Bella sólo había oído una cosa.

—Tu país —se burló—.Y yo que pensaba que tu país era Estados Unidos.

Edward la miró, turbado. Decir que Montebello era su país había sido un desliz por su parte, provocado por las circunstancias. A fin de cuentas, estaba representando a Montebello en aquel asunto.

—Ahora, lo es —aclaró Edward—. Pero nací en Montebello —perdió la paciencia—. Mire, sheriff, no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre esto. Necesito regresar a Montebello con este hombre lo antes posible.

En lugar de dejar contestar al sheriff, Bella interrumpió la conversación. Aquello no era aceptable. Había mucho en juego.

—No va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que yo no cobre mi dinero.

El dinero otra vez. A Edward no le encajaba. Swan no parecía la típica mujer avariciosa. Pero, claro, igual no la conocía bien.

—Recibirás tu dinero en cuanto el rey haya terminado con él —siempre que, pensó en silencio, fuera así de sencillo. Si Coulter había tenido algo que ver con el accidente de avión y la desaparición del príncipe de Montebello, el rey jamás terminaría con él—.Tienes mi palabra.

—No quiero tu palabra —le informó con sequedad—. Quiero el dinero —miró al sheriff—. Lo necesito ahora, sheriff, y si no firmas esos papeles, no me lo darán. También hay que tener en cuenta el factor tiempo. Debo entregar a Coulter antes de mañana al mediodía, si no, perderé la recompensa. Bueno, pues aquí lo tienes. Cualquier trato que hagas con el duque será entre tú, él, el juzgado y el fiador judicial —su tono indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a involucrarse en la discusión, ni a ceder un ápice—.Ahora, tramita esos papeles para que pueda pedirle a Mike la recompensa y dé por terminada la jornada.

Al afrontar aquel dilema, el sheriff sabía que no podía proceder como le habría gustado. Existían ciertas normas, aunque no le gustaran, y no quería provocar a un gobierno extranjero.

—No puedo hacer eso, Bella.

Edward vio rayos en sus ojos e intervino rápidamente:

—Espere, tengo una idea.

* * *

_**El próximo lo subo el miercoles**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Edward empezó a agarrarla del brazo para llevarla a un lado cuando Bella se desasió. Lo miró con ojos gélidos.

—Puedes hablar conmigo sin llevarme por la fuerza.

¿A qué diablos venía eso?, pensó Edward.

—Swan, sólo intento hablar contigo a solas.

—Muy bien.

Bella se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación por propia voluntad. No quería que la tocara, no quería correr el riesgo de ceder por el mero contacto de su mano. Ya le había hecho mucho daño la noche anterior.

En parte, había empezado a creer que era un buen tipo y, de pronto, se daba cuenta de que no era diferente del resto. Masen, o como quiera que se llamara, la estaba engañando.

Pues si pensaba que iba a ceder a sus deseos, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Bella se volvió hacia él con mirada furibunda.

—Habla —le ordenó.

—Te extenderé un talón por los diez mil. Aquello no era lo que había esperado oír.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué?

—Extenderte un talón por los diez mil —repitió.

Bella no lo creía. Aquello tenía trampa.

—¿Diez mil qué? ¿Dinero de Monopoly montebellano?

—Allí no tenemos Monopoly —rió Edward—, y el talón será en dólares. Tengo una cuenta corriente en Los Ángeles.

Parte del enojo de Bella se disolvió al intentar comprender el ofrecimiento.

—¿Por qué harías una cosa así?

«Por tu mirada», pensó Edward, pero decir eso sólo serviría para arrojarlo a un nuevo torbellino de problemas. En aras de la paz, empleó el razonamiento más lógico.

—Porque atrapaste a Coulter y porque no tengo tiempo para discutir. Cuanto antes lo lleve a Montebello, antes podré traerlo de vuelta.

Eso, si realmente podía regresar con él. Seguramente, los delitos que «Coulter» había cometido en Montebello eran más atroces que los que había cometido en Estados Unidos.

Todavía había recelo en la mirada de Bella, como si estuviera esperando alguna trampa.

—¿Harías eso?

—Sí.

Bella no conocía a nadie que tuviera tanto dinero y pudiera despilfarrarlo sólo porque se sintiera culpable por algo.

—Si tan rico eres, ¿qué haces trabajando de detective...? —entornó los ojos—. ¿O eso también era mentira?

—No, no lo era. Soy detective privado diplomado —echó mano a su cartera—. Puedo enseñarte mi licencia.

Ella lo desdeñó con la mano. Si era un buen mentiroso, también se habría guardado las espaldas en ese terreno. Además, no necesitaba ver nada, ni auténtico ni falsificado. Lo que importaba era la recompensa, o una suma equivalente.

—Está bien, aceptaré el talón —Bella lo miró en señal de advertencia—. Pero si me lo devuelven, te perseguiré a donde quiera que vayas, y sabes que te encontraré.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió Edward. Después, regresó junto al sheriff, quien los observaba con calma—. Muy bien, sheriff, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Pediré a las autoridades concernientes que le remitan los trámites legales relativos a la extradición del prisionero. Me lo llevaré a Montebello.

El sheriff asintió.

—Bien. Envíe los papeles para que los abogados y demás empleados de justicia se queden tranquilos. En cuanto a mí, sólo pongo una condición.

—¿Cuál?

Sus suaves ojos castaños se posaron en Bella.

—Que ella regrese con usted a Montebello.

—¿Qué? —Edward se quedó mirándolo, atónito. Bella se quedó boquiabierta. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte con aquel hombre y, menos aún, abandonar su país. En lo referente a ella, el trabajo había concluido.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Quiero que ese tipo vuelva a pagar por los delitos que ha cometido aquí. Intentó entrar en el rancho de los Chambers, y no podemos consentir que esos delitos queden impunes. Quizá le parezcamos un pueblo de catetos, Duque, pero tenemos nuestras normas, y una es que quien la hace, la paga. Y Bella es la única persona que conozco capaz de traerlo de vuelta cuando llegue el momento —sonrió a Bella con la intención de hacerle un cumplido—. Es como un perro de presa.

Ella frunció el ceño. Había recibido cumplidos mejores.

—Gracias.

El sheriff señaló el móvil que Edward acababa de sacarse del bolsillo.

—Ahora, concluya sus asuntos como crea necesario, pero si Bella no lo acompaña a su país, tampoco lo hará Coulter —y para hacerse entender, se ajustó su pistolera—. Aquí, yo soy la ley.

Edward se quedó pensativo un momento. Aquello era una complicación añadida, aunque no lo alarmaba mucho. Miró a Bella. No parecía entusiasmarla aquel cambio de planes.

—Si a Swan le parece bien, a mí también.

—Dudo que tenga elección —dijo Bella, despacio—. Puesto que estoy en deuda con el sheriff.

Había sido el sheriff, a petición de Ángela, a quien aquél respetaba mucho, quien le había conseguido el trabajo para Mike. Por su cuenta, Mike nunca la habría tomado en serio como caza recompensas.

—Está bien, extiende ese talón, Masen. Perdón, Duque —corrigió con sarcasmo—. Sólo necesito el tiempo justo para ver a una persona en las afueras del pueblo y, después, estaré lista para irme.

Edward se sacó el talonario del bolsillo.

—¿Lo extiendo a tu nombre? —preguntó, aunque esperaba que dijera que sí. Se acercó al escritorio del sheriff para tomar un bolígrafo, y Jessica le plantó rápidamente el suyo en la mano, acompañándolo de una sonrisa soñadora—. Gracias.

Jessica suspiró.

—No —dijo Bella justo cuando se disponía a escribir. No disponía de mucho tiempo. Si lo extendía a su nombre, tendría que ingresarlo antes de poder extenderle uno igual a Ángela—. Ponlo a nombre de Ángela Weber.

—¿De quién?

—Da igual quién sea —Bella señaló el talonario abierto—.Tú escribe —le deletreó el nombre de la enfermera, consciente de que el sheriff la miraba fijamente.

Eric le apretó el hombro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Estás haciendo algo admirable, Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras Edward desprendía el talón y se lo entregaba. Bella lo dobló, se lo guardó en la cartera y ésta, en el bolsillo de atrás.

—Le debo a Ángela más que esto —miró a Edward. Había curiosidad en sus ojos, pero ése era su problema, no de ella. No tenía que desnudar su alma más de lo que ya había hecho—.Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. No tardaré en volver.

Para sorpresa y desolación suya, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—El avión no llegará antes de mañana.

Bella había pensado que se desplazarían en coche hasta el aeropuerto de Denver. Masen hablaba como si algo fuera a llegar a su puerta.

—¿Un avión?

—Montebello está cerca de Chipre —dijo—. Un avión tarda tiempo en llegar.

—Tienes tu propio avión —al tiempo que lo decía, comprendió que no era una pregunta, sino una aclaración. ¿Cómo de ricos eran los duques en su país?—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Es el avión de mi tío —le explicó Edward—. Sé que no querría que el prisionero viajara en una línea comercial.

—Para que no tengas que soportar la comida de los aviones.

—No. Coulter podría intentar huir y mi tío no querría poner en peligro a personas inocentes.

Apesadumbrada, Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas —se despidió del sheriff con la mano y se dirigió al umbral. Edward la siguió.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? Así, mientras esperamos, podrías enseñarme el pueblo.

Lo único que quería enseñarle en aquellos momentos era una puerta... en las narices.

—Ya lo has visto casi todo al llegar —Edward la acompañó al coche que estaba aparcado. Un coche, recordó Bella, que no le pertenecía. Si quería llegar a casa de Ángela a una hora decente, necesitaría un vehículo. El de él. Había alquilado uno para perseguir a Coulter porque el suyo estaba averiado y todavía no tenía bastante para cubrir las reparaciones—. Está bien, como quieras —accedió finalmente.

Él abrió la puerta del pasajero. Como ella sabía adonde iban y él no, no tenía sentido que se sentara detrás del volante.

—Qué invitación más calurosa.

—¿Quieres calor? —le espetó Bella; arrancó e hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados con un chirrido—. Cómprate un jersey.

Prácticamente, lo había arrojado al asiento del conductor con aquel giro, pero no dijo nada. Bella necesitaba desahogarse. Edward miró el móvil que todavía llevaba en la mano, pero postergó hacer la llamada a su tío. Unos minutos más de espera no importarían.

Bella tomó otra curva y lo hizo dar otro bandazo, a pesar del cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

Como si el muy idiota tuviera que preguntarlo, pensó Bella. Echando humo, sujetó con fuerza el volante.

—No me gusta que me mientan.

Edward había tenido mucho cuidado en eso.

—Nadie te ha mentido.

—Claro que no —en su experiencia, retener información personal equivalía a mentir—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste quién eras en realidad?

—Eso no es mentir —señaló—, sino no hablar de uno mismo. A la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan los hombres que no presumen de su suerte.

—Hay una diferencia entre presumir y decir: «Ay, perdona, cuando me corto, derramo sangre azul».

El humor lo hizo sonreír. Comprendió que, intencionadamente o no, Bella lo hacía sonreír mucho.

—Mi sangre es roja.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —resopló Bella.

Sí, Edward lo sabía. Por eso, se puso serio, dispuesto a aclarar la situación de una vez por todas. Iba a viajar en avión con aquella mujer y no quería que le lanzara dagas.

—Mira, no te estaba mintiendo, sólo intentaba llevar una vida normal.

Menuda trola, pensó Bella. ¿No podía inventarse algo mejor? Lo miró con incredulidad.

—Como si perseguir a un gusano para el rey de Montebello fuera normal —rió.

—Más que ser un duque —repuso Edward—.Además, no uso el título.

—Jessica la Fan piensa que sí.

Se rió del apodo que acababa de ponerle a la secretaria.

—Mi hermano pequeño, Emmett, es el duque. Me aparté de esa vida cuando mi padre murió.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacer una cosa así? —le preguntó Bella, con leve sorpresa—. La mayoría de la gente mataría por llevar esa clase de vida.

Eso había oído Edward. La hierba siempre era más verde cuando uno no tenía que pisarla.

—La mayoría de la gente no se imagina cómo es esa vida —para beneficio de Bella, le hizo un pequeño recuento—. Conlleva vivir en una jaula de oro, sin poder disponer de un momento de intimidad. Todos tus movimientos son observados y analizados. Los fotógrafos salen de los arbustos. Nunca sabes si alguien te está hablando a ti o a tu linaje —frunció el ceño, recordando. Se alegraba de haberlo dejado atrás—. No tiene nada de genuino.

Bella dio vueltas a las palabras en su cabeza. Masen estaba tan serio que lo creía. Quizá fuera una estúpida por ello. Con una breve carcajada, movió la cabeza.

—Así que, en cierto sentido, tú también eres un fugitivo.

La protesta de Edward murió antes de que la expresara. Bella tenía razón.

—Supongo que sí.

¿Quién habría dicho que, en realidad, tenían algo en común? Cuando lo miraba, había un ápice de sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa genuina.

—Esto es como El príncipe y el mendigo, salvo que no nos parecemos.

Edward pensó en la noche anterior.

—Y el príncipe nunca hizo el amor con el mendigo.

—No, dudo que la censura lo hubiera dejado pasar —Edward podía estar engañándola, pero lo dudaba—. Está bien, creo que te entiendo.

—Me alegro —aclarado aquello, Edward contempló la solitaria carretera que se extendía ante ellos—. Bueno, ¿adonde vamos?

—A ver a la mujer que me salvó la vida —Bella no tenía que mirarlo para saber que se avecinaba una pregunta. Aquel hombre ya sabía demasiado sobre ella—. ¿No tenías que hacer una llamada? —preguntó.

Edward ya estaba tecleando los números.

Aunque era la línea privada del rey, tuvo que recibir el visto bueno de su secretario personal, Alistair, antes de poder hablar personalmente con él. Con la mayor brevedad posible, Edward le puso al corriente de los detalles, dejando fuera la parte de que Bella también viajaría con él.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Edward —su tío parecía muy complacido—. El avión estará listo para partir dentro de media hora. Hice que llenaran el depósito cuando te llamé —había pocos hombres cuya capacidad e integridad le merecieran tanta confianza como su sobrino Edward—. Cuando llegues, pasarás unos días conmigo en palacio, por supuesto.

Edward no le había dado detalles de las condiciones que conllevaba la extradición. Sería mejor contárselos cara a cara. Aunque quería a su tío, sentía pocos deseos de ver su patria. Pero no podía rechazar la invitación. Además, tenía que traer al prisionero de vuelta.

—Sí, por supuesto —hizo una pausa—.Tío, hay complicaciones.

—¿Ah, sí?

Aunque no era un secreto importante, Edward optó por no darle ningún detalle. Las líneas no eran seguras.

—Te lo explicaré cuando llegue.

—Pero vas a traer a Coulter.

Coulter. Una vez más, dudaba que fuera su verdadero nombre, aunque estaba escrito en el póster de «Se busca» que Bella le había enseñado.

—Sí, voy a llevarte al hombre que me pediste.

A Carlisle no se le pasó por alto la perífrasis. Su sobrino era un hombre listo.

—Magnífico. Entonces, te veré mañana por la tarde —se produjo una pausa—.Buen trabajo, Edward.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de merecer el halago del rey cuando cortó la comunicación. Bella esperó a estar segura de que la conversación había terminado.

—No le has dicho que voy a ir.

—Serás una sorpresa —repuso mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Estupendo —la voz de Bella rezumaba sarcasmo—. Me encanta sorprender a la gente —habían estado recorriendo una carretera que bordeaba una pequeña granja. Condujo hacia la pequeña casa de dos plantas—. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Cortó el motor y echó el freno de mano.

—Puedes quedarte en el coche, si quieres; no tardaré mucho.

Edward ya se estaba apeando.

—Si no te importa, preferiría acompañarte.

—Temía que dijeras eso —repuso Bella. Resignada, lo precedió hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Los ladridos de un perro resonaron momentos antes de que se abriera la puerta principal. Una mujer delgada de pelo gris, aspecto frágil, vestido sencillo y zapatos recios se erguía tras la puerta mosquitera. Después, sonrió y se le iluminó el rostro. A Edward le resultó simpática al instante.

—Calla, Brutus —regañó al viejo perro de caza—. Es Bella.

La mujer abrazó a Bella; después, miró a Edward con luminosos ojos azules que refulgían con claro interés. Pero, al contrario de lo que le sucedió con la mirada de la secretaria del sheriff, Edward no sentía amenazado por aquel interés.

—Y un amigo —le dijo la mujer al perro, soltando a Bella—. Pórtate bien, Brutus. No muerde —le dijo a Edward—. Sólo le gusta asustar a la gente con sus ladridos.

Edward miró a Bella, regocijado.

—Brutus y tú tenéis mucho en común.

La sonrisa de Bella fue instantánea, amplia, y no del todo genuina.

—Sí, pero yo muerdo, no lo olvides.

La mujer la miró con cierta incertidumbre.

—¿Bella?

—Éste es... ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Edward —le dijo Edward a la anciana. Tomó su mano, se la llevó a los labios y la besó como le habían enseñado en la corte. Ángela se quedó encantada.

—Bonita sonrisa —le comentó a Bella.

—Sí —corroboró ella—. Cubre un sinfín de defectos —aunque le habría gustado quedarse a cenar, sabía que Ángela se volcaría en preparar una cena deliciosa y en hacerlos sentirse cómodos, y necesitaba descansar—. No podemos quedarnos, Ángela. Sólo quería pasarme a darte esto —plantó el talón que Edward le había dado en la mano y cerró sus dedos en torno a él—. Para la granja.

Ángela bajó la mirada al talón y se quedó boquiabierta. Intentó devolvérselo a Bella, pero ésta retrocedió.

—No puedo aceptar esto, pequeña.

—Sí que puedes —insistió Bella con firmeza—. Ojalá fuera más pero, al menos, retendrá a esos banqueros en sus jaulas durante un tiempo.

Ángela apretó los labios para contener el repentino sollozo que emergió en su garganta. Ya había asumido que iban a ejecutar la hipoteca. Aquello era un milagro inesperado.

—Esto pagará las letras retrasadas —dijo, asintiendo. Después, se quedó mirando a la joven a la que había acogido en su casa hacía tanto tiempo—.Bella, no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. A mí, no. Diles a esos banqueros que se vayan a... a perseguirse entre ellos —no era lo que había pensado decir, pero moderaba sus palabras por deferencia a la mujer que estaba ante ella.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ángela.

—No imaginas lo que esto significa para mí.

—No es nada —impulsivamente, Bella la abrazó—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve al pueblo?

El banco ya había cerrado, pensó Ángela, pero iría al día siguiente.

—No, ya me llevará Elliot —tranquilizó a Bella, refiriéndose a su ayudante—.Ya has hecho más que suficiente —pasó la mano por el pelo de Bella con afecto, recordando—. Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida fue llevarte a casa a tomar caldo de pollo.

—¿Caldo de pollo? —preguntó Edward mientras regresaban al coche.

—Fue más que eso —y más de lo que quería contarle en aquellos momentos. Bella subió al coche—. Ángela es enfermera, aunque ya está jubilada. Cuando la conocí, yo estaba muy enferma y cuidó de mí.

Edward aguardaba alguna otra explicación, pero no llegó.

—Estás siendo muy parca en detalles. Bella se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el coche.

—Quizá si el vuelo es largo y me aburro, te contaré más detalles —«quizá», añadió en silencio.

Lo cual significaba que no quería hablar de ello, pensó Edward.

Él, más que nadie, comprendía el deseo de no querer tocar el pasado. El problema era que el pasado de Bella empezaba a interesarle.

Seguramente, más de lo conveniente.


	13. Chapter 13

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Edward observó el perfil de Bella mientras ésta conducía de nuevo hacia Shady Rock. Aquella mujer lo sorprendía. Había realizado un acto de gran generosidad y ni siquiera hablaba de ello. Conocía a unas cuantas personas que harían bien en imitarla.

—La has hecho muy feliz.

Bella sentía una honda satisfacción. Lo único que la empañaba era que deseaba poder haberle ofrecido más a Ángela. Pero se lo daría. Siempre había otro delincuente al que perseguir. Pensaba compartir sus ganancias con ella hasta que volviera a levantar cabeza.

—Ángela merece ser feliz. Lo único que tiene es esa granja. Se ha pasado casi toda la vida ayudando a personas de una u otra manera. Nunca ha tenido tiempo para ella misma. Ahora se hace mayor y no tiene a nadie que la cuide.

—Así que la cuidas tú.

Bella se encogió de hombros, zanjando el tema. No quería llamar la atención sobre su faceta más blanda y sentimental. Eso lo dejaba para personas dignas de confianza. Hasta el momento, la única persona de confianza de su vida era Ángela.

Contempló la carretera que se extendía ante ella y pensó en lo que los aguardaba. No tardarían en llegar al pueblo.

—Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué?

—Bueno, el avión privado del rey no llegará hasta mañana a eso de las diez —el sheriff había mencionado una pista de aterrizaje situada en las afueras del pueblo. Edward dejaba ese tipo de detalles al piloto personal del rey. Roark la encontraría aunque no fuera más que un claro con forma rectangular—.Así que lo que debo hacer es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. ¿Qué tal está el hotel?

Había un hotel al otro lado del pueblo. Bella había oído que era bastante agradable.

—No lo sé. Nunca me he alojado en él —Bella apretó los labios, como hacía siempre que se debatía en la duda—. Está a unos cuantos kilómetros carretera abajo. Seguramente, no es lo bastante grandioso para un duque.

—No necesito nada grandioso —dijo Edward con suavidad—. Sólo una cama con una almohada y unas sábanas.

—Eso pueden procurártelo —Bella volvió a apretar los labios. Maldición, lo mejor que podía hacer era no intervenir. Que fuera al hotel, ¿qué mas daba?

Aun así, se oyó decir:

—Y yo también.

Aquel ofrecimiento suave lo sorprendió.

—¿Es una invitación?

Bella se encogió de hombros con despreocupación; la incomodaba que estuviera dando más importancia al favor de la que tenía. Acorralada, le dio una explicación más por su propio bien que por el de él.

—Extendiste el talón; lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte un lugar donde dormir y un plato de comida caliente.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

—Sí —lo miró de soslayo—. Pero he dicho que la comida estaría caliente, no sabrosa. Edward rió.

—Soy fácil de contentar. Lo de caliente me gusta.

—Entonces, es cierto, justo como sospechaba. Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado.

El rey Carlisle frunció el ceño mientras paseaba por sus exuberantes jardines. Aquél era el único lugar lo bastante seguro para entablar una conversación privada. Y aquella reunión era muy privada. Sólo incluía a dos personas: a él y a Jacob, el hijo del hombre con quien, hasta hacía poco, había mantenido una enemistad legendaria, William Black .

Estaba en vigor una tregua, alcanzada entre dos padres acongojados por la pérdida de un hijo. El de Bill había sido sorprendido volviendo a los brazos de la mujer a la que amaba, la hija de Carlisle, Renesmee. Los dos jóvenes se habían casado, enamorados, y tenían un hijo recién nacido.

En aquellos momentos, reinaba la paz y la concordia entre los dos países, pero había quienes deseaban lo contrario, quienes querían prolongar la lucha, minar ambos gobiernos y adquirir poder. Por esa razón, debían tratar ciertos asuntos en secreto y no fiarse ni de su sombra.

Sombra.

Ese era el problema. O, mejor dicho, la Hermandad de las Sombras. Era un grupo terrorista originario del país de Bill , Tamir, cuyo propósito consistía en acabar con cualquier persona, montebellana, tamirana o de cualquier otro rincón del planeta, que no coincidiera plenamente con ellos ni entregara su vida a la causa.

La Hermandad había sido la autora de un atentado en San Sebastian, la capital de Montebello, y Carlisle sospechaba que era responsable de la desaparición de Jasper.

—Sí —confirmó Jacob con solemnidad.—. Asif Amun, que se está haciendo pasar por James Coulter en Estados Unidos, es miembro de la Hermandad de las Sombras. Según los servicios de inteligencia de mi padre, ha ido a Estados Unidos para intentar recaudar dinero para la organización. Ha ayudado a crear un negocio de petróleo en Texas que, en realidad, es una fachada para ese odioso grupo terrorista —el ceño de Jacob era parejo al de Carlisle—. Huelga decir que una organización como ésa, una vez instalada, puede extenderse e infectar muchos otros lugares. La Hermandad de las Sombras se haría más fuerte, y su organización pondría en peligro a los gobiernos de nuestros dos países. Hay que detenerlos antes de que eso ocurra —concluyó apasionadamente.

Carlisle coincidía plenamente con Jacob. Pero, como aquélla era una visita de cortesía, Carlisle dejaba la iniciativa al hijo de Bill . Aquella organización terrorista se había formado dentro de las fronteras de Tamir y, por eso, era su problema. El protocolo le impedía inmiscuirse si no lo invitaban a hacerlo.

—Puesto que Asif y sus hombres son naturales de Tamir, ¿cómo va afrontar tu padre la situación? —incapaz de contenerse, deseando resolver el problema con rapidez, Carlisle se traicionó—.Yo podría...

Pero Jacob levantó una mano, cortando respetuosamente lo que el rey iba a proponer.

—Ya hay un plan, Majestad. Mi padre va a enviarme a Texas para «negociar» —sonrió por la palabra que había usado— una posible asociación con esa supuesta compañía de petróleo. En cuanto me haya infiltrado, estaré en condiciones de averiguar más cosas. Mientras tanto, me han dicho que has encargado a Edward que traiga a esa escoria de regreso a Montebello.

Carlisle pisaba con cuidado el puente de concordia recientemente reconstruido entre su país y el de Jacob.

—Sé de buena tinta que Amun es responsable de varios actos terroristas en Montebello, y podría haber tenido algo que ver con la explosión que sufrió el avión de mi hijo...

Jacob asintió, y su mirada se tornó compasiva.

—Nuestras dos familias han sufrido mucho últimamente, Majestad. Pero como alguien dijo una vez, lo que no nos mata...

—Nos hace fuertes —concluyó Carlisle.

Y el corazón del padre de Jacob se había sentido lo bastante acongojado en algunos momentos para desear la muerte. Pero su país lo necesitaba al timón y, en aquellos momentos, más que nunca, no podía permitirse el lujo de renunciar, de rendirse bajo el peso de la vida.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano en silencio, sellando una alianza política y personal.

Edward siguió a Bella al interior de la pequeña casa de una sola planta y miró alrededor. Los techos abovedados con vigas de piedra conferían al salón un aspecto amplio y acogedor al mismo tiempo. Como su dueña, pensó Edward.

—Así que es aquí donde vives.

Ella giró en redondo, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —Edward no entendía aquel tono receloso—. ¿Sabes?, deberías corregir esa tendencia que tienes de ver campos de batalla donde sólo hay prados.

Bella intentó recordar si había algo en la nevera que pudiera ofrecer a un invitado sin correr riesgos. Llevaba varias semanas fuera y lo único que recordaba tener eran dos cajas de cereales en la alacena. Hacía tiempo que la leche se había puesto agria.

—Los prados pueden convertirse en campos de batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —movió varios frascos de salsa para espaguetis y localizó un cartón de pasta. «La cena», pensó con ánimo triunfante. Volvió la cabeza—. ¿Has oído hablar de Bull Run?

Edward se quedó pensativo un momento.

—No.

—Lo siento, lo olvidaba —cerrando la despensa con el codo, llevó el frasco de salsa y el cartón de espaguetis al mostrador—. No eres norteamericano.

—Lo soy, en parte —la vio sacar un cazo del armario y buscar otro. Algo se agitó en su interior. ¿Desde cuándo remover cacharros de cocina era sexy?—. Mi madre nació en este país. En California.

Si Bella hubiera tenido un lugar en que vivir, no lo habría abandonado. Llenó un cazo de agua y la puso a calentar.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces en California? ¿Buscar tus raíces? —preguntó Bella.

«Más bien, escapando de ellas», pensó Edward.

—Algo así.

—¿Vino tu madre contigo?

—No —contestó él en voz baja—. Murió cuando yo tenía catorce años.

Era demasiado pronto para perder a una madre pero, al menos, había tenido madre durante un tiempo. Bella ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto había tenido la suya. Tomó el frasco de salsa y empezó a abrirlo. Recordó que Edward había dicho que su padre también había muerto.

—Entonces, también eres huérfano. Supongo que es algo más que tenemos en común.

Vació el contenido del frasco en otro cazo. Edward tomó la tapa y el bote de cristal y los tiró a la basura.

—Huérfanos y fugitivos. No es una buena base para construir nada.

Ella lo miró con aspereza.

—¿Quién dice que estamos construyendo algo?

—¿Te opondrías a una amistad? —repuso Edward, acercándose un poco. De repente, Bella empezó a trajinar. Los nervios la traicionaban.

—Tú en California, yo aquí —sacó dos platos del armario—. No tendría mucho sentido empezar nada, sea amistad u otra cosa.

Estaba nerviosa, comprendió Edward de repente. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

—Nuestros caminos podrían cruzarse. Nuestras profesiones nos obligan a viajar.

Edward estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio, robándole el aire, pensó Bella. Haciéndole recordar cosas que era mejor olvidar.

—Y será mejor que sigas viajando, amigo, porque...

Edward le quitó el cucharón de la mano y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

—¿Por qué, Bella?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, pensó Bella, o el aire se había vuelto más denso? ¿Le costaba más respirar?

—Ya estás otra vez usando mi nombre. Me gusta más cuando me llamas Swan.

—¿Por qué?

¿A santo de qué tenía la garganta reseca y sentía un hormigueo en los dedos? No era más que un hombre. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que la habitación se estaba inclinando sólo porque él estaba en ella?

—Porque cuando me llamas así, hay una distancia profesional entre nosotros.

—Y tú quieres distancia —en lugar de retroceder, pareció avanzar sin moverse un milímetro.

—Sí —Bella se maldijo por balbucir con una sola palabra.

Edward la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa indulgente en los labios.

—¿Y ahora quién está mintiendo?

Bella sintió un fogonazo de enojo y lo aprovechó.

—Oye, el que me haya acostado contigo una noche no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a saltar al lecho contigo cada vez que nos quedamos solos en una habitación.

—Nada de saltos —prometió Edward. Sus ojos ya le estaban haciendo el amor. Y minando su resolución. Ella intentó hacérselo comprender.

—Me acosté con un detective privado, no con un duque.

—Te acostaste con un hombre, no con una vocación.

¿Acaso no lo comprendía? Antes, eran iguales; de pronto, pertenecían a mundos distintos.

—Ser duque no es una vocación, es una forma de vida. Estás acostumbrado a cosas grandiosas...

—Sí —repuso Edward con suavidad, deslizando los dedos por el pelo de Bella, acariciándola con la mirada—. Lo estoy.

—Maldita sea, no juegas limpio, Masen... ¿Cómo diablos debo llamarte?

Edward alargó el brazo y apagó el fuego.

—Edward siempre ha funcionado.

Bella estaba decidida a mostrarse desafiante basta el final, que, en aquellos momentos, ya preveía inevitable.

—Masen me gusta más.

—Entonces, úsalo, si te sientes más cómoda. Quiero que estés cómoda, Bella.

Bella sabía que no. Era un hombre. Y los hombres sólo querían que las mujeres estuvieran de una manera.

—Quieres que esté desnuda.

Edward rió, pero con suavidad. De forma seductora. Bella empezaba a pensar que no tenía salvación.

—Al final. Llegar a eso es parte de la diversión.

—¿Diversión? —murmuró, sintiendo que todo empezaba a ponerse del revés.

—Diversión, placer —sugirió Edward, y empezó a desabrocharle suavemente el primer botón de la blusa—. Usa la palabra que quieras —sacó otro botón del ojal—. Pero úsala más tarde porque, ahora, ansío besarte.

—¿Ansías?

—Sí —susurró Edward, con los labios casi en contacto con los de ella.

Era la palabra que definía lo que ella sentía. Ansia. Una enorme y abrumadora ansia que la roía por dentro y devoraba los muros de resistencia que, en vano, intentaba reconstruir. La última vez, habían sido de acero y, aun así, se habían desmoronado. En aquella ocasión, no eran más duros que el cartón.

Porque había hecho el amor con Edward. Porque sabía lo tierno que podía ser.

Se estaba ahogando en sus propias necesidades. Bella se dijo que lo que Edward decía, lo que hacía, era un ardid. Los hombres como Masen sabían cómo tratar a las mujeres, cómo hacerles desear lo que no les convenía. No importaba, no lograba convencerse. No podía apartarse de él.

Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Quizá aún más, aunque detestaba reconocerlo.

Pero aquello era bueno para ella, protestó en silencio. Por fugaces e invisibles que fueran sus cimientos, aquella sensación frenética y vertiginosa, aquel aluvión de adrenalina y de deseo eran buenos para ella.

A Edward lo sorprendía que el fuego que sentía en su entrepierna y en su vientre fuera aún mayor en aquella ocasión que la última vez. Según su experiencia, los misterios, una vez resueltos, no eran tan tentadores. Sin embargo, aquello no parecía aplicable a Bella.

Ella seguía siendo un misterio para él, un enigma sin resolver. Estaban bailando al son de una melodía desconocida para Edward. Al contrario que otras mujeres de su vida, Bella no estaba ansiosa por complacerlo, por estar con él en cada momento del día y, a pesar de ello, o a causa de ello, la encontraba fascinante. Y embriagadora.

Como el alcohol ingerido con el estómago vacío.

Justo cuando la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y las rodillas a flaquearle de forma humillante, Edward la sorprendió levantándola en brazos. Ella lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos. Edward le dio voz.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

—Allí —señaló, sintiendo el aliento de Edward en la piel—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque... —la besó en el cuello— si no te llevo allí en los próximos cinco segundos, voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo, en el suelo.

Hacer el amor. No era sexo, sino amor.

Bella se aferró a la palabra, fingiendo que era real, que Edward hablaba en serio. Jamás había oído aquella palabra en relación con ella. Nadie le había dicho que la quería.

Intentando no retorcerse al sentir la multitud de sensaciones deliciosas que se adueñaban de su cuerpo, Bella le plantó un beso en el cuello.

—Me gusta el suelo —susurró, sintiéndose decadente e increíblemente inocente al mismo tiempo Masen la hacía sentir todo un espectro de emociones contradictorias, y era maravilloso.

Al momento siguiente, cuando una oleada de adrenalina palpitó y corrió por sus venas, Edward la depositó en el suelo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos, rechazando la separación.

Lo deseaba. Allí, en aquel preciso momento. Quería a aquel hombre sobre su alfombra.

Bella era una tigresa; no había otra manera de describirla. Edward pensaba que conocía la mecánica física del amor. Pero se había equivocado.

En aquella ocasión, fue ella quien tomó las riendas y quien le hizo el amor. Aunque había sido él quien había dado el primer paso desabrochándole la blusa, fue ella quien empezó a desnudarlo.

Sus dedos se movían con agilidad por los botones de la camisa, desabrochándoselos uno a uno, plantándole un beso en el pecho cada vez que descubría un trozo más de piel. Le sacó los faldones de la camisa de la cintura y le retiró la prenda de los hombros, casi arrancándosela de los brazos.

Arrojó la camisa a su espalda, le soltó el cinturón y separó el automático de los vaqueros. Un duque en vaqueros. El mundo era un lugar divertido.

Curvó los labios. Tenía la mirada picara cuando la clavó en él. Lo estaba hipnotizando. Y, después, sus dedos empezaron a hundirse por debajo de las barreras de tela, deslizándose despacio para tocarle la piel. Haciéndolo gemir cuando deslizó apenas las yemas de los dedos por su virilidad.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sujetándola por los hombros, Edward la atrajo hacia él, uniendo su boca a la de ella y dándose un festín con sus labios.

Una vocecita en su interior lo instaba a ir despacio, pero era un zumbido lejano. No hizo caso. No quería.

Sus manos volaron por el cuerpo de Bella, despojándola de su ropa con rapidez, incapaz de contener el ansia acuciante que lo roía. Rápidamente, mientras la acariciaba, volvió a descubrir lo que ya conocía.

Su cuerpo era aún más magnífico que la última vez. Tocó, acarició, atormentó, adoró. Y, con cada pase, descubrió que no lograba saciarse de ella.

Cada beso engendraba otro, más urgente que el interior.

Edward apenas se reconocía, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, para analizar. Sólo para reaccionar, saborear.

Para hacer el amor.

Depositándola con la mayor suavidad posible en el suelo, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el de ella, se apartó un momento para mirarla. Para memorizar los rasgos que sus dedos ya tenían grabados en la memoria.

—Eres magnífica —susurró.

Unió su boca a la de ella, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, a que pensara. La tomó porque era suya. Porque él era de ella.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les gustara.**_

_**Si se fijarón esta historia y algunas otras no les voy a cambiar la imagen ya que son de Harlequin y la verdad es que no me gustan mucho las caratulas. Cuidensen**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

Los ecos del placer, descubrió Bella, persistían. Seguían con ella a la mañana siguiente, cuando subió al avión privado del rey Carlisle, un lujoso Gulfstream. Su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que pensaba en la noche que había compartido con Edward.

Habían hecho el amor tres veces. En el suelo del salón, en el del dormitorio y en la cama. Agotada, satisfecha, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, lo cual, para ella, había sido una intimidad aún mayor que la pasión. Significaba que, a cierto nivel, en parte, se fiaba de él.

Y no quería hacerlo. Porque confiar en alguien significaba renunciar a sus defensas. Significaba rendirse y ser vulnerable. Pero no tenía elección.

La noche anterior no había tenido la pesadilla. Era como si, inconscientemente, hubiera sentido que había alguien protegiéndola.

Pero eso, en sí mismo, era un sueño. Una fantasía. Aquella aventura no tenía futuro. Edward era un hombre cuyo linaje se remontaba a varios siglos atrás, en un país que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía.

El linaje de Bella, en cambio, acababa en ella. La única persona que consideraba su familia ni siquiera era pariente suya.

¿Qué podía depararles el futuro? La respuesta era sencilla: nada.

Y, aun así... Aun así, ansiaba desesperadamente seguir creyendo que había un mañana para ellos.

Bella contempló por la ventanilla el infinito cielo azul que se extendía ante ella, buscando serenidad. Suponía que, en el sentido literal de la palabra, existía un mañana para Edward y para ella. Un mañana, un pasado mañana y otro día más, hasta que regresara, con Coulter, a tierras norteamericanas. Después, Edward y ella se despedirían. Quizá se despidieran antes, pensó. A fin de cuentas, en cuanto el rey hubiera terminado con Coulter, Edward no tendría prisa por regresar a Estados Unidos. Quizá decidiera quedarse en su país natal un tiempo. Las distancias aumentaban el afecto, quizá viera con mejores ojos Montebello después haber vivido en Norteamérica.

Pero a ella la esperaba una vida en Shady Rock. Y tendría que partir.

—Estás muy callada —comentó Edward. Coulter se encontraba en el pequeño compartimento de carga, resguardado por dos de los soldados que su tío había enviado en el Gulfstream. Edward podía relajarse y contemplar a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. Llevaba un buen rato pensativa—. ¿En qué piensas?

«En que lo nuestro acabará pronto»

—Que aborrezco viajar en avión.

Edward había viajado en avión desde que era pequeño. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos era estar sentado con su madre en el vuelo cuando se disponían a visitar a la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra. Nunca había pensado mucho en los peligros de la aviación.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —la tranquilizó—. Es más seguro que viajar en coche.

Bella ya lo había oído antes y no se lo tragaba.

—Nunca he oído que un coche cayera del cielo.

La réplica carecía de su mordacidad habitual. Algo la preocupaba. Algo de lo que no quería hablar.

—Estás a salvo, confía en mí.

«Confía en mí». Una vez más, la llamada a la rendición, a renunciar a sí misma, a la mujer que había construido tantas salvaguardas, que ya había olvidado lo que era sentir.

Hasta la otra noche. Edward había desatado algo en ella, le había enseñado a sentir otra vez y, de pronto, ya nada era lo mismo.

Aquello tenía que parar, se dijo Bella. Nunca había sido una mujer atolondrada y soñadora. Era fuerte y dura de pelar, y no necesitaba a nadie, y menos aún a un hombre, para dar sentido a su vida. Lo hacía todo por sí misma. Sola.

La palabra la atormentaba. Siempre estaba sola, incluso entre el gentío.

Edward la hacía sentirse como si no estuviera sola, como si...

«Ya basta», se ordenó. «O te volverás loca». Quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde para eso.

—No tardaremos en llegar —le estaba diciendo Edward; su voz traspasó las nubes que se arremolinaban en torno a su cerebro—. ¿Por qué no te reclinas y disfrutas de lo que queda de viaje? —Edward llamó al auxiliar de vuelo y pidió un poco de vino blanco para los dos.

—¿Intentas emborracharme?

—Si no recuerdo mal —contestó, recordando la noche en el bar, cuando lo había drogado—, haría falta una docena de copas para eso. Sólo quiero que te relajes un poco.

Y, justo antes de que llegara el vino, Edward le cubrió la mano con los dedos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Bella dejó de forcejear con sus pensamientos.

El avión aterrizó a la hora prevista. Mientras bajaba por la escalerilla detrás de Edward, Bella vio una larguísima limusina negra esperándolos. Le recordaba a una pantera dormitando al sol. De un momento a otro, rugiría y cobraría vida.

Tras ella, con un guardia a cada lado y las manos esposadas a la espalda, Coulter bajaba por la rampa. Una retahíla de maldiciones ensuciaba el aire. Una vez en tierra, fue conducido a otro coche, mucho más funcional, y trasladado, seguramente, a la cárcel. ¿Quién diablos sería aquel hombre?, no pudo evitar preguntarse Bella. El rey de un país no se tomaba tantas molestias por un fugitivo norteamericano aunque, como empezaba a sospechar, tuviera un largo historial delictivo bajo distintos nombres falsos.

—Por favor, síganme —les indicó un hombre alto y anciano de impecable aspecto.

—Hola, Alistair, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Edward al reconocer al secretario personal de su tío. Le presentó a Bella, que parecía perpleja.

—Muy bien, señor. Es un placer volver a verlo, y con una acompañante tan encantadora —su semblante no se alteró—. El rey está impaciente por verlo —colocándose justo detrás de ellos, los acompañó hasta el vehículo que esperaba.

Al subir, Edward se sorprendió al ver que su tío había ido personalmente a recibirlos. Incluso con un blazer negro y unos pantalones grises de vestir, era imposible confundirlo con un hombre corriente. A sus sesenta y pico años de edad, con una gruesa melena de pelo casi blanco y ojos azules, Carlisle Cullen seguía siendo un hombre apuesto. Su porte aristocrático hacía evidente que pertenecía a la realeza.

Edward se puso cómodo en el asiento de enfrente, dejando espacio de sobra a su lado para Bella.

—Tío Carlisle, no esperaba verte aquí.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de saludar a mi sobrino favorito después de tanto tiempo? —sonrió a Edward con afecto y le estrechó la mano con firmeza—. Ni hablar. Te echamos de menos en la boda —le confió, refiriéndose al matrimonio de su hija. No se detuvo a esperar un comentario de Edward—. Por cierto —guiñó el ojo—, no le digas a tu hermano que eres mi favorito. A fin de cuentas, es mi ahijado y eso lo desalentaría —su mirada se posó en Bella, y sus ojos reflejaron aprobación casi al instante—. ¿A quién me traes aquí?

Edward señaló la pista de aterrizaje con la cabeza.

—Los guardias acaban de...

—No, no me refiero al prisionero —aclaró Carlisle—. ¿Quién es esta encantadora criatura? —tomó la mano de Bella con mirada afectuosa.

Edward sabía que, al contrario que su padre, Carlisle sentía un afecto genuino por la gente, por toda la gente. Su actitud no estaba pensada para desarmar a las mujeres y utilizarlas para sus propios propósitos.

La voz de Edward se volvió más formal.

—Majestad, permíteme que te presente a la señorita Isabella Swan.

—Tanto gusto, señorita Swan —sin dejar de mirarla, se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios y se la besó. Cuando bajó la mano, siguió sosteniendo la de Bella con suavidad, como si quisiera formar un vínculo—. ¿Y cómo es que viaja con mi sobrino?

El hombre era encantador, pero Bella estaba convencida de que había desplegado las antenas. Seguramente, tenía miedo de que fuera una caza fortunas.

—El duque y yo tenemos un interés común —le dijo—.Coulter.

Su respuesta no podría haberlo sorprendido más. Miró a Edward en busca de una explicación.

—No sé si lo entiendo. ¿Tiene alguna relación con él?

El rey sabía que, por el mero tono de su piel, la joven no podía estar emparentada con Amun, y tampoco los imaginaba juntos. Aquella joven parecía demasiado sagaz para dejarse cautivar por el terrorista.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Bella. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la mirada de regocijo de Edward—. Es mi recompensa.

Carlisle miró a Edward en busca de ayuda.

—Perdona, no estoy al corriente de las últimas expresiones norteamericanas.

—No es una expresión —le dijo Edward—, sino una condición. Han ofrecido una recompensa por Coulter. Intentó atracar el rancho Chambers, en Colorado, y huyó del estado después de que el fiador judicial le adelantara la fianza. El fiador necesitaba recuperarlo antes de la fecha del juicio.

El rey volvió a mirar a Bella. Costaba trabajo creer que ella pudiera estar implicada en algo así.

—¿Y cuándo es el juicio?

—Hoy —dijo Bella.

—Ah, entonces le hemos costado dinero —había pesar en la voz del rey—. Permítame que...

La generosidad, o la culpa, parecía un rasgo de la familia Cullen, pensó Bella. Claro que había rasgos peores.

—Gracias, Majestad, pero su sobrino ya ha pagado lo que habría sido mi pérdida.

—Ah. Entiendo —Carlisle miró a Edward con orgullo. Era un joven honorable, como siempre. Como, al parecer, era ella. De lo contrario, habría intentado sacarle dinero también a él. Había conocido a muchas mujeres oportunistas, mujeres que habían buscado a su difunto hermano—. Es una mujer honorable, Edward. Un preciado hallazgo —sus ojos azules se posaron en Bella—.Así que usted es...

—Una caza recompensas —dijo Bella, dudando que estuviera familiarizado con el término.

—Una caza recompensas —repitió Carlisle, moviendo la cabeza. Le gustaba considerarse un hombre progresista, pero aquello era inusitado—. ¿Y es una elección sabia para una joven?

—Lo es, si quiere comer y tiene pocas salidas. Además —Bella sonrió al rey—, uno debe aprovechar sus talentos, Majestad.

Regocijado por su vigor, Carlisle rió.

—Y el suyo es encontrar hombres.

—Hombres peligrosos —puntualizó Bella. Los ojos del rey se posaron en Edward. La sonrisa fue lenta, comprensiva.

—Entiendo —ya se había formado un juicio sobre ella. En lo referente a las personas, nunca deliberaba mucho—. ¿Me haría el honor, señorita Swan, de cenar con nosotros? He organizado una pequeña velada para celebrar la llegada de Edward. Solo unos amigos, nada formal.

Bella sospechaba que la idea que tenía el rey de la informalidad estaba a años luz de la suya.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Que debo dejar la tiara en mi habitación?

Sí, a Carlisle le encantaba su chispa. Parecía la persona ideal para su sobrino, a menudo demasiado sombrío. Necesitaba a alguien que lo mantuviera intrigado. El hecho de que fuera hermosa sólo servía para favorecer el enlace.

—Sí. A no ser, por supuesto, que quiera ponérsela —por la entonación, logró que la conversación pareciera casi íntima—. Quiero que se sienta cómoda.

Aunque lo quisiera, no ocurriría, pensó Bella. En el fondo, siempre sería la niña huérfana abandonada por su madre. Ese tipo de persona no encajaba con la realeza.

Pero, como era invitada de una casa real y sería una grosería rechazar la invitación, Bella forzó una sonrisa en la mirada.

—Me encantará unirme a la cena, Majestad.

—Magnífico. Se sirve a las siete. Edward irá a buscarla, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Tendré que hacerlo —explicó Edward, por si a Bella se le ocurría decir que ella misma encontraría el camino—. Si no recuerdo mal, hay una multitud de pasillos y pasadizos secretos en el palacio, y es muy fácil perderse.

—Incluso para alguien que se gana la vida encontrando hombres peligrosos —añadió el rey con un guiño.

Aquel hombre podría cautivar incluso a las aves, pensó Bella. Al contrario que su sobrino.

En cuanto estuvieron en el palacio y Bella fue conducida a su habitación, Edward pidió al rey una audiencia privada. Quería hablar de «Coulter».

El rey se negó a reconocer que Edward le había hecho una petición. En cambio, invitó a su sobrino a ver los jardines. Tan interesado por la vida vegetal como por traducir los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto, Edward no tuvo más elección que seguir a su tío y rey.

En el centro del laberinto de setos del que tanto se enorgullecía, Carlisle se volvió hacia su sobrino y dijo de repente:

—No se llama James Coulter, sino...

—Asif Amun. Sí, lo sé —sorprendido y complacido, su tío enarcó una ceja con semblante inquisitivo—. Le pedí a mi abuelo que comparara las huellas de Coulter con las de la base de datos de terroristas internacionales. Coincidían con las de Amun. Tiene una abrumadora lista de antecedentes.

—Ah, sí, tu abuelo. Sólo lo he visto una vez, en la boda de tus padres. Me pareció un buen hombre. Y crió a una hija maravillosa él solo —la abuela de Edward había muerto cuando su madre todavía era niña—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Alerta, y contento de volver a ser de utilidad.

—Tú le diste eso —Carlisle sabía que Edward había creado la agencia y que había contratado a su abuelo. Pero Edward lo veía con otros ojos. Su abuelo lo había enseñado cosas que no sabía, había hecho de la paciencia una cualidad omnipresente en su vida. Y le había dado un sentido de pertenencia a la familia que le había faltado cuando vivía con su propio padre.

—Los dos nos hemos dado cosas —corrigió a su tío.

Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y rió.

—Edward, Edward, Edward. Te he echado de menos.

—Con tantas intrigas en torno a la familia, por no hablar del palacio, dudo que hayas tenido tiempo para reparar en mi ausencia.

Carlisle suspiró. Sí, intriga era la palabra acertada.

—Sí que he reparado, sí. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Has salido adelante maravillosamente, y me alegro —hizo una pausa y abordó despacio un tema más personal—. Dime, ¿me equivoco o hay algo entre tú y la joven?

—No sé muy bien lo que hay entre nosotros.

—Misterio —Carlisle asintió sabiamente, aunque le brillaban los ojos—. Eso siempre es bueno. Siempre debería haber misterio en una pareja. Mantiene la intriga.

Edward no se fiaba de lo que sentía. Era demasiado nuevo.

—Creo que estás viendo más de lo que hay, tío.

—¿No lo sabes? Soy un gran juez de carácter. Y hay una mirada en tus ojos que no había visto nunca...

—El jet lag —intervino Edward.

Qué propio de Edward eludir el tema. Qué diferente era de su padre. Aunque había sido su hermano, Carlisle nunca había aprobado su debilidad por las mujeres ni su arrogancia hacia su esposa, Elizabeth. Cuando un hombre se casaba, tomaba unos votos ante Dios, comprometía su amor y su lealtad. No podía tirarlos por la borda por un momento de reacción hormonal.

—Creo que no —lo contradijo el rey—. Pero te estoy entreteniendo, y debes de estar cansado. Ve a refrescarte. Échate una siesta antes de la cena.

—Todavía no hemos hablado. Carlisle se detuvo sólo un momento.

—Ya sabes más de lo que Eleazar te dijo. Y hablaremos. Más adelante, te lo prometo —volviendo a pasarle el brazo a su sobrino por los hombros, lo condujo hacia el palacio—. De momento, disfrutemos de tu regreso.

Bella tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Era como volver a entrar en una nueva casa de acogida. Sentía todas las miradas volviéndose hacia ella.

—Me siento como pez fuera del agua —le dijo a Edward al oído mientras éste la conducía al comedor. No se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado.

El comedor era el que su tío usaba para cenas intimas de dos docenas de personas, en lugar del salón de banquetes, que se reservaba para celebraciones oficiales.

Edward contempló el vestido de Bella. El que casi lo había hecho olvidar que el rey los esperaba. El que lo había hecho desear cerrar la puerta a su espalda y deslizar las manos por el cuerpo de Bella, rememorando cada curva que aquel largo y ceñido vestido azul estaba realzando.

Bajó la cabeza y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Nunca había visto a un pez luciendo algo así, ni dentro ni fuera del agua.

El comentario podía no ser más que una réplica insolente, o una observación medianamente educada. ¿Por qué sentía un hormigueo de excitación?, se preguntó Bella. Edward era un duque, estaba acostumbrado a los halagos vacíos. Las palabras significaban muy poco para él.

Había encontrado el vestido echado sobre la cama al salir de un cuarto de baño del tamaño de un pequeño teatro. No había nadie a quien pedir explicaciones sobre la repentina aparición del vestido. Parecía haberse materializado de la nada.

Porque necesitaba ponerse algo con lo que no avergonzar a Edward.

Como si eso le importara, se dijo.

Pero le importaba.

La sorprendió, al ponérselo, que fuera de la talla justa. Mirándose en el espejo, se sintió otra vez como una niña. Como una niña que todavía creía en la magia.

Bella recordó cuántas veces, de niña, había imaginado que alguien cuidaba de ella. Alguien que podía procurarle por arte de magia lo que necesitara cuando lo necesitara. Era como tener un hada madrina.

Al verlos entrar, el rey sonrió, rompió el protocolo y se puso en pie por deferencia a la mujer que Edward llevaba del brazo. Antes le había parecido bonita. De pronto, comprendía su error. No era bonita, sino hermosa y, al parecer, la pareja perfecta para su sobrino. Se preguntaba qué haría falta para que Edward se diera cuenta.

—Ah, veo que habéis encontrado el camino —miró a sus otros invitados—. Oídme todos, Edward ha traído a una persona a nuestra mesa. Me gustaría presentaros a Isabella Swan, norteamericana.

Se oyó un murmullo de voces, un coro de saludos con su nombre. A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras intentaba saludarlos a todos y fijarse en todos.

Estaban muy por encima de ella, pensó.

Aunque le encantaba el tacto sedoso del vestido de gala que llevaba, se sentía más cómoda con vaqueros y blusa. Mucho más cómoda tras el volante de un coche, buscando a un fugitivo, que en aquella cena tan exquisita. Edward, por el contrario, parecía haber nacido con el traje que llevaba.

—Tienes razón, Carlisle, es encantadora —una mujer de aspecto regio que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa le sonrió con afecto.

Aquélla debía de ser la reina Esme, pensó Bella. Como no había querido que la tomaran por una cateta, había aprovechado el tiempo que había estado sola para informarse sobre la familia real por Internet.

Un mayordomo le acercó la silla y Bella tomó asiento. Una abundancia de utensilios flanqueaba plato, desafiándola a que escogiera el apropiado cada alimento.

«Cielos», pensó. Estaba mejor preparada para escoger el calibre apropiado para una pistola que aquello. ¿Qué iba a hacer?


	15. Chapter 15

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Bella sintió la presión de la rodilla de Edward contra la suya. La recorrió un cálido estremecimiento que le costó trabajo suprimir.

¿Estaría escogiendo aquel momento para buscar intimidad? ¿Lo excitaba realizar juegos sensuales bajo la mesa de su tío mientras sus parientes estaban sentados, ajenos a todo, en torno a ella?

Conteniendo el aliento, esperó a lo que, según suponía, sería el siguiente paso: la mano de Edward desliéndose por su rodilla. En cambio, éste acrecentó la presión. Confundida, lo miró.

Edward señaló los cubiertos de plata con los ojos y tomó el tenedor pequeño más alejado del plato para tomar la ensalada.

No estaba haciendo diabluras, estaba dándole instrucciones silenciosas de etiqueta. La idea la hizo sonreír.

Intentaba no avergonzarla. O, eso, susurró una vocecita en su cabeza, o intentaba que ella no lo avergonzara.

No, no pensaba volverse loca con dudas. Ya lo pensaría más tarde. En aquellos momentos, debía afrontar una cena y memorizar nombres. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de gratitud, tomó el tenedor apropiado justo cuando el hombre que le habían presentado como el hermano de Edward, el duque Emmett, le hacía una pregunta.

—Muy sutil por tu parte —murmuró Bella. La música los envolvía mientras ella deslizaba una mano hacia el hombro de Edward y él tomaba la de ella y la apretaba contra su pecho.

La cena había terminado y los criados se estaban llevando los platos. La sobremesa era el momento de tratar con los demás invitados. Asaltada por todos lados por personas fascinadas por cómo se ganaba la vida, Bella se sorprendió cuando Edward la rescató invitándola a bailar.

Dando gracias por el respiro y por la excusa de estar en sus brazos, Bella se levantó de la mesa y dejó que la condujera a la pista de baile.

Sostener a Bella en brazos hacía que Edward quisiera llevarla a la cama. Ya no se sentía el mismo de siempre; en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, estar con ella, hablar con ella, inspirar su perfume. Hacerle el amor.

Sabía que aquello debía parar, pero se sentía impotente.

Lo cual sólo empeoraba la situación.

—Tendrás que ser más concreta —le dijo Edward. Pasando junto a una de las ayudantes de la reina, inclinó la cabeza en respuesta a la sonrisa de aquélla.

Lo único que Bella vio fue el cuerpo sinuoso de la mujer y su sonrisa extremadamente amable para Edward.

—Los cubiertos. Donde yo me crié, nunca había más de dos tenedores. Normalmente, uno.

Tampoco había habido mucho que comer. Desde luego, nada de siete platos con acompañamientos que despertaban el apetito y tentaban la vista.

—A mí siempre me ha costado horrores recordar para qué servía la legión de tenedores y cucharas —dijo Edward y sonrió, recordando—. Mi madre siempre decía que, mientras que no bajara la cabeza y comiera directamente del plato como un buitre hambriento, podía pasar.

Bella rió, sin darse cuenta de que su cálido aliento acariciaba el rostro de Edward y lo excitaba.

—Creo que tu madre me habría caído bien.

Edward se sorprendió deseando que se hubieran conocido. Tenía la sensación de que Elizabeth Masen habría congeniado con aquella caza recompensas poco ortodoxa a la que lo había unido el destino.

—Todo el mundo la quería —le dijo—.A excepción de mi padre.

Ella no malgastó saliva diciéndole que, seguramente, se equivocaba, como habrían hecho sus invitados más sofisticados. Había visto la cara desagradable de la vida y conocía a fondo la infelicidad. La vida era demasiado corta para malgastar saliva.

—¿Por qué se casó con ella?

La razón era tan superficial como, más tarde, Edward había descubierto que era su padre.

—Porque, en su época, se la consideraba una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Mi madre fue reina de la belleza y, después, top model. Su rostro aparecía en todas las portadas de las principales revistas del mundo, y mi padre afirmaba haberse enamorado de ella.

¡Qué propio de su padre encapricharse con una imagen bidimensional, sin reparar en la mujer que había detrás! Eso era demasiado molesto para el duque , demasiado turbador. Eso habría requerido, pensó Edward con amargura, un corazón.

—La cautivó como un príncipe... o como un duque, como era el caso —Edward contrajo la mandíbula—. Cuando mi padre conquistaba algo, perdía interés, se iba tras conquistas más emocionantes. Con mi madre le pasó lo mismo.

«Qué triste», pensó Bella. Era un cuento de hadas sin final feliz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siguió con él tu madre?

La vida era tan moderna en aquellos momentos que la gente solía olvidar cómo eran las cosas hace veinticinco años.

—No es tan fácil divorciarse cuando buena parte del mundo te está observando. Además, mi madre creía en el matrimonio para toda la vida —Edward paso junto a su tío bailando con Bella. El rey, que bailaba con su esposa, les sonrió con aprobación—. Además, tenía dos hijos y sabía que no le darían la custodia. Dos hijos a los que jamás abandonaría. Decía que mi padre nos quería, pero nunca estaba con nosotros. Ella deseaba que creciéramos sintiéndonos queridos. Así que se quedó con nosotros y se volcó en colaborar con organizaciones benéficas para suavizar el dolor.

Elizabeth Masen parecía una mujer maravillosa.

—¿Y lo suavizó?

—Nunca se quejó. Pero sospecho que no. Había un dolor en sus ojos que no podía camuflar —bajó la mirada y vio a Bella. Había dicho más de lo que había pretendido; le resultaba fácil hablar con ella—. ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas sobre mi familia?

—Porque yo no tengo familia de la que hablar —entonces, Bella comprendió el motivo de su pregunta—. No te preocupes —guiñó un ojo—. Esto no va a salir en la prensa del corazón.

El guiño fue directo al vientre de Edward, donde causó estragos. Cerró la mano con fuerza en torno a la de ella.

—De todas formas, es agua pasada. Esta noche estás excepcionalmente hermosa.

—¿Pero? —Bella esperó la inevitable puntualización, confiando en que no le doliera demasiado.

—No hay ningún pero. ¿Por qué siempre esperas que ocurra algo malo después de algo bueno?

—Porque suele pasar —se limitó a decir—.Y me gusta estar preparada.

La orquesta empezó a tocar otra canción de ritmo ligeramente más rápido que la anterior. Edward pasó por alto el cambio. Le gustaba mecerse suavemente con ella.

—Te sentaría mejor esperar algo bueno.

Bella se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

—Para ese tipo de sorpresas no necesito estar preparada. Las afronto sin problemas —pero bajar la mirada era de cobardes, y había prometido hace tiempo no serlo. Buscó un tema más seguro—. Bueno, ¿alguna noticia? —preguntó, cambiando de tercio—. ¿Cuándo puedo llevar a nuestro mutuo delincuente de vuelta a Colorado?

Edward había estado confiando en que el tema no surgiera aquella noche. No quería que nada echara a perder la velada. Una velada que, según confiaba, acabaría en la habitación de Bella.

Pero, ya que se lo había preguntado, no podía mentirle.

—Me temo que tardará un tiempo.

Los pasos de Bella se ralentizaron hasta que dejó de bailar por completo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

Edward la obligó a seguir bailando al son de la música.

—Porque su lista de delitos es mucho más larga aquí que en Estados Unidos. Se lo acusa de varios atentados terroristas y el rey piensa que podría estar implicado en el accidente de avión del príncipe.

Bella recordaba vagamente aquella historia. El de un príncipe estrellado en las Rocosas. No se había fijado en el nombre del país. Lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Era tu príncipe?

—Más que eso —aclaró Edward—. Era mi primo.

La noticia la hizo callar un momento. Sentía la compasión creciendo en su interior, pero la sofocó al momento. No podía permitírselo. Había muchas cosas en juego. Le había dado su palabra al sheriff y había hecho una promesa a Mike, quien, técnicamente, había quedado desposeído de una gran suma de dinero hasta que un tribunal emitiera un dictamen sobre la extradición.

—Oye, siento mucho lo de tu primo, de verdad, pero no puedo...

—No tienes por qué molestarte. Ya he cubierto la recompensa —le recordó Edward.

Bella empezaba a enojarse. ¿Acaso creía que podía sobornarla? Había pensado que la conocía mejor. Era evidente que se había equivocado.

—No se trata de la recompensa.

¿Por qué se estaba enojando tanto?, pensó Edward.

—El otro día dijiste que sí. Que no te importaba lo que el sheriff y yo hiciéramos con el prisionero siempre que recibieras tu recompensa. Creo que dijiste algo de bailar —añadió en un intento de hacerla sonreír y olvidar el tema.

¿De modo que, para colmo, se estaba riendo de ella? La describía como una persona codiciosa e insensible. ¿Acaso era lo que pensaba de ella?

Bella apretó los dientes para vocalizar cada letra.

—Le he dado mi palabra al sheriff de que llevaría a Coulter de vuelta a Shady Rock.

—Se llama Amun —le recordó—. Asif Amun, no James Coulter. Y, si no recuerdo mal, tu palabra era bastante subjetiva.

Hostigada, le soltó la mano.

—No para las personas que cuentan.

—Y yo no cuento.

Bella levantó la barbilla.

—Ahora, ¿quién está siendo subjetivo?

Aquella mujer exhalaba frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Edward empezaba a recelar de aquel baile de palabras.

—Dímelo tú.

—Dudo que nadie pueda decirte nada. Siempre tienes respuestas para todo —por temor a decir algo que pudiera ofender a las personas que la rodeaban, se levantó un poco la falda, dispuesta a irse—. Si me disculpas, creo que ya he tenido bastante encanto palaciego por una noche.

Bella sentía un enorme dolor en el centro del pecho que estaba abriéndose camino hacia su garganta y nublándole la vista. Sentía lágrimas en los ojos. Alarmada, empezó a alejarse de la pista de baile, pasando junto a Emmett.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el duque. Bella se detuvo el tiempo justo para ser educada.

—Se me ha formado una jaqueca repentina. Si me disculpan, necesito echarme.

Emmett se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, alegrándose de que Edward por fin hubiera encontrado alguien.

En aquel momento, el rey se acercó a Edward y le plantó una mano en el hombro.

—Edward, ¿te importaría venir un momento? Me gustaría que dieras un paseo conmigo por el jardín.

Edward vaciló, desgarrado. Quería seguir a Bella, calmar los ánimos. Pero quizá le hiciera bien pasar unos minutos sola, serenándose. Se volvió hacia su tío e inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Edward le hizo la seña al rey de que lo precediera.

—Sé que sólo estarás aquí unos días, Edward, pero debo confesar que siempre he agradecido tenerte como asesor —se encontraban en el jardín, lejos de las luces del palacio y de oídos indiscretos. El rey se relajó y miró a su sobrino con afecto—.Tú, más que nadie, has demostrado no tener intereses ocultos por los asuntos de este país.

Su tío estaba tan serio que Edward dejó a un lado sus propias preocupaciones.

—¿Qué te inquieta?

—Como sabes, creemos que Jasper sobrevivió al accidente de avión. La posibilidad de que siga vivo se ha mantenido en estricto secreto. Cuando reinicié la búsqueda de Jasper, muy pocas personas fueron informadas —la agitación lo hacía dar vueltas mientras hablaba—. Sólo los miembros más inmediatos de la familia y unos cuantos miembros de confianza, o al menos, eso pensaba, de la familia Black —su expresión se tornó lúgubre al pensar en la información que le habían proporcionado sus agentes—. Hemos confirmado que Amun sabía que estábamos buscando a Jasper, que habíamos encontrado nuevas pruebas de que se encontraba vivo —Carlisle miró a su sobrino—. He recibido noticias de que la misión de Amun no sólo era crear una tapadera para la Hermandad de las Sombras en Norteamérica, sino localizar a mi hijo y matarlo.

El rey inspiró hondo: la sola idea le encogía el corazón.

—¿Cómo es posible que un miembro de la Hermandad de las Sombras estuviera al corriente de nuestra búsqueda si no es a través de un miembro de la familia Black? —creer que era alguien de su propia familia le resultaba impensable e inconcebible. Por tanto, la única posibilidad era la familia de su yerno.

La paz recién entablada era frágil. Debía obrar con cautela. Si se equivocaba...

Edward unía piezas con la misma rapidez que se le ofrecían.

—Entonces, sospechas de...

—No sé de quién sospechar —lo interrumpió Carlisle, moviendo una mano con impotencia en el aire. Suspiró, detestando la intriga que había parecido avivar su corazón en la adolescencia. En aquellos momentos, sólo ansiaba la paz. Una paz que insistía en eludirlo.

—Le he pedido a Alec Vulturi, otro duque que se niega a aceptar su título —intervino con una sonrisa—, que investigue este asunto en mi lugar. Para ese fin, intentará ganarse la confianza de los Black.

Edward todavía no comprendía por qué le estaba haciendo aquella revelación.

—¿Y me lo cuentas a mí porque...?

El rey sonrió, sabiendo que podía ser claro y sincero con su sobrino como no podía serlo con otras personas.

—Porque quiero que me digas si crees que estoy viendo fantasmas donde sólo hay sombras inofensivas en la noche.

—Los dos sabemos que la Hermandad de las Sombras es una fuerza poderosa de la que hay que recelar. No, no creo que estés siendo indebidamente cauteloso —por el bien de su tío, torció un poco la verdad—.Yo, en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Pero Carlisle lo conocía de sobra.

—No, en mi lugar, habrías intentado averiguarlo todo tú solo, habrías ido al centro del clan y habrías arremetido contra todos ellos uno a uno —señaló Carlisle—. Porque, a tu edad, yo habría acariciado la misma idea. Sin embargo, cuando uno se hace viejo, también se vuelve más sabio... y cauteloso. No puedo decir cuál ha sido el factor determinante.

—Tú nunca te harás viejo, tío, sólo más sabio.

Carlisle rió de buena gana.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que siempre has sido mi favorito —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—.Vamos, ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado a tu joven amiga. Vi cómo la miraba tu hermano.

Edward sabía que era una broma inofensiva por parte de su tío. La amistosa rivalidad que había existido entre Emmett y él de niños nunca se había extendido a las mujeres de sus vidas. Era como si, sin decir una palabra al respecto, por respeto a su madre, los dos estuvieran intentando no emular a su progenitor.

—No está esperando; se ha ido.

—¿Que se ha ido? —Carlisle dejó de caminar— ¿Adonde?

Edward se regañó en silencio. No había sido su intención sonar tan tajante.

—A su habitación, seguramente. Para tranquilizarse.

Aliviado, Carlisle movió la cabeza.

—No te conviene hacerte de rogar, Edward. Yo creo que Bella podría llenar tu corazón durante muchas décadas.

Edward pensó en la mirada de Bella justo antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir echando humo.

—Dudo que ella lo vea así.

—Siempre has sido un negociador, Edward. Negocia. A no ser que no sientas nada por ella —Carlisle fingió mirarlo intensamente a los ojos—. Pero no es así.

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí. Tienes los ojos de tu padre. Edward se puso un poco rígido.

—Preferiría que no me compararas con él.

—Tu padre tenía unos ojos magníficos. Era la condición de su alma la que poníamos en duda —tocó el rostro de Edward con afecto—.Tú tienes el alma de tu madre: hermosa, sensible y enorme —le dio una palmadita en el hombro y un empujoncito—. Ve con ella, Edward, haz las paces. Por los dos.

Edward se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba forzar las cosas.

—Puede que dentro de un rato.

—La terquedad la has heredado de tu abuelo —dijo Carlisle—. Haz lo que consideres mejor, pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo —pasándole de nuevo el brazo por los hombros, el rey echó a andar hacia el palacio.

Bella se movía por la lujosa habitación como un preso en su celda.

No tenía sentido quedarse allí. Si el rey no pensaba liberar a Coulter, Amun, o quienquiera que fuera ese canalla, y entregársela en un futuro próximo, no podía quedarse allí esperando indefinidamente.

Quizá Edward pudiera permitirse el lujo de no hacer nada, pero ella, no. Debía ganarse la vida. Los diez mil dólares sólo ayudarían a Ángela cierto tiempo. Y las dos sabían que su salud no era tan buena como antes. Bella quería estar preparada para ayudar si Ángela la necesitaba.

Además, quedarse allí resultaba violento y doloroso. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba lo diferentes que eran Edward y ella.

Se miró en el espejo y vio el vestido que le habían prestado, como si el responsable hubiera sabido de antemano que no podía tener nada remotamente apropiado para aquella velada. Nadie se lo había preguntado; lo habían dado por hecho.

No tenían futuro.

¡Diablos, ni siquiera tenían presente! Había visto cómo miraban a Edward algunas mujeres durante la cena. Como si fuera un premio que pensaran ganar. No podía competir con mujeres como aquéllas y no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse intentándolo.

Ya había sufrido bastantes humillaciones en la vida; no necesitaba ni una más.

«Fue bonito mientras duró», pensó, pero todos los cuentos de hadas tocaban a su fin. Y no siempre acababan con «Y fueron felices y comieron perdices». Algunos no eran felices.

Como en su caso.

Pero tenía su orgullo y, aunque Edward creyera lo contrario, honor. Vivía con ambos intactos. Si se quedaba, podría perderlos.

Bella se detuvo bruscamente delante del armario. La doncella lo había colgado todo y había colocado la maleta en el fondo. La sacó. Lo que debía hacer era recoger sus cosas y marcharse antes de que Edward adivinara sus intenciones.

Habría algún vuelo comercial a Estados Unidos, ¿no? El aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos del palacio. Le pediría a alguien que la llevara y se las arreglaría sola a partir de ahí.

Era un plan viable.

Volvió la cabeza al oír un ruido en la terraza, Masen.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Se habría colado en su terraza para intentar convencerla de que volviera a la fiesta? Quizá hubiera sido una grosería por su parte marcharse así, pensó, presa de los remordimientos. A fin de cuentas, el rey no tenía la culpa de que se hubiera enamorado de Edward.

La idea la dejó helada. ¿Enamorado? ¿Desde cuándo?

No, no era amor, insistió en silencio, sino lujuria, pura y simple. Bueno, quizá no fuera pura, ni simple, pero...

Maldición, ¿qué le había hecho Edward? Su cerebro parecía un queso suizo.

Abrió la puerta de la terraza con fuerza para encararse con Edward y con sus propios pensamientos vacilantes.

—Oye, no vengas aquí a hurtadillas. No pienso...

Sus palabras se evaporaron cuando Amun le rodeó el cuello y la arrastró al interior de la habitación.

* * *

_**Hey qué piensan?**_

_**El próximo cap lo subo el lunes**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**La historia es de Marie Ferrarella y los personajes de SM. Yo no ganó nada y ustedes ganan una gran historia y autora para su memoria.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Cuando Edward y su tío regresaron al salón, Edward decidió dar por terminada la velada. El rey lo miró con semblante sagaz.

—Lo entiendo. Tienes asuntos de los que ocuparte —una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro—. Ve con cuidado, Edward. No digas cosas que luego puedas lamentar.

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió Edward. Aunque, con Bella, no siempre era posible, añadió en silencio.

A punto de irse, Edward se detuvo al ver al guardia que entraba corriendo en la sala. Buscó al rey y le susurró algo al oído.

El semblante de Carlisle se alteró de inmediato. Atrás había quedado la sonrisa para ser sustituida por el semblante de un líder.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó al guardia, con una calma letal.

—Sí, Majestad. Un muerto y tres heridos. Él ha escapado.

De pie junto a su tío, Edward tuvo una repentina sensación de intranquilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Carlisle se volvió hacia él, con su tez insólitamente pálida.

—Amun se ha fugado. Alguien ha asesinado al guardia de la prisión. Creen que la fuga ha sido planeada por una persona o personas vinculadas a la Hermandad de las Sombras.

Daba igual quién la hubiera planeado, lo que importaba en aquellos momentos era que Asif Amun andaba suelto. Y que había jurado vengarse de él y, más importante aún, de Bella.

De pronto, lo dominó un pánico sin precedentes. Debía reunirse con Bella antes que Amun.

—Majestad —estaba diciendo el guardia—. Uno de los guardias ha dicho, antes de quedarse inconsciente, que ha visto a Amun y a sus hombres huyendo a las colinas. Amun podría estar a varios kilómetros de aquí.

El rey sabía que nada era lo que parecía.

—O quizá no. ¿Dónde está ese guardia?

—Lo estaban trasladando al hospital cuando me fui.

—Envía a alguien allí y averigua todo lo que puedas —ordenó Carlisle—.Y reúne el mayor número de hombres posible. Amun no va a escapársenos una segunda vez —volviéndose, empezó a decir algo a Edward, pero vio que su sobrino se estaba alejando—. ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

—¡Espero que no! —gritó Edward, volviendo la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para dar detalles; no si sus temores se hacían realidad.

Temor. Nunca había temido por su vida, ni de niño ni como soldado. Por eso era tan bueno en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, tenía miedo .Y mucho. Aunque no temiera por sí mismo.

La adrenalina inundó el organismo de Bella al ver la mirada oscura de aquel loco. Amun la estaba asfixiando. Tirándole de la mano, Bella hundió las uñas en su carne con todas sus fuerzas.

Con un grito, Amun la soltó, pero la sujetó por el brazo cuando ella intentó escapar. La arrojó con fuerza contra la pared y ella se dio un golpe en la cabeza. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas mientras intentaba, en vano, clavar la mirada en algo para no marearse.

—¿Qué... Qué intentas hacer? —logró decir. Lo sabía antes de que él contestara. Pensaba matarla.

—Guardar mi promesa —se burló Amun, con su rostro sin afeitar muy cerca del de ella—. Dije que os mataría a ti y a esa escoria con la que estabas y voy a hacerlo.

Se le heló la sangre en las venas. No albergaba ninguna duda de que aquel hombre podía matar a cientos de personas y no experimentar nada más que satisfacción.

Matarla a ella sería fácil.

¡Y un cuerno!, prometió en silencio. No pensaba ponérselo fácil.

No había terror en los ojos de Bella, y Amun quería terror.

—Suplica por tu vida, zorra miserable —gruñó Amun.

No pensaba darle esa satisfacción. En cambio, lo miró con desafío, sabiendo que rogar no le serviría de nada, que sólo alimentaría la depravación de Amun.

—No.

Preso de la rabia, le dobló el brazo con tanta fuerza, que Bella cayó de rodillas ante él, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

—¡Suplica! —rugió como un maniaco.

Mareada, inmovilizada por el dolor del brazo, le hundió los dientes en el muslo.

Con un chillido, Amun la soltó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Mientras ella se levantaba a duras penas para huir, Amun la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. El grito gutural que brotó de los labios de Bella fue completamente involuntario.

Corriendo por el pasillo, Edward oyó el grito.

No recordaba haber salvado los últimos metros que lo separaban de la puerta, ni haberse arrojado contra la barrera de caoba oscura. Unos escenarios terribles inundaban su cerebro, helándole el corazón, cuando irrumpió en el dormitorio.

Todavía sujetándola por el pelo, Amun obligó a Bella a levantarse. Una pistola apareció en su mano de improviso. Con ella, apuntó directamente a Edward.

Edward dominó el impulso de arrojarse sobre el hombre. Amun estaba loco; podía girar el arma hacia Bella y disparar.

—No podrás salir del palacio con vida.

Amun entornó los ojos con malevolencia. Infiel de mente obtusa, ¿no se daba cuenta de que todo aquello era por un bien mayor, por un poder superior? Las vidas, incluida la suya, carecían de importancia.

—Tal vez no. Pero te prometo una cosa: para entonces, los dos estaréis muertos. Tú y esta perra miserable.

Al tiempo que enseñaba los dientes con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Amun amartilló el arma sin dejar de apuntar a Edward en la cabeza.

—¡No! —chilló Bella, y se abalanzó contra la cadera de Amun al tiempo que lo agarraba del brazo para torcer su puntería. El dolor le abrasó el cuero cabelludo al sentir que la tiraba del pelo, y tuvo la sensación de que algo había estallado en su hombro.

Volvió a enturbiarse su visión al tiempo que vislumbraba a Edward arrojándose sobre una mesa, hacia Amun. La pistola había caído al suelo.

Igual que ella, comprendió Bella. Acercándose a gatas hasta el arma, combatiendo una sensación casi paralizante y sintiendo fuego por todo su cuerpo, logró hacerse con el arma y ponerse de rodillas.

Los dos hombres de la habitación habían entablado una lucha mortal. Amun se encontraba detrás de Edward. Le había rodeado el cuello con su poderoso brazo y lo estaba ahogando.

—¡Suéltalo! —ordenó a Amun. De pronto, Edward hincó una rodilla en el suelo y arrojó al hombre por encima de su cabeza. Amun aterrizó justo cuando la guardia personal del rey irrumpía en la habitación. El rey entró justo detrás.

—Lleváoslo —ordenó Carlisle con enojo—.Y esta vez, encargaos de que no se escape. No quiero que le pase nada hasta que hable conmigo.

Llenando de aire sus pulmones vacíos, Edward se volvió hacia Bella. Sintiéndose cada vez más débil, Bella dejó caer el arma de las manos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a Edward. Estaba intentando ponerse en pie, pero sus rodillas no querían trabajar.

—¡Dios mío, estás sangrando! —exclamó Edward.

Había sangre por todo el vestido, bloqueando la fuente de la herida. Un temor real lo mordió con numerosos dientes afilados y puntiagudos, y la levantó rápidamente en brazos antes de que ella terminara de caerse al suelo.

—Ese hijo de perra te ha herido —lo oyó balbucir Bella antes de que se le cayera la cabeza hacia atrás y todo desapareciera.

La sensación de movimiento que la rodeaba penetró el cerebro brumoso de Bella un segundo antes de que volviera en sí. Le pesaban los párpados, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró despegarlos.

Edward estaba recorriendo el pasillo a paso rápido con ella en brazos. Lo acompañaba un hombre, aunque no estaba segura.

—¿Qué...?

Gracias a Dios que Bella estaba consciente, pensó Edward. Había temido que hubiera caído en coma.

—No hables — la previno — .Te estamos llevando al hospital.

— No necesito un hospital — protestó. Intentó escapar de sus brazos, o creyó intentarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Tenía los dos brazos inservibles.

Aquella mujer daba un nuevo significado a la palabra obstinación. Edward lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Te han disparado y te has desmayado, y necesitas un médico — le dijo con firmeza.

Su voz reverberaba en la cabeza de Bella, como si se encontraran en una especie de cueva. Pero había demasiada luz, y las cuevas no eran luminosas, ¿no?

— No me he desmayado — protestó, consumiendo el aliento que le quedaba en pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Más que obstinada, pensó Edward, enojado. Pero viva. Gracias a Dios, viva.

—Está bien — reconoció —, has dado una cabezada. Pero tienes que ir al hospital —había salido del palacio, y miró alrededor.

Alguien a su espalda le señaló la limusina, y Edward corrió hacia el coche del rey.

— No estoy dispuesto a perderte sólo porque seas demasiado cabezota para reconocer que necesitas ayuda.

—Puedes... ayudarme... si quieres —murmuró Bella; cada palabra requería un gran esfuerzo—. Pero no hace… falta.

En el asiento trasero de la limusina, Edward permaneció sentado con Bella en las rodillas, envolviéndola con los brazos. Acababa de decirle algo, pensó Bella. ¿Qué era? A su cerebro le costaba trabajo retener las ideas. Algo de que iba a perderla.

¿Intentaba perderla? ¿O acaso...?

Nada tenía sentido, así que cesó de intentar comprender. Lo único que sentía era el dolor que le iba lamiendo el cuerpo y los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, intentando mantenerla a salvo.

Suspirando, Bella se acurrucó en aquellos brazos.

—¿Lo ves? No es más que una herida muscular —Bella se movía con impaciencia sobre la camilla, deseando poder ponerse en marcha.

—Una herida muscular profunda —Edward le recordó el diagnóstico del médico.

Obligada a usar un camisón de hospital, Bella echó mano al vestido que había quedado inservible. Lo miró con cierto remordimiento.

—Una herida muscular profunda —repitió con indulgencia—. Nada que no vaya a curarse —apretó los labios, intentando organizar el caos de pensamientos. Detestaba reconocerlo, pero no se acordaba—. Estoy un poco aturdida, ¿lo atrapamos?

—Sí, y esta vez, lo vigilan estrechamente. Esta noche no ocurrirá nada más, te lo prometo —Edward había estado a punto de perderla, y la idea le resultaba insoportable.

—Bien —Bella empezó a asentir y se lo pensó mejor. Hasta el menor movimiento parecía reverberar en su cerebro—. Porque no sé cuánta sangre me queda para dar a esta causa —no le apetecía moverse, y lo miró—. Supongo que me has salvado la vida.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. No quería pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde.

—Y tú la mía.

—Entonces, estamos en paz —exhaló Bella.

—No exactamente. En la cultura china, la vida que uno salva le pertenece para siempre.

Edward estaba forzando las cosas.

—Pero ni tú ni yo somos chinos.

—Da igual.

Muy bien, pensó Bella, le seguiría el juego.

—Entonces, tu vida es mía.

Edward resistió la tentación de atraerla hacia él. Todavía no.

—Y la tuya, mía.

Existía una solución lógica.

—Hagamos un intercambio —propuso ella.

—De eso, nada —rió Edward.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con estas dos vidas que tenemos en las manos?

Edward avanzó despacio, probando las aguas. No quería asustarla.

—Quizá signifique que debemos pasarlas juntos. No me gustaría ver que malgastas «mi» vida.

El rostro de Bella empezaba a perder su palidez. Edward vio un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

—O tú la mía. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, exactamente?

—Que nos asociemos —la miró a la cara mientras hablaba, envolviendo con los dedos una pequeña vitola que llevaba en el bolsillo—.Tengo más casos en mi agencia de los que puedo resolver y no me vendría mal contar con una buena investigadora en la plantilla.

Le estaba ofreciendo empleo. Se trataba de un empleo. Muy bien, se dijo Bella, haciendo de tripas corazón, intentando pasar por alto la punzada que sentía porque, por un segundo, había creído, esperado, que se tratara de algo más. Se merecía un cambio y apostaba a que el trabajo de detective estaba mejor pagado que el de caza recompensas.

—Empleada, no —le recordó—. Socia.

Edward asintió.

—Eso es.

—Entonces, trabajaremos juntos.

—Sí —Edward apenas podía contenerse pero, debido a la importancia de la situación, no tenía otro remedio.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. ¿Qué habría hecho si ese gusano hubiera matado a Edward? No lo habría soportado.

—¿Y viviremos juntos? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Bella resopló. ¿La habían herido y él intentaba jugar con ella?

—Te estoy preguntando qué es lo que tú quieres.

Bella sintió deseos de asestarle un puñetazo por la sonrisa que elevó las comisuras de sus labios. Se estaba riendo de ella. Quizá ni siquiera hablara en serio de la asociación.

—Pensaba que eras una mujer liberada que hacía lo que quería.

—Y lo soy —su paciencia, que nunca había sido abundante, empezaba a desintegrarse—.Y lo que esta mujer liberada quiere es saber lo que estás pensando.

La sonrisa permaneció, pero su mirada se tornó seria.

—¿Lo que pienso o lo que siento? Bella comprendió que había dejado de respirar e inspiró hondo.

—Soy flexible, puedes empezar por donde quieras.

El tomó su rostro en las manos con suavidad.

—Bella...

El pulso empezó a latirle con desenfreno.

—Vaya, esto se está poniendo personal —dijo Bella con nerviosismo.

—Tiene que ponerse personal. No voy a decirle a una desconocida que la quiero.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella repentina revolución.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí —no entendía por qué tenía que deletrearlo—. ¿Todavía no lo sabes? Creía que eras una buena detective.

—Y lo soy —respondió—. Pero no sé leer los pensamientos.

—Entonces, lee esto —Edward tomó la mano de Bella, la abrió y la colocó sobre su pecho. Bella estaba jadeando otra vez, y se lamió los labios con nerviosismo.

—Está latiendo.

—Late por ti.

Bella sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Edward podría haberse perdido en su sonrisa, pero sabía que, seguramente, ése era el plan de Bella. Seducirlo.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —le preguntó.

—¿Que eres muy amable? —sugirió ella con inocencia. Al ver las nubes tormentosas que se congregaban en los ojos de Edward, se puso seria—. Está bien, oye, esto no me resulta fácil. Siempre que me he encariñado con alguien, se han apartado de mí, me han devuelto.

Tenía miedo, comprendió Edward. Pues ya eran dos. La tomó entre sus brazos.

—Yo ya te he desenvuelto y te he quitado la etiqueta, Bella. No puedo devolverte —le acarició el rostro con la mirada—. No quiero devolverte.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

En lugar de contestar, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pequeña vitola. Tomó la mano izquierda de Bella y se la puso en el dedo corazón. Ella se la quedó mirando fijamente, temerosa de sacar conclusiones.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La vitola de un puro. Se la pedí a mi tío mientras el médico te operaba —quizá la herida le hubiera producido amnesia—. Como en esa historia que le contaste a la esposa del sheriff Ateara, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo —susurró Bella, con la emoción ahogándole la voz.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Más que nada en el mundo, Bella quería creer que era posible. Pero era una mujer realista y sabía que no había punto de encuentro para ellos.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Vivir aquí? —bajó la mirada—. Yo no encajo.

Edward le levantó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Aquí no, en California. Ya te he dicho que quiero que trabajes conmigo y allí es donde está mi agencia. Y encajas en todas partes —añadió con firmeza—. Sólo tienes que creerlo.

—Lo dices en serio.

Edward levantó la mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento.

—Cada palabra.

Bella sonrió, relajándose un poco.

—Entonces, supongo que no corro peligro amándote.

Edward exhaló el aliento que llevaba conteniendo.

—Entonces, ¿es un sí?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme al hombre que tiene mi vida en la palma de su mano? —repuso Bella, más feliz que nunca en su vida.

Sólo faltaba una cosa para que aquello fuera perfecto. La miró a los ojos.

—Dímelo —la persuadió.

Bella sabía lo que quería. Las palabras rondaban sus labios, negándose a salir.

—Ya lo sabes.

Sí, Edward lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos, sentirlo en sus caricias. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

—Quiero oírtelo decir, Bella —tomó su mano izquierda—. No eres la única que lo necesita.

Bella lo miró con una repentina comprensión. Quizá aquel hijo de la realeza necesitaba tanto amor como ella. Se le inflamó el corazón al comprender que, después de tantos años, había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Pasándole el brazo sano por el cuello, lo miró a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Masen.

—Edward —la corrigió—. Siempre ha sido Edward.

—Lo sé.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios y en la mirada, lo besó.

* * *

_**Ahh se termino. Me encanta la parte de la vitola de puro. Sinceramente espero que disfrutaran la historia. Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.  
**_

_**Ya saben mañana es el penultimo cap de Actitud provocadora (Agency BAD)**_

_**CASBABYSWAN muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, son los que me dieron la fuerza para terminar de subirla.**_


End file.
